Carry This Picture
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: WL&RL in a new universe. Spencer the famous photographer. Ashley the rockstar. Everyone else famous in their own respects. In a world full of fame and media will love survive? Read and find out just what will happen in a world ruled by networks, fame and managers. Will they find their concrete place among the stars or fall just like the rest.
1. Introductions

**Alright guys, this is my new story with all of the characters you love from the WL RL series. If you haven't read them, then no worries. I made sure to re-describe them in here, but you could always check out the other stories as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON or spashley, just the plot and my OC's**

**Title taken from "Carry This Picture" by Dashboard Confessional.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"Ethan is it not enough that I'm a rockstar and daughter of one?" I whine after arguing with him for hours over this stupid clause in my contract.

"No, Ash. We need to get you out there and start up that modeling career that your contract is currently holding you to. We've got a photo shoot already booked for tomorrow with a Spencer Carlin, the best photographer in LA right now on the rise to fame. Right now its just for the album cover and posters."

I groan, "Fine. Whatever. Some pervy guy is taking pictures of me in scantily clad outfits, can't wait." I say sarcastically.

I hear Ethan laugh, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, Ash." And with that he hangs up.

I sigh to myself and google this Spencer person. I don't bother with biographies because I don't give a crap so I go straight to his portfolio. I'm surprised at what I see. He does most of the out gay Hollywood figures.

I browse through photos and see one of Bridget Vassar, that soccer player for the US National team who models as well, with her girlfriend Alex Cooper. Alex Cooper's a TV Star with her own show. _Clumsy Love. _ She's one of the head writers of the show and she's successfully kept a lesbian centric show running for quite a while. They've been together for a while now despite a few rumored scandals between Alex and her co-stars. But hey, if you worked with Alex. I don't think you wouldn't be tempted. Average height. Fairly muscular body. Long brown curly hair and blue eyes the pierce right into you. Her interviews are pretty hilarious if you've watched them. What? No I don't have an Alex Cooper obsession. She's perfectly good with her leggy supermodel blonde.

Back to the picture, it's tasteful as well as sexy. Bridget's straddling Alex's lap with a look of lust in her eyes and Alex is holding her by the hips, looking up at her with calm relaxed blue eyes and a smirk. This Spencer guy can sure take a photo.

I scroll to the next one. Alyssa "Wiley" Wilder. I've run into her a few times. She done some small acting parts, but she's most famous for her hosting job on Car Garage Wars. Total car buff. She's kind of tough looking, but a real softie from our conversations. That blonde is all muscle. Definitely a gym rat. Purple-streaked long blonde hair, a few tattoos and piercings. Wiley's up against a brick wall in a leather jacket and baggy jeans, looking reminiscent of a 50's greaser.

Next photo is of Wiley and her cousin, Samantha Worthington. Or "Sawyer" as the soccer fans like to call her. Captain of the soccer team Bridget plays on. Short-ish faux hawk blonde hair. She and Wiley look so similar when put next to each other. Sam is about a head shorter though. Sam's got a smirk as they sit on the floor. Sam's playing with a soccer ball in her hands and Wiley's laughing.

Scrolling over to the next, Brooke Leighton. Choreographer to the stars. She actually helped me out on tour with my band earlier this year. We became friends, but I haven't talked to her in a while. Brooke's a sexy little brunette with a gorgeous smile and a raspy voice to die for. Yes, we did have a fling but realized we were better off friends.

My phone buzzes as I receive a text. I look at it, it's from Lucy.

_Anything planned for tomorrow rockstar?_

Lucy Reed's a childhood friend of mine. We were best friends in high school before my music career took off. She currently owns the best lesbian bar around in my opinion. But hey, I might be biased.

I quickly text back, "Yeah, I've got some photo shoot I'm being forced to do to 'launch' my modeling carrier."

My phone buzzes again. _Haha, sucks for you. Well Kyla's coming back from Milan tomorrow. You can tell her alllll about the fashion in the photoshoot. Lunch after? You, me, Ky and Arden?_

I roll my eyes. Lucy was always blunt and teasing but she's fiercely loyal and a great friend. She's currently dating my twin sister, Kyla Davies. Kyla is a fashion designer and owner of _Davies Designs. _She's coming back from fashion week in Milan. We are not identical if that's what your thinking. Ha, no. That'd be too much hottness for the world to handle. Ky is about the same height as me. We have the same chocolate brown eyes. But she came out looking cute, whereas I was just hot with my curly brown hair that I've recently streaked red. Anyways Ky and Luce have got the whole puppy love thing and it's kind of sickening. What? We're all successful 24 year olds and they're all mushy. They live together at Luce's apartment down the street from her bar.

Arden is our younger sister. Who is also gay. Yes, Raife Davies, our rockstar father, bred lesbians out of all of us. He jokes sometimes that he wanted a boy but getting lesbians was the next best thing. We all love him. He's been a mentor in our career paths. Oh right, Arden is an actress. She does mostly movies and had a stint on a few shows. Like me, Arden isn't one for settling down.

Ky's always been the levelheaded voice of reason, whereas Arden and I are the ones living the partying rockstar life. Ky comes to clubs with us, but only if Lucy is off work or its at Lucy's bar, _Sappho._'

I text back, "Yeah, I'll call you guys once I'm finished."

My phone buzzes. _Alright talk to you then._

I walk down the hall to my sister's room. Yeah, Ard and I share a loft. We're both barely here and we don't mind if the other brings their flavor of the week by for a good time.

I knock on her door, "Hey Ard. Decent?"

"One sec." Arden calls out. I hear whispers and rustling of sheets. "Alright, we're good."

I open the door and see a smirking Arden with…Nikki Rivers? Wow, no wonder Arden looks like she's been thoroughly fucked. Nikki Rivers just happens to play Alex Cooper's love interest on _Clumsy Love._ Brown almost black hair, wavey, with light brown eyes and a flashy white smile. Nikki just smiles politely at me.

"Damn, Ard." She grins and wraps an arm around Nikki. "Nice catch." I wink at Nikki and she giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Ash." Arden smiles and pecks Nikki on the cheek. "What's up?"

"You, me, Ky and Luce for lunch tomorrow. After my photo shoot." Arden raises a brow.

"Photo shoot? I thought Ethan was gonna work around that modeling crap."

I roll my eyes, "Apparently not."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Ash. But hey, you look smokin' in anything so you won't have to do much. Looked at the photographer's stuff?"

"Yeah, he's pretty good. He's done mostly out gay figures."

"Oh yeah, like who?" Arden asks curiously, sliding her hand along Nikki's thigh, smirking.

"Wiley, Sam Worthington, Bridget Vassar, Brooke Leighton and Alex Cooper."

"Huh, well. This person must be good. Al is not a camera whore. She's not too fond of a lot of photo shoots that aren't for promotions of things she's writing or on a red carpet." Nikki speaks up.

"Oh right, forgot you work with Alex on a daily basis." Arden says, nuzzling into her neck. "Ashley's the one with the show obsession."

Nikki raises a brow at me and I try to defend myself, "Hey, whoa whoa. Not an obsession. I went on tour and I watched the seasons on DVD in the bus."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know that you have a lady boner for Alex." Arden grins and Nikki laughs.

"Ugh, shut up Arden." I grumble.

"Don't worry. It's hard to control myself sometimes on camera." Nikki winks. "Al and I…well we have chemistry. Hence the rumored scandals between us. She's a great kisser and person. Bridget's one lucky girl, that's all I have to say." Nikki shrugs and leans against Arden.

"So what's up with you two?" I point between them, changing the subject.

"Friends with benefits." They both say and laugh.

"We both know we're not in love. But we have some fun, ya know?" Arden grins and kisses Nikki's cheek who grins in return. "We met on my latest movie actually. Nikki's the lead and I'm a supporting character."

"Ah, so that's why you were gone for several months and returned for a couple weeks ago." Playing dumb. "I had no idea, I just thought you were having orgies at the beach house." I shrug and tease. She flips me off. "Anyways, I'm going to go work out some more before this photo shoot thing. Nice meeting you, Nikki. Hope to see you around more."

"Likewise, Ashley." Nikki husks out as Arden starts getting a little more handsy. I shut the door and change for the gym. Wonder what tomorrow's gonna be like. This guy better not be an asshole.


	2. It All Started With a Photoshoot

**Well this chapter is surprisingly longer than my others. But, it isss where Spashley meets so I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for your amazing support of this story thus far. Don't forget to check out Must've Done Something Right if you're a Brittana fan.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON or the SON people, just my OC's and the plot.**

**REVIEWERS: Like...crazy amount thank you.**

**Oneliner: Ash has a bit of an ego as we all know. She can be an ass on occasion so I make no promises.**

**prissy020304: Thank youuuu.**

**hptriospashley: D'aw thank you. Glad to see you back reviewing again. **

**Caramelsweetnezz99: Here's the update. I think I did it pretty soon. Hope you like it.**

**Fumbling Towards Extasy: Well I do live to serve you m'lady with my witty banter. Glad to hear from you and know your still around seeing as my favorite reading material is being put on hold for a while. ;P**

**Southfan12191989: Aw thanks. Good to be back with this bunch of characters.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>It all started with a Photo shoot<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I arrive at _Carlin Studio._I'm kind of interested in what I'm going to be doing. I ring the buzzer and tell the receptionist I'm here. They buzz me in and I walk up to the studio. I see a blonde looking through photos on a camera. Wow, she's stunning. She must be the assistant. My heartbeat quickens and I feel something different. Something other than lust. I shake it from my mind. Be professional Davies.

"Hi there." I say as I walk up to her. Davies smile in place, but this one I don't have to force.

The blonde looks up at me and I'm met with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, "I don't really take kindly to people who are late." I raise a brow at her. No one has ever spoken to me like that. I'm Ashley Davies. "Wardrobe's over there Miss Davies." She nods her head in the direction of the clothes racks.

"What a bitch." I grumble as I look through the clothes.

"You've already pissed her off, Ash? Wow, a record." I hear my sister's voice and I look up.

"Ky!" I pull her into a hug. "I missed you. What are you doing here?"

"Ethan wanted me to provide wardrobe for the shoot." Kyla shrugs and hands me my first set of clothes. "Changing area is over there. Hair and make up will see to you after."

I look back at the blonde, "Who is that anyways?"

Kyla looks at me surprised, "Spencer Carlin." I look at her with wide eyes. Cue gaping like a fish Ashley. And go.

"Seriously? I thought she was a dude." I manage to get out of my shock.

Kyla laughs, "No wonder Ethan said you'd be surprised."

I growl, "I'm going to kill him." I glance back over at the blonde, fiddling with lighting and her camera. "Why is she such a bitch anyways?"

Kyla raises a brow at me, "Seriously Ash? She was totally sweet to me. I even asked her to lunch with us."

"Wait, you what? Kyyy." I whine. I don't know why I'm whining. I get to see Spencer more…but she doesn't seem to like me too much.

"Ash, she's really nice and I could use some friends besides my sisters and my girlfriend alright? Just go get changed." She rolls her eyes.

I get changed into my outfit. It's a tight fitting white vest and short shorts with a red bra peaking out from under it. I sit in the chair as hair and makeup takes care of me. I make idle chit chat with them. Charming my way into their good graces. I mean they are hired to make me look good.

I leave the chair and walk over to the shoot. Kyla's talking with Spencer who's grinning and laughing as she adjusts the lighting and takes test shots. I clear my throat and Spencer looks up. "Just get comfortable over there Miss Davies." She says dully.

"Call me Ashley." I rasp out as I walk over to the set, sitting on the leather couch positioned in the middle of it.

"Alright, Ashley." I can't gauge her reaction because she's got her camera infront of her face, taking a few test shots. "Lay back on the couch, head on the arm rest and look at me. Do what feels natural to you." I do as she says. She takes a few pictures from different angles. I twist and turn my head and body each time a different way. She looks up from her camera and looks at the screen in deep thought. It's kind of adorable. "Alright, next, I want you to sit on the couch and strike a couple poses your comfortable with." She's kind of hot in charge. We continue in this position for a bit. She rests the camera around her neck and walks over to the prop section, grabbing a black gibson guitar. She hands it to me. "Hold it like your about to play it." I follow her order. She then places her hand on my thigh moving it to where she wants. "Just move this…here." My breath quickens and my skin feels like its on fire. She looks up at me and I gaze back as she touches my face and turns my head to the side. "And there…" Once she's satisfied she backs up and snaps a few more photos. And that's how the rest of the shoot goes. Her adjusting me a bit every now and then while telling me what to do. We continue with one other wardrobe. I'm in tight leather pants and a red halter top. I have to pose against a wall, occasionally with my guitar.

We stop as a figure emerges from the wardrobe area, swinging a belt around. Alex Cooper steps into the camera light. I didn't even see her come in. "Alex. You look great, per usual. Put the belt on before you hurt someone." Alex just smiles at Spencer and chuckles, before pulling the belt through the loops in her pants.

"Yeah, yeah Spence." They hug and I take in Alex' s appearance. She's in a white button down shirt. That's open and showing off her body. Her breasts are encased in a black bra that makes them look amazing. I can help but give her a once over.

I walk over and Alex smiles. "Ashley Davies. Huge fan of your music." She takes my hand in hers. Her touch isn't like Spencer's but it soothes me a bit.

"Thanks." I smile genuinely. "I've actually watched every season on DVD of _Clumsy Love _while I was on tour." Her smile brightens and she looks a bit proud of herself.

"Guess we have a mutual appreciation for each other then, hun." She winks and flashes a grin. It kind of feels like we've been good friends for a long time. I'm definitely not feeling any lustful vibes towards her that's for sure.

"Ashley," Spencer addresses me as I look over at her. "Alex here is going to be our other model for the day. We need a few shots of you two. She's here as a favor to me. Plus, I know she's a bit of a fan." She winks at her and Alex just rolls her eyes.

"Hey, no worries. I met Nikki yesterday actually." Alex looks over at me, raising a brow.

"Did you? I was wondering why she was late to set and a complete and utter throughly fucked looking mess." She glances at me and Spencer seems slightly unpleasant again.

I suddenly get what it sounds like and I laugh, "No, no…Not me. I met her through my sister, Arden."

Spencer smiles and laughs, "Really? Sister have more game than you then?" She's so cute when she's not attacking me.

"Pft, nah. They were just working on a movie together, they apparently 'bonded'" I throw in air quotes.

"Oh, she does 'bond' with her co-stars." Alex winks at me which catches me off guard. I thought Nikki said that they didn't do anything? I mean I know that they have a few sex scenes but I didn't think rumors were true.

"Alright, we've got a schedule to follow. Your fault, Al, for getting us side tracked." Spencer teases. Alex gasps in mock hurt.

"Why, Spencer, I'm offended. But yes, I suppose my talents have distracted you from your job." She sighs dramatically looking at her nails. "Oh the life of a talented TV actress/ writer. On with the shoot." She claps. I giggle at her antics and she smiles, winking at me.

"Alright, you two against that faux brick wall over there. We're going for seduction, considering the record company from what I've been pitched is trying to make it about romance, seduction and love, right?" She looks at me.

"Yeah, that's what they're trying to make it about." I shrug. "It was hard for me to write about certain things that I haven't quite experienced. I had to take on a co-writer and a few friends gave comments but that's what they're selling it as." She nods, looking deep in thought trying to process what I just said.

"We'll switch between Al and you being seductive towards the other. Al, we'll shoot you first." She goes back to her camera adjusting the lighting.

"Onward, to the wall!" Alex says dramatically in an Irish accent and I just shake my head laughing as I lean against the wall with her infront of me.

"Bridget doesn't mind that you here with me right now?" I mention her girlfriend as we position ourselves towards the camera.

She sighs, "Bridget's pretty busy as it is, we haven't been able to talk since she did the runway show at fashion week, plus she trusts me. It's just like acting." She says with a shrug. I can't help but feel that there's more to their relationship than just that. But it's not really my business.

I lean against the wall and Alex presses against me, staring into my eyes as her hand comes to rest next to my head and I wrap an arm around her waist. This is actually kind of nice. I mean, Alex is a great person. She's funny and charming. She makes me feel at ease. There's just no attraction or fire here. Like she said, its just acting.

Spencer snaps a few pictures and Alex winks trying to lighten the mood. I chuckle but soon get back into character. She grabs my wrists and holds them over my head, leaning in closely like she's trying to tell me a secret. I arch my back to look like she's saying something dirty. The flash goes off a few more times. We try a few more seductive positions and then it's my turn.

I pull at Alex's shirt pressing my body into hers as we lean in closely. My lips are almost touching hers as I slide my hand up her thigh to her ass and pull her against me, pinning her arm with my other hand. The flash goes off and I lean in pressing my lips to hers. It's acting, that's how I'd act if I were seducing someone. The flash goes off and we break apart. Alex chuckling and wiping her lip slightly where my lip gloss smeared. I smirk, I see Spencer with an interesting look in her eyes that I can't quite pin point. She must be thinking about the photos.

"Damn good kisser, Davies. No wonder you're a ladies woman." Alex jokes, trailing a finger down my side. "Sadly you just don't do it for me." She says dramatically.

"No, baby, please? We can work it out." I get on my knees and grab her hand, completely joking.

"Alright, you two. We're done for the day. I think we've got some good shots, Ashley." Spencer comments as she looks through the photos. "We can get lunch now and come back to pick them later, that okay?"

"Yeah, we can just get Ky and go. I'll call everyone else." She nods and starts packing up her stuff.

I walk back into wardrobe and see a half naked Alex Cooper. "Oops, sorry." I blush and she chuckles pulling her shirt on.

"Totally fine, Ash. No worries." Ash seems so natural coming from her. I've got an idea.

"Hey..do you want to come to lunch with us? It's just me, Spencer, Kyla, Kyla's girlfriend Lucy and Arden, my other sister."

Her face lights up and grins, "Yeah that'd be great."

"Cool, we'll leave as soon as Spencer is ready."

I change and walk back out after calling Arden and Lucy. Kyla's laughing at Alex being a goof and I spot the blonde zipping up her camera case. I walk over. "Hey, ready?"

She looks up and I see those gorgeous blue eyes again. "Listen, Ash-" She cuts herself off realizing she used my nickname. "Ashley." She corrects. She goes to continue but I interrupt.

"You can call me, Ash. I kind of like the sound of it." And of you saying it.

"Ok, Ash." She smiles. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for the way I was this morning. My girlfriend just broke up with me a couple days ago and I thought you were another diva rockstar womanizer being late like the rest, but when you got here and started taking my direction without question and letting me be my bitchy self, I realized you aren't that bad." She blushes before continuing with a smirk. "And plus, if Alex thinks your okay. I think you're okay. She's got a good judge of character. She hated my girlfriend."

"It's okay. Apology accepted. Looks like we both got the wrong impression of each other." She looks at me questioningly. I continue, "I thought you were some skeezy guy who took good photos of gay and lesbian figures." I shrug and blush slightly.

She bursts out laughing, god that sound is amazing, "The name gets everyone. Don't worry. Do over?" I nod and she smiles. "Let's go, I'm starving. Plus we don't want to keep another Davies and a Davies' girl waiting."


	3. Lunch, party of Seven?

**Alright guys, here's the meet up between Ardex and we see...Brilex?**

**Disclaimer: As always.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**hptriospashley: Thank you, hope you enjoy the meeting although there isn't toooo much Ardex in it.**

**Purpleniya: Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**carmelsweetnezz99: Spencer had her reasons to be bitchy, but yeah. Ash definately got a wake up call on that one. Can't always just waltz in there and expect to be treated like a goddess. xD**

**Oneliner: Ash is going to behave. Spencer'll have a leash on her in no time.**

**AliciaJ29: Believe me, I'm still going. Thanks for the review.**

**southfan12191989: Aww thanks. Glad the characters have all turned out well from the past and now.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch, party of...Seven?<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

We eventually get to lunch. We're all starving and all that posing and shooting worked up an appetite. I drove Spencer over with me in my car and Ky offered to drive Alex and I'd drop her back when Spencer and I go back to the studio to grab her car.

We enter the restaurant and see the dark mysterious Lucy Reed chuckling with my younger sister at a large table off in the corner. "Hey guys. Sorry that this lunch spread out like crazy." They look up at me as everyone takes their seats.

"Ah, no worries, Ash. More the merrier and all that shit."

"How articulate, Luce." Ky jokes and pecks her on the lips before sitting down and bringing out a grin from her dark haired girlfriend.

I look around and see we have another place set. "Uh, anyone else joining us, Ky?"

Kyla looks up from Lucy, "Yeah. I invited Bridget. I figured we should since Alex is here. Bridget and I met in Milan. She did one of our runway shows." She shrugs like it's no big deal. I look at Alex who just smiles slightly at me.

We continue talking about Ky's trip and Arden's movie job. Arden keeps glancing at Alex. It's no ordinary glance either. It's the Davies preditoral glance. She's scoping out territory. Oh come on, Ard. She's got a girlfriend you idiot. A hot supermodel soccer player that could probably kick your ass. Don't even think about it.

Speaking of the blonde, she just walked in. "Hey, hun." Bridget says and pecks Alex on the cheek before sitting next to her.

"Hey, babe."

"So how'd you get with this crew?" Bridget chuckles. "Ky mentioned you were coming from a photo shoot."

Alex just smiles and wraps an arm around her, "I was doing Spence a favor. Ashley Davies over there," I wave. "Needed another model for her album and poster pictures. Spencer called me up and I figured why not."

"Yeah, and they were fucking hot." Kyla quips and everyone stops to stare at her. "What? It's true. You two against the wall. Plus that kiss." Alex's eyes widen and seconds later it registers with Kyla who covers her mouth.

"A kiss?" Bridget suspiciously looks at Alex.

"Babe, it was just a little acting. I kiss Nikki all the time on the show." Bridgets jaw sets at the mention of Nikki. That seemed like a bad move.

"Yeah, and we allll know how that turned out." She spits back. Wait? So something did happen between Alex and Nikki?

"Babe, we've been through this. Nothing happened. And I'm sick of you accusing me like something did. I'm not a fucking cheater." Alex stands up and walks briskly to the bathroom. There's definitely trouble in paradise.

Bridget moves to follow her but for some reason I stop her, "Hey, mind if I take this? I just feel like I understand her. And believe me, that kiss was nice, but it was a joke and we laughed about it later. Alex is the sweetest person. She'd never do that to you. I know I have no right to say that after only knowing her a couple hours. But I can see she cares for you a lot." Bridget's eyes soften and I tell them to order for me if the waitress comes.

I walk into the bathroom and see Alex pacing back and forth. "Alex?" No answer. "Coop." I say firmly and she turns to me. Wow, I have no idea where that nickname came from, but she responds to it.

"How'd you know that would get my attention?" She questions. "Only a few people know that I respond better to Coop than my first name."

I just shrug, "I don't know. Intuition I guess." She nods and runs her fingers through her hair. "What really happened between you and Nikki that's got Bridget after you?" I attempt to softy pull it out of her.

Alex sighs, "Nikki and I were playing around one day in my trailer and me being completely clumsy, tripped and fell on top of her, conveniently on my makeshift bed. I scrambled accidently kneed her in the crotch trying to get up. You can imaging how that looked and sounded from an angry Bridge coming to surprise me with lunch." Ouch. I can't help but snort and try not to laugh. This seems like it would happen to this goof. She pouts and whines, "Ash, not funny. My girlfriend's been weird ever since and we were just starting to get back to normal when this photo shoot thing happened."

"Aww, I'm sorry. But that story is priceless and adorable."

"I'm one of a kind, Davies." She shrugs and gives me a cocky grin.

I wrap an arm around her shoulder, "Well, I think we could be great friends Alex Cooper. Nothing more, despite your girlfriend's thoughts. Plus I've got my eye on someone else."

Alex smirks, "Davies, I know you have it bad for our little photographer." I look at her weirdly. Was I that obvious? "What? I know it's true. I can see it. I have an eye for these things." She smiles before continuing, "She's a good friend of mine and Bridget's and I think you'd be good for her." She looks at me seriously, "As long as you promise your player days are over. She just got hurt by a bitch that I told her she shouldn't have been with in the first place. I don't need to pick up the pieces again." She warns me in her acting tough older sister kind of thing.

"Hey, no worries. I plan on being the perfect gentlewoman." I give her the Davies smile.

"You better be nothing less, because you have to impress Spencer. She doesn't just hook up with anyone, Ash."

"You just leave that up to me, alright? We'd better get back before Bridget thinks we're hooking up in the bathroom."

She chuckles, "Oh, I can handle Bridget. Spencer on the other hand…" She trails off. I look at her questioningly which earns me an eye roll and scoff. "Seriously, Ash? Spencer's been eye fucking you all day. Plus she was totally jealous after that kiss." I realize she's right. The glint in Spencer's eye wasn't concentration…it was jealousy. "Bridget, I can calm down and sweet talk my way through it for the most part and not get hurt or in trouble too badly." She chuckles. "Spencer's the one I have to watch out for." She smirks. "Very feisty." She bumps her hip against mine and we both laugh.

We exit the bathroom and sit down in our seats. It's a little tense. Alex decides to pipe up, "So…Arden." Arden turns to look at her, taking a sip from her soda. "I heard you had a fun night with my costar." Arden coughs and sputters while everyone else either smiles or looks totally confused.

"She told you?" Arden asks, taking a napkin and wiping the table where her oh so attractive soda spew is.

"Nah, Ash did." She grins and Arden glares at me. I just shrug and look at her innocently. Spencer chuckles next to me.

I'm suddenly aware of how close we are. I'm about an inch away from brushing my thigh against hers. I glance over at her and she offers me a shy smile.

"Nikki has fun nights with a lot of people." Bet you can guess who directed that comment. Uh oh. I glance at Alex who grits her teeth.

"Well, Nikki is a very fun person." She forces out at her girlfriend. She's obviously sick of being insinuated as a cheater.

"Bridget, come on. You know Alex didn't do anything. Why are you torturing her?" To my surprise is Spencer who comes to her rescue. "She cares so much for you. I've had to deal with her whiney self when your not around. Believe me, it's Bridge this and Bridge that and oh Bridget scored that goal and blah blah blah."

Alex blushes and covers her face, "Hit Spencer for me Ash, please." She groans as the table laughs.

I look over at Spencer who narrows her eyes challengingly. "Yeah…I don't think so." The table chuckles and Spencer smiles triumphantly.

"You two aren't even together and just met today, but she's already got you whipped." Alex teases and I look at Spencer who turns slightly pink. I flip Alex off who looks at me in mock hurt. "No thanks, Ash. You're not my type." She winks and I roll my eyes. Everyone's smiling at Coop's antics. Bridget's even lightened up and they're sitting closer.

We continue to talk and relax. Coop telling us about the show. Ky and Bridget telling people about fashion week. Lucy looks like a love sick puppy all wrapped around Ky. Spencer and I even struck up a game of footsie under the table. I let her win. I couldn't help but notice though. That my younger sister still had her predatoral sights set on the funny blue eyed brunette across from her. I'm going to have to talk to her about that later. Alex has enough to deal with as it is.

Lunch is finished and we all say our good byes. I'll see Arden later at the loft so the talk can wait. Everyone exits and gets in their respective cars. I'm left with Spencer as we begin to walk to my car.

"Bridge, come on. If you can't trust me, then what to we have?" I hear Alex's voice sounds from the direction of my car.

"Babe, of course I trust you. I love you." I stop as I see Bridget tucking hair out of Alex's face. I grab ahold of Spencer's arm and we stop to let them have their talk.

"B, we really can't do this right now. I have to get back to Spencer's studio and grab my car. Ash'll be here any minute." Alex looks around uncomfortably.

"You're avoiding the subject, Al. You have your defenses up, those walls that don't let you feel things. You won't let anything in. You're skirting around the subject and it fucking hurts, Al." Bridget growls as she presses Alex back up against my car. I just got that detailed…but who cares. "Tell me you love me back." She attempts to look Alex in the eyes and when that doesn't work she lifts Alex's chin up towards her. "Tell me."

"I…" Alex starts and seems to be at a loss for words. I take this as my moment.

"Hey, Coop. Ready to go?" I call out and Spencer gives me a quizzical look as we walk towards them. I realize I still have a hold of her arm and quickly let go. Immediately regretting the loss of contact.

"Yeah, she's all yours." Bridget says ruefully and turns away from her.

"Bridge.." Alex pleads.

"No, Al. We'll talk about this later." Bridget growls out and gets into her car.

"You alright, Al?" Spencer asks, rubbing her arm gently.

Alex nods, "Yeah, sure. Let's go." She climbs into the backseat with Spencer riding shot gun.

It's a quiet ride back to the studio. No one really knows what to say and Alex seems to be in deep thought. Spencer keeps glancing back at her with a worried expression.

Lesson learned: Get involved with the Hollywood lesbian crowd and there's bound to be drama.


	4. Girl Talks

**Alright guys, thanks for the alert and support of this story. This one's a little sibling scirmish going on. Nothing coupley I'm sorry to say.**

**Disclaimer: You should know it.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Purpleniya: Yeah, Alex attracts the drama. Which is sad because she's one of the sweetest characters. Poor thing. Of course, Spashley has to be cute. I mean pft, that would be strange.**

**Anon: Thank youuu.**

**carmellsweetnezz99: Yeah, they are pretty cool. Wish my friends were rockstars and badasses but hey, you take what you can get. **

**Oneliner: Eh, a whipped Ash is sometimes just an Ash that needs to stay out of trouble.**

**hptriospashley: Well there are more interactions coming. But Ardex won't be happening for a bit and Spashley might be around the corner somewhere.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Girl Talks<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I groan as I flop onto the couch. "Well, hello to you too, sis." Arden quips from the kitchen. I flip her off. "How was awkward car ride?"

"Awkward." I grumble. "We did manage to pick a few good photos for the album though. Alex is making it to the poster."

"Well, she's got quite the body, so yeah, she'd definitely be on my wall." Right I need to talk to her about that. "Get any alooone time with the mysterious photographer who you thought was a dude but really it's a smokin' blonde that you can't keep your eyes off of?" She sighs dramatically and bats her eyes.

"Do you ever breathe when you talk?" I banter back.

"Nope, I'm secretly a vampire. Sorry to break it to ya sis." She deadpans and I roll my eyes. "So, answer the question."

"Yeah, Alex left to go smooth things out with Bridget. Spencer and I spent most of the time just chatting and getting to know each other." Arden opens her mouth to make a crude comment. "Not, in that way, Ardypoo. But you of course wouldn't know how to do that." She flips me off and huffs. "She's really nice and sweet. Plus she can totally put me in my place. I do need a good ego check every once in a while. I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Dude, you've got it so bad for her." Arden smirks. "Little Ashy is growing up." She wipes a fake stray tear.

"You know for an actress…you suck at acting." I tease and she jumps onto me, wrestling playfully. She tickles my sides. "Nooo…not the tickles…stop…stop…commeee onnn. Alrrrightt….I…give….You don't suck at acting." She sits on me, wiggling her ass around.

"What else?" She smirks.

"You've got more game than I'll ever have you stud, you." I roll my eyes and knock her off me.

She hops up from the floor. "We'll work on it." She pats my head and I grumble. "Arden. We need to talk about something." She raises a brow at my serious tone.

"Ash…I already know you're a lesbian." I smack her head and glare. "Ow, alright. Alright. Serious face." She points to her face and sits down next to me. "Listening. Continue."

"You were eye fucking Alex during the whole lunch." She opens her mouth to protest. "No, seriously Ard. I saw that look in your eyes. The one that says I'm going to give you the best fuck you've ever had. It's a bond we share Ard. We're the ones who inherited that look from dad. Arden, she has enough problem with Bridget. Don't get involved. Leave her alone. You've got Nikki. She's all the sex you need. I don't see why your just perusing someone who's out of your league." Her head snaps up and her eyes narrow.

"You don't think I'm good enough for her do you? You think I just want her for sex?" It's more of a statement than a question. "You think she's happy with that leggy blonde? You think she enjoys being with someone who doesn't trust her? She's hurting Ash. Why in the hell am I not better than that?" She's pissed.

"Arden, it's not your place to decide. Al has been dealing with this for a while-"

"But she doesn't have to."

"And you can offer the relationship and feelings that she needs? Arden, I'm being honest here. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'd be good for her the way you are now." I touch her shoulder and she shrugs me off, getting up.

"You know what, fuck you, Ash. Fuck you and your high horse. Just because I have more sex than you do, does not mean your any better than me. You fuck 'em and leave 'em on tour all the time. What makes you think you're good enough for Spencer? She and Alex are one in the same. Relationship girls. So let me ask you this, what makes you think that you have anything to give Spencer that she couldn't find somewhere else?" I stand up and get in her face as soon as she mentions Spencer.

"Don't you fucking dare bring her into this." I growl out.

"Uh guys…as much as I love a good sibling smackdown. Can you please just chill." Nikki walks over. Has she been here the whole time? How much did she hear? She's friends with Alex…this could get back to her.

Nikki pulls us apart and stands between us. "I heard most of this and one, Arden you need to remember not to fight with your sister involving secretive personal matters when you have a girl in your bed in the next room." Arden rolls her eyes. "Two, Ard…you really need to give up on Al for now. She's going through way too much to have you jump into her live and make her emotions go insane. We can't lose our chief writer and leading lady, our episodes are getting more drama filled by the second." She turns to me. "Three, you guys are obviously talking about Spencer Carlin. I met her a while back through Al. Really sweet girl. Ash, if you do pursue her. Just be aware that so many people will come after your ass if you screw it up." I nod. Spencer does have her army of famous lesbians that would tear me apart. "And lastly, guys, hug it out and make up. You were twisting each others words and you know it." We both narrow our eyes at each other. "Stop being stubborn babies and hug, damnit." We walk forward and hug each other, muttering I'm sorry's. "Good. Now Arden. We've got unfinished business." She smirks and walks towards Arden's bedroom.

"Have I told you how much I love it when your in charge." Arden growls before following and closing the door behind her. Thank god these walls are thick and muffle most of the noises. I don't think I'll be getting a lot of sleep with those two.

Can Arden really be good for Al? Like I know I can be good for Spencer? And what did she mean that I thought she just wanted sex? Does Arden want more from this blue eyed brunette?


	5. Words Lost and Found

**Alright, a little insight to Bridex and some sister bonding. Hope you enjoy and reivew a smidge more.**

**Disclaimer: THE SAME.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**hptriosphashley: Ardex perhaps has a future. And yes, Spashley is somewhere around here.**

**caramelsweetnezz99: Yeah, they're both hot heads but they've got good hearts.**

**Song used: Gravity- Sara Bareilles**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Words Lost and Found<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I get back to my apartment and see Bridget waiting for me. No, we don't live together, she has a key though. Bridget's sitting there with a glass of wine, staring at the tv.

"Hey, hun." I say softly as I drop my bag and keys on the counter. She just ignores me. "Bridge…come on, the silent treatment? Really? I mean I should be the mad one right now. You accused me of cheating in front of Spencer and new people that could become our good friends."

"Oh no, of course not. Alex Cooper can never stay mad, everything's a joke, she can't even tell her girlfriend her true feelings without making a mockery of it." I wince. That one hurt. She sits in silence for a bit. "But Al, I am sorry I did that in front of them. I can't help how I'm feeling and you not being able to admit any feelings isn't helping the situation. How do I know that if you're not saying you love me to me that you're not saying it to someone else? Who has your heart, Alex Cooper?"

I sit next to her, "Bridge, I'd tell you if I knew."

"Wrong answer, Cooper." She goes to get up and I grab her arm. Her head whips back at me, glaring.

"No, it's the right one. You know I can't lie to you, Bridge. I can't tell you I have feelings that I don't. I just…think that love should be something so much more than what I'm feeling right now, and I'm sorry. I truly am." Tears well up in my eyes and her glare softens. "You have to believe that I'd never cheat on you…You know I'm not that person."

She sighs and sits back down, pulling me towards her, "Al, I know. It's just it was such an easy conclusion to come to after what I saw in your trailer and then hearing about you and Ashley today. It was better to believe that you were cheating on me than that you didn't love me."

I chuckle, "Very twisted thinking on your part, Bridge." She smiles softly. "So what now?"

She sighs, "I think it's best we break up. The media is going to have a field day with this one. It's not like the rumors about you and Nikki have died down." I roll my eyes and then get an idea.

"Bridge, what if we break up, but just keep it between us, just for now. The media won't have to know until we're ready to deal with it."

She smiles, kissing my cheek, "I knew I liked you for some reason."

"I thought you were just using me for my body and mesmerized by my charm." I bat my eyes at her and she giggles.

"You are such a goof." She ruffles my hair a little.

I pout, "Dude…the hair. Come on now." I fight back messing up her hair.

"Oh…now it's on." We giggle rolling around on the couch before we fall off and I'm pinned to the floor. She smirks above me, "I always was the top in the relationship."

"Har, har, har. Durr...Good one, B." I say in my goofy voice. She hits me with one of the pillows that fell to the ground during our wrestling match. "Hey, no using my pieces of furniture against me!" She just giggles and sits on my stomach.

I run my hands up and down her thighs. "We had a good run, Bridge." I look up at her.

She smiles sadly down at me, "That we did. I do love you Al."

There's a pang in my stomach, "I know." She leans down and traps my lips in a kiss. I entangle my fingers in her hair as the kiss deepens. Her hips grind down into me and I moan out.

Clothes were shed. Names were whispered. Bodies were touched. We had break up sex on my living room floor that night. It was a goodbye that we both needed.

**Ashley's POV**

Last night was intense. I need to apologize to Arden. I hear the front door close and I know that Nikki's left. I walk into my sisters room.

"Ard?" She's writing a few things down in a notebook. She's writing again?

She looks up and closes the book, "Hey Ash."

"You're writing again?" She hasn't written since our dad died a few years ago in a car accident. She said she couldn't feel anything but numbness and couldn't write anything useful without feelings.

"Uh yeah. I became inspired." She smiles with a dazed expression.

"Nikki?" She shakes her head. "Oh, Alex." She nods. "Arden, listen, I'm sorry for the way I was being. I just see so much of me in you that I let my own fears of my not being good enough for Spencer out on you in the form of Alex being your own Spencer…if that makes any sense?" We both laugh at my ramble.

"Yeah, it kinda does. Thanks. I forgive you. We were both heated, you know how it gets with the two of us in a room together." She chuckles. "Even when we were kids we were trying to take the spotlight away from each other. Two huge egos in one household was not the best situation." We smile at each other. "But…it's not like she even knows who I am. She didn't even talk to me. Didn't even look my way." She runs her hands through her hair. "At least you know Spencer's interested. Al is a mystery to me and she's got Bridget." She sighs heavily. "I'm really going to try to respect that, but I can't help the pull that I feel towards her. She's just…I don't know how to describe it."

"Like a drug? Like something always brings you back to her? Like your thoughts have to center around what she'll say to them?" I suggest and her eyes widen.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" She flips through her notebook.

"It's what I feel for Spencer." I scoff and smile. "Look at us, we've only met them both once and we're acting like Kyla." We both laugh. Kyla would probably kill us if she heard that, but hey she was the one that we picked on as kids. Our laughing dies down and I continue. "But I wouldn't hate to be Kyla right now. Girlfriend who loves her and shares everything with. Successful career. She's truly happy."

"Yeah, she is. Glad it was with Luce. She was such a good friend growing up." I nod and watch as she pulls out her keyboard from the corner of the room. "I…want you to hear this. I started to write it for Dad after his death but…I guess Alex helped me finish it." She sits behind the keyboard and takes a deep breath before beginning to play.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

Tears well up in her eyes as she sings. It's been a while since I've heard her sing. Still has the Davies musical talent that Kyla failed to acquire.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

She belts out the last word and I get goosebumps. She definitely has her emotions back.

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long. _

Her voice breaks on the last line and I wrap her up in a hug. "Arden…that was amazing. Dad would've loved it." She sniffles and nods into my chest. "Pretty sure if you wrote something like that for Alex that she'd see something pretty good in you. She is a writer ya know."

Arden looks up at me with tear filled eyes and smiles, "So now you're all for Ardex?" I chuckle.

"Only if your for Spashley." I wink and she giggles, shaking her head. "Us Davies girls gotta stick together."

"Hey…there's one Davies girl missing here." We hear Kyla's voice from the doorway and Arden motions for her to get over here. We see that Kyla has tears in her eyes too, "That was beautiful, Ard. I'll scold you for going after Alex and you for going after Spencer after only knowing them for a day later." We all laugh and somehow everything feels ok.


	6. Premieres Not Only in the Movie Sense

**Alright, I figurredd I'd be nice and give you one more chapter today. Lovin' the reviews guys keep 'em up and the chapters'll keep coming.**

**Disclaimer: Obvious.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**BreakYourHeart: D'aww thanks. Glad to have you back reviewing. Don't worry I know you love Briley. They're closer than you think, dude. **

**hptriospashley: Yeah, they're turning into mushballs.**

**READ, REVIEWWWWWW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Premieres (Not Only in the Movie Sense)<strong>

**A few weeks later**

**Ashley's POV**

Arden and I are currently getting ready for her big movie premiere, the one that she and Nikki worked on together. Nikki's apparently her date to this shindig and most of our crew was invited anyways so we're going as a group to support Nikki and Ard.

Apparently it's some action movie. Nikki's a cop and Arden's her sidekick. No, Nikki and Arden do not fall in love. Pft, the movie genre has not progressed that far. Nikki's apparently married to some guy in the movie and it puts a strain on their relationship or some crap like that.

We're walking down the red carpet of the premiere, stopping and answering questions, posing for pictures and all that. I spot Spencer infront of me and I walk over, smiling.

We're suddenly bombarded with questions of how we met and if we're together. We both laugh and answer a few. Everyone eventually heads in for the movie. I spot Alex, Bridget, Lucy, and Ky towards the back. We take our seats and watch the movie.

About half way through the movie, Spencer's hand brushes mine and we both look at each other smiling. We've been flirting with each other, but I haven't gotten the chance to ask her out properly yet. Arden's new thing is to repeatedly call me a pussy when I back out. She's a little frustrated that Bridget and Alex are still together, even though we really aren't seeing them be coupley a lot unless it's for media.

The movie ends and everyone claps. There's an afterparty over in the next building but we decide to only stay for a bit and then have an afterparty of our own at our loft. At the afterparty, I see Wiley chatting up Alex. They joke around and Wiley can't stop laughing. I walk over and greet them. "Hey, Al. Hey, Wiles. Long time no see huh."

Wiley just grins, "Yeah, Ash. You've been out of the celebrity party circuit for a week or two. Kinda missed you. Do you two know each other?" She looks between me and Alex.

"Yeah, we met a while back. I had to do a photo shoot with her for her album and posters." Alex smirks. "It was so…interesting…" She wiggles her brows.

"Oh come on, now. Don't you have some blonde supermodel or something waiting for you back at home?" Wiley chuckles.

"Yeah, Bridget Vassar."

Wiley's eyes widen, "The soccer playing Bridget Vassar?" Alex nods. "Damn, you scored my friend." She smirks and shakes her head.

"So how do you two know each other?" I look between them.

"She guest stared on my show a while back. You should know that. Someone had to play the sexy mechanic." Alex smirks and chuckles. Wiley just grins and shakes her head.

"Oh right, the one where you suddenly think you can be a daredevil and think you need a motorcycle. That was hot…" I picture her in the leather riding outfit.

"Stop drooling Ash, we all know your after Spencer."

"Spencer Carlin?" I nod. "Wow, small world. She's a good friend of mine. I did a couple photo shoots with her too. Sweetest thing." She chuckles. "Sam was after her for a bit but she had a girlfriend. Speak of the devil…" We turn our heads and see Sam chatting up Spencer and chuckling. I can feel a little bit of jealousy bubble up inside me. "Go get her, tiger." Wiles winks.

"Hey Wiles, we're having an after after party in an hour or so at my place. Swing by." I say as I walk back into the crowd and towards Spencer.

"Hey Spence. Sawyer, right? Or sam?" She looks at me and smiles.

"Either. Friends and Fam call me Sam. Fans call me Sawyer." She shrugs. I glance at Spencer who's smiling at me. "Davies right? Rockstar daughter with her own rockstar career?"

I nod, "Ashley Davies, nice to meet you. I've known Wiles for a bit. And I met Alex and Bridget through Spencer here who shot my photo shoot for my new album coming out."

Sam smiles, "Nice." Her eyes suddenly focus on someone. I turn and see that her focus is on Nikki.

"Why don't you come by our after after party at my place, I already invited Wiley. Plus Nikki will be there." I wink at Sam who looks a little flustered.

"I-no-I just…"

"Hey no worries. We've all got our eyes on someone." I glance over at Spencer who's watching Coop and Bridget laugh and smile at each other with an interesting expression on her face. Sam winks at me when she realizes who I'm talking about.

**At the Davies Loft**

The party's in full swing. Everyone's having a good time and Spencer and I have just been talking. We sneak out onto the balcony, sitting there and staring out at the beach. We sit in a comfortable silence only broken by the crashing of the waves. I feel my confidence pick up. I notice she looks chilled.

"Spence?" Her head turns to me and her radiant blue eyes glint in the moonlight. "You look cold. Come here." I pat the seat between my legs. She looks hesitant and she slowly gets up to sit down between my legs. I gingerly wrap my arms around her waist and she relaxes into my embrace. I hug her to my body as she shivers. "Better?"

She looks back at me, "Yeah, a lot better, Ash." We're so close. I glance down at her lips and glance back up at her eyes. I lean forward and kiss her lips tenderly. She slowly reciprocates the kiss with a small smile. We pull away and grin at each other before she snuggles closer into my body. I hold her tight and rub her sides trying to get her warm. I rest my chin on her shoulder and lean my head against hers, sighing contentedly.

"So…" She starts off with a smile in her voice. "What does this mean? I mean surely the great Ashley Davies doesn't do relationships." I chuckle at her teasing me. I'm pretty sure that past is behind me because all I can think about is Spencer.

"I'm willing to make an exception…if that person would have me of course." I look at her and she turns again.

"That person would be stupid not to." She grins and pecks my lips. "Ashley Davies, will you be me girlfriend?" I nod my head enthusiastically and she just chuckles. "You've been hanging around Alex too much."

"Mmm…but now that I've got you as my _girlfriend_…I'll be spending a lot of that Alex time with you." I wink and kiss her lips tenderly once more.

"Speaking of Alex…not to ruin the mood of anything…" She adds the last bit nervously. It's so cute. I just smile and nod for her to continue. "They've been really off ever since that parking lot melt down. I mean they don't bring up their cheating issue or their relationship anymore. It's almost as if they're friends. I mean they're not as overly cuddley as they used to be either."

"Spencer, I wouldn't know. I met them the day of the parking lot incident remember? This seems normal for them. But I have to admit I really wouldn't think they were a couple if the media didn't shove it in my face the whole time." She nods.

"I guess I'm just worried. Bridget's a long time friend and Alex has become a really good friend to me. I don't want either of them hurt." She gazes off into the surf.

"Hey…enough about this mushy sad other people talk…we should be celebrating. We're finally together. I actually have a surprise for you." Her eyebrows shoot up. "I was hoping you'd say yes when I finally got the courage to ask you so I could share it with you."

She grins, "That is so sweet, Ash. I don't know what it is, but I already feel I'm going to love it." I hope you do. Her lips attach themselves to mine and she turns around laying her body ontop of mine and moving up around so she's straddling my lap. Her tongue snakes into my mouth and I groan, pulling her closer by the hips. Our bodies press fully against each other as we explore each other's bodies for the first time without hesitation.

A yell is heard from inside the house and Spencer shoots up off me. She looks at me and we hear more yelling. I grab her hand and we hurry inside. As soon as we're in, warmth envelops us and we take in the scene in front of us. More drama, just what my new relationship ordered.


	7. Misunderstandings

**Didn't want to keep you waiting for toooooo long. So here's the little follow up for the cliffy.**

**Disclaimer: You should know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**hptriospashley: Yep, spashley is official and drama awaits.**

**Southfan12191989: Always the drama, or there'd be no story.**

**Oneliner: I'll hopefully work in Spencer's POV somewhere in the near future.**

**Purpleniya: Yeah, I tend to put Spashley together quickly and draw out other couples. Spashley can just deal with coupley drama instead of being with other people drama. Plus I couldn't do that to Ash who's only thinking SPencer spencer spencer all the time, that'd be cruel. ;P**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstandings<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

We hurried in to see a fuming Arden who looks like she's pissed off at a surprised Bridget and Wiley.

"Whoa, guys, what happened?" I say as Spencer gives my hand a squeeze. They all look at us. A few faces look confused and others are grinning.

Alex gets a smirk on her face, "Nah, I think the question is…what happened to you guys?" We both blush at she motions to our joined hands. "Did Ashy finally step up?" She says in her baby voice. Everyone just chuckles.

"Wait…did everyone know she was going to ask me out at some point except for me?" Everyone nods and Spencer groans. "Well that's embarrassing, but yes, Ashley and I have a date in the near future."

"Ow, ow, get some." Wiley calls and I just laugh. Bridget pushes her gently, smiling.

"You. No talking." Arden snaps at Wiley who raises an eyebrow at Arden.

"You wanna go, midget?" Wiley steps forward and Arden looks like she's about to attack. You don't mess with Arden and her age or height, it's a no-no.

"Dude, chill your butt, Arden." We hear snickers. But come on, who else would say that besides Coop?

"Alex, why aren't you pissed? You're the one who has a girlfriend who's been making out in the hallway with some bike dyke." Wiley growls but Bridget gives her a look and she relaxes, her eyes still narrowed at my younger sister. Whoa, when did that happen?

"So let me get this straight…and not in that way…BUT Arden walked in on you two making out," I point at Wiley and Bridget. "started screaming like a banshee, and Coop is totally fine with it?" Arden nods and so do the others. "Dude, Coop, what the hell?" I turn to her and she looks at Bridget who nods.

"We've been broken up for almost a month." The room goes silent. "I gave Bridget the go ahead with Wiley. She liked her and I wasn't going to stand in the way of it." She just shrugs.

"So you lied to us for almost a month?" Arden seems pissed at Coop and I mean, sure. All this time she could've been pursuing her without guilt and that's kinda sucky.

"We didn't want it getting out or the media would be after us. We wanted to wait 'til we were ready, but nothing seemed like the right time to tell you guys." Bridget explains as she leans against the wall next to Wiles.

"Whatever." Arden stomps off into her room and slams the door.

"What's eating her?" God, Coop, you can be so clueless sometimes.

"Not my place to tell ya, bud." I say. "But lying to her really didn't help. She doesn't trust a lot of people as it is, hence her inability to be in a relationship." I shrug and Spencer wraps an arm around my waist.

Coop nods and runs a hand through her hair. "Well, I think that's my cue to exit. Happy for you, Ash. Really am."

"Coop, come on. Don't go." I plead. "What's a party without a Cooper?" tease her and she smiles.

She shakes her head, "Nah, I've got an early day tomorrow. I've got a writers meeting and then we're shooting an episode. I've gotta head home."

Bridget walks up to her and wraps her arms around her neck, burying her face into the crook of her neck. I hear a small thank you being uttered. Alex smiles and hugs her tightly. She looks over at Wiles, "Be good to her, or I'm after your ass in a second, Wiles."

"Hey, no worries Coop. I've got her." Wiley winks and Bridget pulls away, placing a kiss on Alex's cheek and going back to her new interest who wraps her up in her arms.

"Hey Nikki. Don't keep Arden up too long, okay? You've still gotta be on set by noon." She smiles and winks at Nikki who flips her off playfully as she approaches Arden's door. She whispers and knocks, I see it open and I hand pull her in.

"Luce, Ky, I'll see you around. And I'll see if we can get a few of your designs on the show." She winks at Kyla who smiles back excitedly. Coop just charming everyone but the one person that wants her the most.

She looks at Arden's door and sighs, "Ash, tell Ard I'm sorry." I nod and she grabs her keys and bag before walking out of the apartment.

I look at Spencer who smiles at me. I give her a small peck on the lips and I hear Kyla aww at us. I roll my eyes and give her a look. She just chuckles and leads Lucy to the couch to snuggle. I look at Wiley and Bridget who are talking in hushed voices with smirks on their faces. And then I look over at Sam who's nursing a beer and staring at the door Nikki disappeared behind. From what I saw of the night, it seems like they hit it off. Unfortunately for Sam, Nikki made Arden her priority.

This is not what I expected for my after after party, that's for sure.


	8. Morning with Cooper, Night with Davies

**SO I'm giving out this UNUSUALLY large chapter in hopes that maybe I'll see more than ONE review...it was like...lots...lots...few...one. We're slowly going down people and it makes me wonder what you're thinkin. So please tell me what you think or believe could happen. I kind of hate people begging for reviewers...but...I've suddenly become what I hate...Bum bum bahhhh. Nooooo.**

**REVIEWER...emphasis on the ER xP**

**BreakYourHeart: Ah, thinking up drunk games are we? Sorrryyy, I'll slow down a weee bit. Aww, glad I'm sneaky break worthy. Of course there's briley...couldn't disappoint you. Yeah...that would've been tooooo perfect. And strange...they'd all have like the same anniversaries and stuff...WRITING TOO MUCH IN REVIEWS IS NOT A BAD HABIT...please continue to write me essays. xD Dom spence might make an appearence. Never know. ;P**

**Song used aka Title Song: Carry this Picture- Dashboard Confessional**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>A Morning with Cooper, A Night with Davies<strong>

**Alex's POV**

My alarm goes off and I groan. Fucking 6 am meeting. It's 4:30 right now, I got maybe 2 hours of sleep. I couldn't keep my mind off of Arden. She looked pissed, but I could see sadness in her eyes. I didn't think that it'd be such a huge deal, I mean it's really not their business what goes on between me and Bridge.

I undress and walk into the shower. The hot cascading water relaxing my muscles as I think things over. The shower is actually where most of my ideas are born. The others usually come no earlier than midnight, which makes my sleep cycle out of whack because my need to write them down overpowers sleep. The things I do for my job.

I step out of the shower and step into my closet to grab clothes for the day. Once I'm dressed I grab my keys and head out the door and to the studio. I wave to the guard as he lets me in. He nods and smiles in return. I make it to the writing room, taking my place among the few writers we have on staff, as well as the director and producers.

Our major exec, Robert, stands and begins, "Alright, as you all know. We need a new guest celebrity star for a musical role. My idea is to bring in Madison Duarte. She's expressed her interest in the show and she's a well known singer/dancer. I think it'll be a good fit." Yeah, fat chance of me letting that happen.

I chuckle and shake my head, "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie…you do know of her infamous diva flipouts, right?"

He raises a brow at me, "And you have something better I suppose?"

I smirk, "Gentlemen and lady," I wink at the lone female writer, Becca. She chuckles and shakes her head. She's totally straight, but hey, can't I have a little fun anyways? "What if I told you I could get Ashley Davies on the show?" There's shocked expressions around the room.

"You're sure she'll do it? She hasn't done a guest role since her last tour." Robert looks skeptical.

"I'm sure I can call in a favor." I smile. "She's a huge fan of the show and a close friend."

"Alright, Cooper pulls through again. Everyone ok with Davies over Duarte?" I see collective nods and lean back in my chair, ah so good to be in charge.

The meeting ends a half hour later, we worked through scripts and storylines for upcoming episodes. I collapse back on my makeshift bed in my trailer. I hear a knock on the door, "Come on in." The door opens and Nikki steps in. "Hey Nik." I smile as she sits down next to me.

"Tough meeting?" She asks, tickling my stomach.

I giggle and move away from her fingers, "A bit. I convinced them that we'd do Davies over Duarte for our next musical guest." Nikki's eyebrows shoot up.

"Is that the best idea Al? We don't even know if Ash will be ok with it, plus Madison already hates your ass."

"Pft, and I hate her too. There's no way that she's getting a guest role on my show. She was a bitch to Spencer and I never liked her." Yes, Madison Duarte, pop superstar, was Spencer's girlfriend that dumped her before she met Ashley. I glance at the clock. "We need to get to wardrobe. Plus I've gotta talk to them about Ky's line."

"Giving handouts left and right, Al? Are we trying to get on the Davies sister's good sides for a reason?" She's insinuating something and I have no idea what she's talking about.

"What are you talking about, Nikki?" I ask genuinely confused. Her eyebrows furrow and she shrugs.

"Just seems like your trying real hard to put them in your show."

"Nik, they're talented and my friends. Why shouldn't I? Plus they're lesbians…lesbian show needs lesbians." We walk out of my trailer.

"Whatever you say, Al." What the hell is she talking about?

**Ashley's POV**

Last night was insane. Everyone had their own little thing going on. I hated seeing Spencer walk out, but she had a session in the morning. I kissed her goodnight in front of everyone and made her promise she'd come back over today.

I walk into my sister's room and see her alone on her bed, writing again. I smile as I watch her with her intense look of concentration. I knock on the door and she jumps. "Sorry Ard."

She waves it off, "No worries."

"How'd things go with Nikki last night?" I wiggle my brows.

"They didn't." She says in a bored tone as she continues writing.

"Really? Not in the mood?" She shuts her book and looks up at me.

"Ash, I don't know what you think you know, but you don't ok? Nikki and I are only friends. We haven't done anything but snuggle since I met Alex." My eyebrows shoot up. Arden? Snuggling? Refusing sex? For Alex? "Yeah. I've got it bad for her, but she barely considers me anything." She runs her fingers through your hair. "I'm happy for you and Spencer, but you've had time to slowly get through a relationship without lies or major drama. Alex is like a walking magnet for drama and this entire time I could've been pursuing her and making her look at me in that way, but I didn't because I thought she was with Bridge."

I sit next to her, "So what are you going to do now?"

She smirks, "What I do best. Write, play, sing, get the girl." She pauses, "As long as I don't freeze up…she tends to have that effect on me…"

"So that's why your insanely scribbling."

"Mhmm." She taps on her notebook. "Almost finished. Speaking of songs, sharing yours with Spence today?"

I nod, "That's the plan."

"Good luck, Ash. Don't worry, she'll love it." Arden winks at me and it's times like these that I love that we live together. She's so like me and knows what to say and what I feel.

I walk out of Arden's room and I hear the doorbell. Spencer. I smirk as I race to open the door. Spencer's smile grows. "Hey Ash."

"Hey Spence." I breathe out before I grab her by her hips and kiss her tenderly. Her arms wrap around me as I shut the door. I hear footsteps as our kiss deepens.

"Don't mind me, lovebirds, just makin' a sammich which trying not to hurl watching you two be all mushy." We pull away and Spencer blushes hiding her face into my chest.

"Shut it Ard." I chuckle. "Just because you haven't charmed your way into Alex's thoughts doesn't mean you can bring me off my Spencer induced high." I stick my tongue out and Arden flips me off.

"Go makeout in your room, jeez. That's what it's for." I chuckle and lead Spencer to my room.

"So, how was your session? Any unruly models get the lovely side of Spencer I got my first day?" I sit on my bed and look at her, smiling.

She chuckles and pecks my cheek, "No, you're the only one that got to see the unprofessional bitchy Spencer." She sits down beside me, running her fingers along my arm.

"Lucky meeee." I sing out and she slaps my arm. "Ouch, Spence. I'm going to give you your surprise and you go and hit me. I am now refusing." I cross my arms and look away from her.

"Aww, Ash, baby. Please? Pleaasseee, give me my surprise." She does her little pout and head tilt it's almost enough for me to give in, but I shake my head trying to see how far this little begging thing can potentially go. I get my answer when she straddles my lap. I look up at her and she claims my lips with hers in a hot kiss, but before we get too heated she pulls away. "Please?"

"Fiinee. You temptress." I groan and pout. She just giggles, pecking my pouty lips once more. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to get off my lap so I can fully give you said surprise." She quickly hops off and sits on the bed. I walk into my closet and pull out my guitar. I grab the rectangular box off my dresser and tuck it into my jacket pocket.

"Ash…are you serenading me?" She teases playfully.

"Soorrtt of." I smile and sit down next to her with my guitar in my lap. I pull the box out of my pocket and place it in her lap. She looks at me questioningly. "It goes with the song, ok?" She smiles and opens the box to see a heart shaped locket. She gasps softly.

"Ash, it's beautiful." She picks it up and opens it. She chuckles and looks at me. "And it's you. So cute and sweet, hun." I put a picture that Coop had taken of me one day when we were goofing around. She decided it looked better in black and white. It's of me smiling my nose crinkling smile.

"There's actually a story behind that picture." I smile. "Coop stole your camera and we had gone to the beach." Spencer raises a brow at her camera being taken. She's kind of protective of that thing. "She was actually doing a horrible impersonation with you if you had a Russian accent. You know the type of impersonation right? The give me this and that and you're a tiger growl at me that sort of thing?" She giggles and I chuckle. Coop's a character. "Anyways she got serious for a second and said think of Spencer and that's what she got."

Spencer smiles and kisses my lips gently, "I love it. And I guess I have to thank Alex a bit too, even though I want to kill her for stealing my camera and bringing it near sand and water…that girl is so clumsy, she could've destroyed my thousand dollar money making machine."

"Thousand?" I raise a brow.

"Yeah, there's a ton of lenses that I have they're all pretty expensive so is the camera so it would come out to be around a thousand at least." She shrugs. Wow, no idea.

"Anyways, now we get to the real part of the surprise. The song. I hope you like it Spence." She smiles and I begin to strum.

_Carry this picture for luck_

_Kept in a locket_

_Tucked in your collar_

_Close to your chest_

_Make it a secret_

_Shown to the closest friends_

_And meet me at quarter to 7_

_The sun will still shine then_

_At this time of year_

_We'll head to the inlet_

_And we'll share a bottle there_

I smile as I sing to Spencer. She's looking at me taking in the words I'm singing and playing with her locket, smiling.

_And color the coast with your smile_

_Its the most genuine thing_

_that ive ever seen_

_I was so lost_

_But now i believe_

Her smile grows into a full out grin.

_And follow me south of the big docks_

_They teather the boats_

_The rich men revere_

_As so important_

_They hire our fathers to steer_

_And down to the edge of the water_

_Where we'll spill our guts_

_And we'll name our fears_

_I'll give you this picture_

_Keep it and dont be scared_

_And color the coast with your smile_

_Its the most genuine thing_

_That ive ever seen_

_I was so lost_

_But now i believe_

_And the coast_

_Your smile is the most genuine thing_

_That ive ever seen_

_I was so lost_

_But now i believe _

I let the last note fade out and right when I set my guitar down Spencer's ontop of me, capturing my lips in a kiss. Her hands cupping my face as I fall back onto the bed, chuckling. She straddles me, sliding her tongue between my lips as they battle for dominance. My hand traces under the hem of her top as her hips push down into mine. I let out a groan and that's when I know it's time to stop. Don't get me wrong, I want Spence, but we need to take it slow. I really care about her. I slow down the kiss and eventually we pull away gasping for air. She rests her forehead against mine as she lays on top of me. I pull her up and scoot back so we're lying comfortably on my bed. She snuggles into my side and rests her head on my chest. "So…I take it you liked it?" She giggles and blushes.

"Yeah, I definitely liked it. You're a real charmer Ashley Davies. You do this with all your girls?" She teases.

"No, only you get to see this side of me." I use her words from earlier back at her and she smiles.

"I'm glad." She sighs contently.

"So Spence…I was thinking we'd go out Friday for a little dinner maybe the beach for your first date. How does that sound?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"Perfect."


	9. Scuffles and Confusion

**Thanks guys for the increase in updates. Really helping the writing process.**

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**Purpleniya: Yeah, Ard's pretty much the only one not getting what she wants. And of course Spashley's cute...they like can't not be.**

**Oneliner: Yeah, Alex is a littttle clueless on those feelings.**

**hptriospashley: Arden and Ashley are pretty much one in the same. They love messing with each other and know what to do and say. Yeah, I figured it'd be a good time to connect those. Thanks for your review.**

**A Mind that Sits Still: Aw thanks, glad you decided to review. Spashley was flirting with each other for alllmost a month so I think they just wanted one person to make the move. Don't worry, you'll get to see how Coop reacts soon enough.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scuffles and Confusion<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I continue to lay there, snuggled into each other. Just enjoying the moment. I press a kiss to her forehead and she smiles up at me.

"You people need to realllly learn to lock your doors." We hear a voice call from the entryway. There's then a clash. "Did not break anything! Who leaves a shoe in the middle of the hallway anyways? It looks like it belongs to a child." Shit. I hope Arden didn't hear that.

"Coop that's my shoe, you clumsy doofus." I look at Spencer who chuckles and pecks my cheek.

"Oh well, that explains the size." We hear a whack. "Ow, jesus, Ard what the hell? I come to deliver good news to your oh so lovely sister and I get smacked by a shoe. Seriously, don't kill the messenger."

"You're such a baby."

"Says the person who's sticking her tongue out at me and is a good head shorter." I think Coop would be the only one able to get away without being totally killed by Arden for making fun of her height or age. Another smack. "Dude. Seriously. Stop." Smack. "Alright that's it." We hear a squeal.

"Alex put me down you big butthead." She sounds like she's struggling.

"Nah uh."

Spencer sits up and looks at me. "Ash, we kind of need to stop them. We are the responsible ones. And I know you want to see what Alex is doing to Arden."

I grin, "You know me too well already babe." I peck her lips before intertwining our fingers together and leading her out of my room. I hear water start and banging on a glass door. Oh my god. She didn't.

We hurry into Arden's room. "Ard…sorry you needed to cool down." Coop grins and we walk in to see Coop barricading the glass door to Arden's shower. Coop's soaked as well as Arden because I'm guessing she held her down in there and now fearing for her life, Coop is trapping her in the shower.

"I'll motherfucking cool you." Arden fumes and bangs on the door more.

"Fine." Coop lets the door go and Arden stumbles out, the door banging against the wall loudly. Arden jumps onto Alex and drags her to the floor, pinning her down.

"Oh Ard…you're all wet and on top of me." She says in her sexy voice that I've heard her put on for her on screen acting. Arden gets flustered and Coop has no idea of her feelings and therefore doesn't realize how much she's really toying with her emotions. Her grip slackens and Alex flips them, pinning her down. Arden's struggling. "Ard…calm down. Take a chill pill, be zen, do yoga or something. Deeeep breathes."

Spencer and I are cracking up at Alex. Arden's still pissed. Alex leans down and whispers in her ear, "Would I help if I kissed it better?" Arden freezes and Coop smirks. Alex leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek before hopping up and bolting out of the room. Arden just lays there dazed with a confused look on her face.

"Go talk to Alex. She came here for you. I'll deal with Arden ok?" Spencer kisses my cheek and I nod my thanks as I walk out into the living room. Alex is shaking in her wet clothes as she runs her fingers through her damp hair.

"Al, come on. I'll let you borrow something and you can tell me your news." We search through the drawers to find something Coop appropriate and Spencer walks in.

"Arden's just changing and she'll be in here in no time."

"So, anyways, about the news." Alex begins getting undressed and I turn my head away and Spencer glances at me amused. Probably because of the photo shoot. She was wearing fairly skimpy clothing anyways but whatever, I'm just being polite and I'm taken now. I hear a plop, that would be the shirt. "We were looking for a musical guest star for my show. The producers had to awful idea of hiring Duarte." She growls out the last name of my girlfriend's ex. I look at Spencer who just shrugs. "So I threw your name in because I knew you were a fan of the show." Another flop. Jeans. "And they said yes." My eyes light up and I launch into her. Spencer chuckles.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I squeeze her and she just giggles.

"Alright Ash. Jeez. Chill. You'll be contacted soon…or maybe Ethan will. Whatever. But yeah, you'll be doing an episode or maybe two with me." I grin and hug her tighter.

"Jeez what's the-" Arden stops in front of the door as she sees a slightly damp almost naked Coop being hugged by me. This does not look good. She just stares taking, in Alex's body.

Alex glances at me and my arms. I let go and rub my neck letting out a nervous chuckle. Spencer just shakes her head and smiles. Arden is still in an Alex daze. Alex seems to notice and smirks. Oh no, she's got another plan. Alex struts over to Arden who's in sweats and a tanktop. Alex is in her bra and boyshorts that barely cover her ass. "Hey Ard." Arden looks at Alex like a deer in headlights. I've never seen her freeze up like this. If the old Arden saw an almost naked girl she'd invite her to her bedroom. But this is Alex we're talking about. "Wee bit jealous of your sister?" Arden blushes. "You shouldn't be. I'm deathly afraid of Spencer." She smirks and continues. "Plus you're all the Davies I need." Alex flirts and traces a finger down Arden's chest. Arden snaps out of it and pushes Alex away.

"Don't do that." Arden growls.

"What? It's only a little fun, Ard." Coop chuckles.

"Yeah, for you. Do you have any idea how I feel about you?" She practically yells out. Well…guess there's no turning back now. "You come in here. Dump me in the shower. Kiss my cheek. My sister hugs you while your half naked. You then flirt with me. Do you have no consideration for how I feel?"

"Ard…" Alex touches her shoulder but Arden shrugs it off.

"I like you, Al. I really, really like you, okay?" Arden hurries off and Alex goes to chase after her but Spencer puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Clothes, Al. Clothes." She reminds her, chuckling and Alex blushes.

"My bad." She pulls on my sweatpants and throws on my old band t-shirt.

"What are you doing to do, Al? She's my sister. Don't toy with her."

"I would _never_ do that to her, Ash and you know that." She glares at me. "I had no idea okay? She was totally platonic towards me and I had no idea that she was even interested. I thought this past month that I wasn't what she was looking for."

"She was stepping out of Bridget's way. Which is why she was pissed when you told her last night." Alex groans and rubs her face.

"Shit. That explains a lot. And why Nikki kept hinting at me all morning."

"Nikki?"

"Yeah I got you that job and then I talked to the wardrobe department about Kyla's designs. Nikki was implying that I was doing all of this to get in good with you guys cause your Arden's sisters."

I chuckle, "That's so not you."

"I know right? But Nikki would know Arden liked me right? I mean they are like…canoodling."

I snort, "Canoodling? Seriously, Al?" She smiles and shrugs. "And no." She raises her eyebrows. "Arden told me that since she realized she had actual feelings for you she told Nikki they couldn't do anything more than cuddle and be friends."

"Uh…wow. She really truly deeply cares for me. I thought she was just some player most of the time."

"She used to be, until she met you."

"Ah, I must have the Spencer Carlin power of turning badasses to mush." She bumps Spencer's hip and chuckles at the blush that coats her face.

"Hey, no embarrassing my girlfriend." I wrap my arm around Spencer and kiss her lips softly. She grins, nuzzling into my neck softly.

"Don't mind me, please continue." Alex smirks and I flip her off.

"Go talk to my sister, ass."

"Jeez, ok fine, going." She walks out of the room.

I roll my eyes, "Those two are hopeless. I just hope no one gets hurt." Spencer runs her fingers through my hair.

"Arden and Alex are big girls, baby. They'll handle it. Right now, I want some time with my _girlfriend._" She sends a flirty smile my way and I grin. I could definitely get used to this.

**Spencer's POV**

Ash is charming in all the ways I could ever imagine. I'm so lucky to have her. Strange how we came to feel for each other so fast, but hey I'm not complaining. I figured I'd be the aggressor for now, she's not too used to relationships, I'd like to see where her level of control really is. Just a little test.

I back her up to the bed and straddle her lap as she sits down. My hands entangle themselves in her hair and pull her into a rough kiss. She groans in my mouth. I kiss her neck softly and she lets out small moans. I smirk against her neck and bite a bit, marking my territory. I grind my hips down into hers and her hips cant up, her grip on my back tightening.

"Spencer…hun…we need to stop…I don't know if I can…control myself." I smirk and pull away. "You are so unbelievabley sexy. I sooo love Dom Spencer." She grins at me and I roll my eyes.

We lay down again and her arms encircle around my waist and I snuggle into her side. I could definitely get used to this.


	10. Handling the Truth

**Blah, I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd write some and give you this lovely chapter. Definite Ardex. **

**Disclaimer: You know it. Yep you soooo do, my lovely lurkers and reviewers.**

**REVIEWERSSSS:**

**hptriospashley: Then you shall be interested in this chapter. Pretty much allll Ardex. **

**Oneliner: She's starting to get serious. She just needs some time to find something to get serious over. Probably Arden. Just a guess.**

**southfan12191989: Yeah, dom Spence is a crowd pleaser, that's for sure.**

**BreakYourHeart: Yeah, dom spence shall be making an appearance. No worries my loyal reviewer. Welll this chapter was already written and it's 99% Ardex. Mah bad dude. You and your cray-cray obsession with dom spence and Briley. Tsk. Tsk. Notttt healthy.**

**Songs used: Sitting Waiting Wishing- Jack Johnson, As Lovers Go- Dashboard Confessional**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Handling the Truth<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I walk down to Arden's room and hear a guitar and her voice. I didn't know she could play and sing…and write apparently.

_Now I was sitting waiting wishing_

_That you believed in superstitions_

_Then maybe you'd see the signs_

_But Lord knows that this world is cruel_

_And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool_

_Learning loving somebody don't make them love you_

Yeah, I think this is definitely about me. I lean against the wall near her door. Even though the words hurt, I can't help but listen to her voice sing. It's entrancing.

_Must I always be waiting waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing playing your fool?_

_I sing ya songs I dance a dance_

_I gave ya friends all a chance_

_Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you_

_And maybe you been through this before_

_But it's my first time_

_So please ignore_

_The next few lines cause they're directed at you_

_I can't always be waiting waiting on you_

_I can't always be playing playing your fool_

_I keep playing your part_

_But it's not my scene_

_Wont this plot not twist?_

_I've had enough mystery._

_Keep building me up, then shooting me down_

_Well I'm already down_

_Just wait a minute_

_Just sitting waiting_

_Just wait a minute_

_Just sitting waiting_

I've really hurt her without meaning to. I swear if I'd have known I wouldn't have pushed her like that.

_Well if I was in your position_

_I'd put down all my ammunition_

_I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long_

_But Lord knows that I'm not you_

_And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel_

_Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do_

_Must I always be waiting waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing playing your fool?_

_No I can't always be waiting waiting on you_

_I can't always be playing playing your fool, fool _

I decide it's time to come out of hiding. "You're right you know. You deserve better than that." Her head shoots up. "Write that last night?"

She nods, "Yeah, but I sort of finished it just now." My chest does that clenchy thing again. "You weren't supposed to hear it though."

I shrug, "Better I did. Otherwise I wouldn't know how you really felt. From one writer to another, I understand things written from the heart and in the heat of the moment. They're the most true and brutal things you'll ever write, but they're necessary in moving on." I sit down next to her, "Arden…you have no idea how much I appreciate you not going after me when you thought I was with Bridget. You proved something to me." She looks over at me. "That you have control. You're not some crazy player sex addict and I'm not some conquest for you." I smile and I manage to get a smile out of her. "Arden, I honestly don't know what my feelings are for you." She looks down, playing with a string on her guitar. "But I can eventually find out." I touch her hand gently. "I don't want you to keep waiting and wishing, though." I pull a few words from her song to let her know I was truly listening.

She looks up at me, "So what are you saying?"

"Arden, I want you to live your life alright? If that means sleeping with other girls, fine. Nikki, fine. Partying, fine. I don't want you waiting around for me anymore while I sort out my feelings. I don't own you. I'm not with you. I can't ask that of you."

"You're wrong." She whispers. "You do own me, because you've got the one part of me I can't live without." She leans in and kisses my lips softly, "My heart."

My eyes widen, my body gets chills all over and my heart melts at her words. Arden Davies is falling in love with me? But we barely know each other. God this is complicated. But that kiss was wow…Such a small touch set my body on fire and I'm craving more. "Al…I have one more song for you…before you leave and we part ways for you to sort yourself out. It's my last appeal." I nod as she picks up her guitar.

_She said "I've gotta be honest,_

_You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."_

_And I said "you must be mistaken,_

_I'm not fooling... this feeling is real"_

_She said "you gotta be crazy,_

_What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?_

_"You've got wits, you've got looks,_

_You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

I close my eyes and listen to her voice sing out her last attempt.

_All wrong._

_All wrong._

_But you got me..._

_I'll be true, I'll be useful..._

_I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear._

_And I'll belong to you..._

_If you'll just let me through._

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?_

_And I said "I've gotta be honest_

_I've been waiting for you all my life."_

_For so long I thought I was asylum bound,_

_But just seeing you makes me think twice._

_And being with you here makes me sane,_

_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side._

_You've got wits... you've got looks,_

_You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

I really need to sort my feelings out soon or Arden is going to get hurt a whole lot worse.

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

_But you've got me..._

_I'll be true, I'll be useful..._

_I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear._

_And I'll belong to you..._

_If you'll just let me through._

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?_

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?_

I open my eyes as the last note fades out. My heart's beating quickly. She's written so much for me. How could I have over looked her? How could I have not seen her for who she is? I look over at her and she's watching me trying to gauge my actions. "Ard…wow. You're really talented." She just shrugs and runs her fingers through her hair. I lean in and kiss her cheek. "Thank you. It was sweet."

She glances down bashfully, "Yeah, well. You're the only one that's gotten me into being a sappy song writer."

I shake my head, "Not sappy, it's from the heart." I put my hand over her heart and I feel its beating pick up. My heart's beating just as quickly. I take her hand and place it on my heart. "Beating just as quickly, Ard. Don't give up on me. Two hearts beating as one is usually a good sign." She smiles slightly.

"Kiss goodbye?" She asks hopefully and looks like an excited puppy. I chuckle and nod. She leans in and presses a kiss to my lips. My hand entangles in her hair, pulling me closer. Her arms wrap securely around my waist and pull me into her body. I've never been this drawn to a person. Her kisses are intoxicating.

"Hey Ard how'd it-" Ashley stops. "Oh." I pull away and lean my head against Arden's.

"Bye, Ard." She buries her face into my neck and nods. Rub her back gently before getting up. "See ya round, Ash. I'll have the show contact you soon." And with that I walk out the door more confused than I came in.

**Ashley's POV**

"Uh, what was that?" I ask my dazed sort of mopey sister.

She looks up and runs her fingers through her hair, "I basically told her I've fallen for her." My eyes widen. Love? Arden? What? "And she needs to sort her feelings out. So I'm waiting…again."

"Arden it's not fair for her to ask you to wait." I start but Arden shakes her head.

"She didn't. She actually told me not to. But I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I was with other girls, when all I need is that one."

"Wow…you really do have it bad for our Coop." I grin. I'm so proud of her.

She groans, "I know."

Well, now it's only a matter of time. Coop don't hurt her, please.


	11. Can Defenses Be Broken?

**Okies, Lovely People. I've decided to update once more. I feel like I'm spoiling you with these. Unfortunately they will slow down becauuuse school is starting in a couple days soooo I will have less time to write I'll do my best guys, just keep reading reviewing and enjoying and I'll get them to you as best I can while also writing for "Must've Done Something Right." **

**No Spashley or coupley people in this one. Just three individual characters without their other halves.**

**Disclaimer: Obvs. Not mine. Minus the storyline and OC's.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Oneliner: Well you'll see what she's thinking and how she's dealing with things in this chapter.**

**BreakYourHeart: Hey I'm all for calling nurse santana. But briley will be mentioned in the next one, don't worry. The next one's the sort of biggie with a liiitle twist.**

**tbplrbear1: Well I'm glad you decided to come out of the closet and stop lurking to give me a review. Yeah, Ardex has always been a favorite along side Spashley. We'll get to know the other couples as well. But the usual focus is on Ardex and Spashley.**

**READZ IT, REVIEWZ IT, ENJOYZ IT...You see what I did thar? **

* * *

><p><strong>Can defenses be broken?<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Yesterday was intense. Glad I'm not needed on set today, I just need to relax and think things over. I mean, I like Arden. I could kiss her forever, there's an obvious attraction there. But can I love her? Can I give her what she wants? Can I trust her with myself? Can I trust myself with her? I groan in frustration before my phone buzzes. The name flashes across the screen. Brooke Leighton. I answer it.

"Hey Brooke." I say dully.

"Whoa, someone's off their mood, today." Her raspy voice chuckles out.

"Yeah. I've just got a lot going on." I sigh. "A slight girl issue as well."

"Oh?" She muses. "Getting back on the horse after Bridge? Who's the filly your mounting?"

I roll my eyes at her and smile, "That's kind of something that I would say, Brooke. I'm impressed." What? I so would.

"No dodging the question." She says in a fake stern voice.

"Can we just talk about it later today? We can meet up. I'm kind of hungry anyways."

"Ah, the black hole reappears." She's refering to my stomach and the fact that when I'm hungry I eat really fast and food disappears into the "black hole."

I just roll my eyes at her again."Brooke…if it were possible I'd hit you through the phone right now."

"D'aww, I angered the Coop-monster." She chuckles and I growl playfully. "Fine, fine. But I get to pick the place. A friend of mine has a great bar/club/restaurant in town. I'll swing by and pick you up in an hour."

"Alright."

I toss my phone on my bed as I get ready for my lunchdate with a certain choreographer. Smudge attacks my feet trying to play as I try to figure out what I'm wearing. I chuckle at his weirdness and poke him with my foot. He rolls over onto his back and starts batting at my legs, mewling. Yes, he's my cat, you can tell by the level of goof in him. He's quite the ham.

The hour comes fairly quickly and I hear a knock at my door. I pad to the door and open it. "We'll don't you look ravishing. Hot date?" I tease as I see Brooke.

"Nah, just my weird ex-roommate best friend." I roll my eyes and grin. Brooke and I were roommates at UCLA before we were both famous. Back then I was a small little writer and she was dancing up a storm in a studio by herself and in clubs.

"Been too long, Leighton." I pull her into a hug. "What's new?"

"Ugh, I've got to deal with Duarte now. They made me an offer I can't refuse." She scoffs and groans.

"What all the money in the world?" I joke.

"No, but close to it," She smirks. "It's just to choreograph some stuff for her tour."

"Lucky you, chica." I say in my imitation of Madison.

She just laughs, "Good to have you back Coop. You kind of dropped off the earth. Sorry to hear about Bridge."

"Nah, it's fine. She's moved on and well…I'll tell you my latest dilemma at the restaurant." She nods.

"After you, babe." She winks and I push her lightly.

We get to the place and I see that it's _Sappho's, _of course it is. Definitely going to talk about the owner's girlfriend's sister in here. I roll my eyes. "You know Lucy?"

Brooke looks at me surprised, "Yeah. We met at a fashion show that her girlfriend designed."

"Great." I quip. She looks at me confused. "Let's just say that the person I have a dilemma with is linked to Lucy's girlfriend."

"Oh, we can leave if you want. But I told Lucy I was coming by so-"

"No, really it's fine. Great place." I smile and Brooke chuckles.

We grab a booth and order. Jesus, all lesbian's in the LA area are somehow related aren't they? The L word had it right with that damn chart.

"So, talk. Who's got you thinking over your feelings? I haven't seen you this stressed out since finals week."

"Hey in my defense those classes were freakin' hard and you know it." She rolls her eyes. "And to answer your question. Arden Davies." Her eyes widen.

"Arden Davies? Infamous player and movie star Arden Davies?" I nod. "Babe…she's going to rip right through you. She has her ways of getting girls."

I groan, "Thank you for that."

Brooke takes my hand, "I just don't want to see you hurt, okay Al? How do you know she isn't going to just find someone else?" She strokes my hand with her thumb. I open my mouth to retort when a voice cuts me off.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Lucy says coming up to our table. Brooke lets go of my hand.

"Hey Lucy." Brooke smiles and flashes her white teeth.

"Hey Brooke. Good to see you. Didn't know you were coming by with Coop over here though."

"She's a close friend of mine. We were roommates back at UCLA."

"Oh?" Lucy questions and raises a brow. Brooke nods, obviously not getting what Lucy is playing at. "Coop, can I talk to you for one moment?" I roll my eyes. Here we go again. Arden thought I was touching her sister. Lucy thinks I'm with Brooke. I'm not some slore, people jeez. I mean coommee on.

I walk back into Lucy's office. "You are so lucky I came out here and it wasn't Ky. She would have murdered you. What the hell are you thinking bringing Brooke here and flirting with her in my bar where the Davies frequently go?" She growls out.

"Luce, listen okay? I was discussing Arden with her alright?" Lucy looks confused. "Brooke's my best friend like awkward sister incest material if we ever hooked up, and this whole situation is confusing me, I just needed another perspective okay? There's nothing going on. I would never do that to Arden."

Lucy rubs the back of her neck, "My bad, Coop. She's just like my little sister ya know?"

"I know, Luce. But I'd never disrespect you or her like that by bringing a date in here okay? This place is sacred." She nods.

"I'll be around if you need me. Sorry." She apologizes, embarrassed.

"It's alright, Luce." I hug her and go back to the booth.

"She thought we were together didn't she." Brooke says and I chuckle. "Well, can't say that was the first time. Two lesbians living together got us a lot of crap in college. Not that we didn't attempt it." I cringe at the image of Brooke and I fumbling around one night when we were drunk.

"Yeah, that was hopeless." We smile and giggle at our little memories. "I think I have more bruises from that night than my whole entire life and not in a good way, hun." She winks at me and I shake my head.

"Anyways, back to Arden, what's the huge deal of getting involved with her I mean it could just be for a little fun right?…It's not like she's in love with you." I look at my hands. Brooke gasps, "She's in love with you."

I nod, "And I can't do what I did to Bridget to her."

"Shit, Coop. They all fall in love with you don't they? Can't have a good no strings fuck without them claiming they love you."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, because I've had soooo many of those." She chuckles.

"Point taken. So what are you going to do?"

I just shrug, "I guess I have to try to be open."

"Open to what?"

"Love." Brooke's eyes flash with concern. "Brook we all know I'm funny, I say what I mean, I can lay on the charm, but feelings…not so much. I've got so many fucking barriers up that Bridget tried to pull down but couldn't. What if Arden's just the same?"

"Because the way you look when you talk about her is so much different than the way you were with Bridget." I look up at her surprised. "I think if you let yourself, you'll fall Al. The question is, can you let your guard down? I know shits happened to you that's put you this way, but Al you have to let people in. You can't be the tough one all the time, it's too exhausting."

I let her words sink in. We eat in mostly in silence and hop back in the car. Planning on meeting sometime next week and we say our goodbyes with a hug. I walk into my house and flop on the bed. Smudge just stares at me.

"What? Do you want something from me too?" I pet his head and he meows loudly. "Ah huh, fine. You big fat cat. It's dinner time for you." He perks up and scrambles out of the room. And this is what my life has amounted to, nights at home with my cat. I am such a lesbian stereotype.


	12. A Figure from the Past

**Alright guys, school's started and I'm running out of chapters. So they might be coming at you a lot slower. As always reviews guilt/motivate me to find time to write. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Youuu know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Purpleniya: Yeah, that darn school thingy slowing down my creative process. Well, Arden thinks she's worth the wait and chooses to wait.**

**BreakYourHeart: Minor briley. Minor minor. In this one. Yeaahhh, I could just make a whole other glee story where my OC's from this story meet Brittana. xD**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Figure from the Past<strong>

**A week later**

**Ashley's POV**

No one's seen Coop, besides Lucy when she dropped by _Sappho's,_ in a week. People are getting worried. Arden just says she's trying to work things out. But how much time does she need? What could possibly be stopping her?

_Sappho's_ is having a party tonight. VIP list only. Coop said she'd come but who knows. It'll be the first time Arden sees her since their kiss goodbye.

Lucy's sister, Carmen, is coming by the club to DJ for us. She's quite the looker, believe me if I didn't have Spencer I'd be after her again. Yeah we had a minor thing back when we were kids. She's a year older than us and has all the Latina assets if you know what I mean. Wonder what Arden will do, she always did have a little crush on Carmen. Will she keep her word to Coop of waiting?

We arrive at the club early to help set up. Wiley's bringing in crates of glasses and beer. She nods to us, smiling and we see Bridget staring at her girlfriend lift heavy things. Wiley's like a soft butch ya know? She's got the butch mentality and the protector thing going on, but she's also kind of femme. Bridget looks like she's about to drag Wiley into Lucy's office for a good time any second now. I think Spencer notices because she kisses my cheek before walking over to Bridget and distracting her.

"Well, well, well, has the great Ashley Davies settled down?" A familiar voice says behind me. I turn around and see Carmen Reed, grinning at me. "Good to see you, Ash. "

I pull her into a hug, "You too, Carm. What's it been a year?"

She nods, "About. Been busy doing the club circuit most nights. I was surprised I didn't run into you lately since I've been back in town." She was DJ-ing in South Beach for a month or so, claimed they had great pay. "But then I see you with cute, blonde and pouty and it alllll comes together. Happy for you, really am."

"No chance at you settling down anytime soon, then?"

"I thought I was going to a few years ago, but we all know how that ended." Carmen was at UCLA and had a girlfriend for a long while. Something happened between them and Carmen was distraught for about a month.

"Yeah, but you never know. A good person could be right around the corner, maybe even at this party." I shrug and see Brooke walk in.

"Brooke!" I call her over. Carmen's eyes widen and she turns back to me.

"Hey Ash. How's it goin'?" She looks over at Carmen and her face drops. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Carmen turns around, "Good to see you too, Brooke. What's it been 2, 3 years?" Carmen gives a fake smile.

"Wait? Hold up. How do you know Lucy's sister, Carmen?" I turn to Brooke who's eyes widen.

"She's Lucy's sister?" I nod. "Shit. Where the hell is Coop?" She looks around.

"Alex is here?" Carmen asks as her eyes light up. What the hell is going on?

Brooke whips her head back at her, "She's supposed to be. But I'm sure she'll want to leave as soon as she sees you." Brooke growls out.

"Oh come on, Brookie, that was in the past." Carmen brushes it off.

"Yeah well she's still fucked up over it, okay?"

Carmen raises a brow, she looks impressed, "Guess I'm hard to get over."

My eyes widen as I look between them. Shit. There's no way. "Alex Cooper was the one that you were planning to settle down with all those years ago?" Carmen smirks and nods.

"Yeah, before she fucked Nikki." My head whips around to Carmen who shrugs. "Believe me, Alex was more than pissed when they were put to do a show together, but Nikki eventually made her realize that she had no idea Carmen was taken, nor that Nikki was a bad person." Brooke shrugs.

"Hey Brooke there-" Alex freezes.

"Hey Al." Carmen turns towards her, smirking and Alex seems to be imitating that of a fish.

"Yeah, that would be Carmen _Reed._ Lucy's sister. Or…your ex-girlfriend, which ever you prefer." Brooke pointedly glares at Carmen.

Alex looks lost. She has no idea what to do, so she just turns around and walks off. "Stay the fuck away from her." Brooke yells at Carmen and follows Alex.

They've caused a scene and word is starting to get out over their past history. "I've gotta go set up my station, Ash. I'll see you around." Carmen murmurs as she walks off.

Spencer walks up next to me and runs her hand along my arm, "What happened, hun?" She questions but I just bring her into a hug. She chuckles, "I missed you too, Ash."

"Everything's so fucking complicated." I groan into her neck.

"So tell me and I'll help uncomplicate it." Spencer grasps my hand in hers and she smiles softly, caressing my face. I seat us in a booth and begin telling her both sides of the story that I heard. She looks like she's really thinking it over.

"Wow, poor Al. No wonder she can't tell someone she loves them." I tilt my head and look at her curiously. "Ash, she has obvious feelings issues. Brooke herself mentioned that she was 'still fucked up over it'. Carmen screwed her up. Alex probably loved her and is scared to let her guard down and love again." Oh, well, it makes sense now. "That's why she needs time to be ready for Arden. She needs to be able to embrace love." She's definitely the more emotionally smart one.

I smile, "I am sooo glad I have you. I would have never pictured that." I lean my head on her shoulder as she wraps an arm around me.

"That's what I'm here for, babe." She smiles and pecks my lips.

The party's in full swing. A-listers are everywhere and I have Spencer on my arm as I joke and schmooze, letting them all know I'm taken. I see Carmen jump down from her DJ area and walk somewhere briskly. She doesn't reappear for a bit so I excuse myself and Spencer. Spencer looks at me questioningly. "Carmen." I say and she gets it. We need to keep an eye on her.

As we approach we see another person running into the match. Arden?


	13. A Reunion Confrontation

**Hey guys, the first week has been crazy, I barely have anytime to write with my workload. So bear with me. Sorry this one's a short little filler with some Ardex. Thanks for the reviews, they really help.**

**Disclaimer: Blahhh**

**REVIEWERS:**

**BreakYourHeart: Don't worry, Ardex willlll be shown. I had to throw in a littttle briley for ya.**

**naynay2234: Yeah, they get a little confusing sometimes, but they'll make sense. For now, Lucy and Kyla are together. Spencer and Ashley. Bridget and Wiley. Arden and Alex are getting there. Carmen is Alex's ex.**

**FFReviews: Aw, thanks. Glad you're back. Yeah, I figured they'd figure it out. And if not, they could always read my other series to clear things up a bit.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**A Reunion Confrontation**

**Alex's POV**

Brooke and I have been hanging out in the corner. Seeing Carmen has been a shock since this whole process I've been in has been over how much she hurt me and fucked me over. Brooke excuses herself to the bathroom and I'm left with my drink. Well buddy, just you and me. I take a sip and let it fall down my throat.

"I don't remember you as a drinker, Al." Carmen says leaning against the wall. I roll my eyes. How did I know she'd find me?

"Yeah, well it was illegal back then, well for me at least." I say dully not in the mood for a talk with someone I feel like pulverizing one minute and crying over the next.

"True, you were a year younger. Such a good little child weren't you. They just didn't get to see your bad side." She says suggestively. "I got to see that quite a few times in my dorm room."

"Past is the past, Carm. I still can't forgive you though since you seem to have no remorse what so ever." I stand up on shaky legs but she doesn't notice and I walk up to her.

"Oh come on, Al. I thought we put this behind us. It was a mistake. I really thought I was going to end up with you." She smirks and brushes a strand of hair from my face. "I still do." I back up away from her. "Oh come on, Al. You wouldn't be as Brooke said 'still fucked up over it' if you didn't feel something for me."

I scoff, "Yeah, hatred."

She snorts, "Coop, you can't hate. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, well for you, I'll make an exception." The alcohol in my system is coursing through my veins. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. All I know is that buzzed me is provoking her.

"Mm…you don't mean that. You still have feelings for me. It's why you haven't moved on. It's why you couldn't stay with that Bridget girl." My temper flares.

"Don't you ever say her name." She grabs my arm and pulls me to her, I can smell alcohol on her.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it, Al? You're all talk and no action. You play the protector, but do you ever really do anything?" A resounding slap is heard but is drowned out by the music. She winces slightly, smirking. "So maybe I was wrong. You always were a little feisty," She pulls me closer and I struggle a bit.

"Let her go, Carmen." I look up to see Arden.

"Aww, little Davies. I was only having a little fun. You'd enjoy this one. She's a wildcat in bed." She growls into my ear and I glare at her.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that." Arden growls out.

"Oh, do you have a little crush on my sloppy seconds Ard? That's how it was growing up wasn't it? Always second best to everyone?" Carmen taunts Arden who's eyes are ablaze. I would not want to be Carmen right now...

"Shut the fuck up, Carm. I mean it. Let her go."

Carmen pretends to ponder it over, "Hmm…no. I think…" She kisses my neck and I squirm. She bites my neck softly and my mind goes blank and I freeze. "I'll keep her. You can have her later though."

In a flash Arden's fist connects with Carmen's side. Carmen doubles over and I stand there in shock. "Al? Honey, are you ok?" Arden wraps her arms around me and I bury my face into her neck, clutching onto her.

"Wow, Ard. I knew you had a temper but I didn't expect that." Ashley walks over with Spencer's hand in hers. Of course, they were watching. Perfect. Really, it's great that my life I always being walked in on.

Carmen gets up off the floor, stumbling. Probably because of the alcohol in her system and the punch she received.

Arden holds me protectively and growls. Damn, that's hot."Yeah, well she fucked with what's mine." I raise a brow at her, but don't say anything. Hers?

"Whoa, whoa, Arden, seriously, I was only messing around. What's it to you anyways, you're acting as if-" Carmen's eyes widen. "You're in love with her."

"I love her more than you ever did, that's for damn sure, Carm. I can't believe you'd do that to her." Arden's standing up for me. I like her all protective, but I really don't want her to get into it again with Carmen.

"Arden, baby, I'm ok. I just need to go home and rest, alright?" Arden looks at me and I smile softly at her. She sighs.

"I'm going to take, Al home okay? I see you back at the house." Ash nods and rubs my shoulder gently.

We exit the club, Arden's arm wrapped protectively around me. I give her directions to my apartment and we drive in silence. She keeps glancing over at me with a concerned look on her face. She cares so much about me and we've barely known each other a month, I think I could fall for this girl.


	14. The After Shocks

**Alright guys, here's the update of the week. This is the last of my pre-written completely chapters so far because I've had absolutely no time to write. Crazyness with school going on. I'm trying to write but homework has been insane. Just keep the reviews coming and I'll do my best to write something.**

**Disclaimer: You know it**

**REVIEWERS:**

**DatBiitchZee: Ah, another WL RL fan to cross over to this story. Glad to have you. And yeah, protective angry Arden is a sexy Arden.**

**hptriospashley: Aw thanks, it pulls a bit of guilt off to know that you think the wait is worth it. And yes, Ardex is in the future.**

**BreakYourHeart: Carmen's not alllll that bad, just a badass who needs a girl to break her. Seems like a reoccuring thing in this story. Ashley...then Arden...Carmen perhaps neeexxtt. xD Wiley could definatley go lima heights on someone. She's quite the beast. Yeah, I have been forgetting Ky a bit. Lucy's made some appearences. I'll work on that.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The After Shocks<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Arden and I walk up to my apartment. She seems a little nervous. "You want to come in? Probably better than sitting back at your loft alone."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I open the door and Smudge comes flying out to greet me. I chuckle and squat down to pet him. "You have a cat." She sounds amused. "How very lesbian of you."

I roll my eyes and pick up Smudge, "Smudge, Arden. Arden, Smudge." Arden looks at Smudge and he just stares at her before turning to me and meowing. "Yeah, I think she's pretty too." Arden chuckles and blushes slightly at my antics. "Oh wait, sorry, didn't catch that last sound at the end…It's fooood time." Smudge scrambles out of my arms and bolts to the kitchen where his food is.

Arden just laughs, "He is so your cat."

I raise my brow and she gives me a look. I eventually agree. "That he is. Be right back, I have to feed the fatty, feel free to sit where you like and get comfortable."

I feed the fat cat and walk back over to the couch. "So, she fucked with what was yours huh?" I smirk at her words from earlier tonight. I hop onto the couch sitting next to her, relaxing.

Arden blushes, "Heat of the moment?"

"Ah huh. Well, I don't see why I can't be yours." Arden's head whips up and she stares at me. I smile softly at her. "That's why I came tonight, Ard. I made my decision. I was going to tell you but then all this shit happened and Carmen and then-" I'm cut off by a pair of lips and am thrown onto my back with the weight of the youngest Davies. She pulls away and smiles.

"You ramble…a lot." I feel a blush coat my cheeks. "It's cute."

I gain my brain back, "So this is the confident Arden Davies everyone talks about? I usually get the stuttering version." I smirk at her.

She smiles and shakes her head, "This Arden Davies is much different than anyone's seen. This is an Arden Davies in love." I look away because her gaze feels too intense. She tilts my chin back up and kisses my lips softly. "Don't worry, Al. I'll wait. I'll wait for you to fall and I'll be there to catch you." And my heart melts all over again.

**Ashley's POV**

It's been about an hour or so since Arden left with a shaken up Alex. I really hope I don't come home to see a crying Arden tonight. Spencer and I have been enjoying each other's company, flirting and kissing like no one's watching. Of course there's been a few camera flashes, but hey we're celebrities. Can't keep all the press away can we?

Carmen's passed out in Lucy's office. Lucy still has no idea what went on and neither does Ky. Pretty sure Briley's out of the loop too or I think Bridget would've kicked Carmen's ass. They're currently on the dance floor, looking like they're having sex with each other. The looks on their faces basically tells me I'm right. It's kind of hot, I'm sure I'll be sick of it in a couple weeks.

I look over at the booth across from me. Brooke's walking back to the table where Nikki and Sam are talking to each other like they've been best friends their whole life. Wonder where Brooke went. She looks a little angry…and flustered? "Ash, I brought you back a water." I smile at her as she slides in next to me.

"Thanks, babe." I take a sip.

"Ash, I don't think I could thank you enough for Friday night. It was amazing."

"Baby, you have enough." I groan leaning against her shoulder. "I can't take anymore thank you's my head's going to explode from the building pressure of my ego." She chuckles and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Well…what if I thanked you in a different way?" She huskily whispers. Shit…Dom Spence is back. I think I just had a mini orgasm. She smirks at me and I'm grasping for words. "Well, are we going? Or would you rather stay here?" I shake my head vigorously. She chuckles and takes my hand leading me out of the club. I wave a few goodbyes as we exit. I'm not going to be rude or anything, jeez.

As I drive us back to the loft I reflect on that Friday night.

_Flashback_

_Oh god, I'm nervous. I mean seriously nervous. I don't know how fast I'm falling for this girl. I haven't even been on a date with her yet. Well, I am tonight._

_"Ash…if you pace that floor one more goddamn time I will rip your legs off." Arden's been a liiittle cranky. I think it's the lack of sex finally getting to her. But she insisted on waiting for Coop. Sucks for her._

_"Jeez, fine ok?" I sit on the couch. The doorbell rings."Ha." I run back and forth on the floor repeatedly imitating me pacing to bother Arden.I can feel Arden's glare and annoyance as I open the door and am met with the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. "Hey." I exhale out, taking in Spencer Carlin's blue halter top and tight jeans. I opted for casual. Less stress._

_"Hey yourself." She walks up to me and kisses me fully on the lips. _

_"Spencer…take her now. Before I murder her for wearing out our hardwood floors with her pacing." Spencer looks at me amused._

_"Lack of sex." I whisper and she nods, smirking._

_"I heard that, bitch. Leave now." Arden growls from her room._

_"Love you too, Ardypoo. Don't wait up." We giggle as we close the door._

_I open the car door for her and she smiles at me while getting in. I get into the drivers seat and pull out. Once we've hit the streets I take her hand in mine and I drive us to the location of our dinner._

_"Hope you like Chinese, Spence." I smile at her._

_"I love it, actually."_

_"Someone mayyy have mentioned it." I look down and then back up at her._

_"Coop." We both say and laugh. Spencer continues, "Always trying to plan everyone's future and dates but her own."_

_I shrug, "She just needs to get serious about someone. She's played off most things as a joke. It's time for her to grow up."_

_We enter the Chinese restaurant and order. I smile at Spencer and lace my fingers with hers. This is perfect. _

_Our dinner goes according to plan. Small talks about things going on and great food._

_We walk down the beach, hands grasping the other. We sit on the beach and watch the tides ebb and flow. Spencer leans her head against my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head softly, pulling her closer._

_A perfect night complete with a hot kiss goodbye against my front door. I would describe it, but a lady doesn't kiss and tell my friends._

_Flashback ends._

We reach my loft and Spencer can't wait to get her hands on me. Her lips attach to mine and I stumble through the loft, giggling. She pushes me up against the wall in the hallway near my room. Dom Spence is bbaacck. Me likey. She growls softly and it sends shivers down my spine. Her hands grasp the back of my thighs and hoist me up against the wall. My legs wrap around her waist as we kiss hungrily. Damn, she's strong. She pressed up against my center and I moan into her mouth. "Bed. Now." She smirks into our kiss and manages to carry me to my bedroom, slightly shoving the door with her hip so it closes. She lays me down on the bed and we crawl up towards the middle. I move my hands up under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach before peeling it off of her. She straddles my hips and sits up as I gaze at her soft mounds encased in a black bar. So fuckin' sexy. I trail my fingers up her abs and to her clothed breasts. She bites her lip and groans out when I knead them gently in my hand, flicking over her nipples peaking out from the bra. Her hips jerk into mine and I moan at the contact. I can feel my clit throbbing. She tugs on my shirt gently and I sit up with her still straddling my lap to allow her to pull it off me. Her eyes turn darker with lust. Her lips crash into mine and we fall back onto the bed with her on top of me again. Her hand goes to the clasp of my bra and easily undoes it, tossing my bra somewhere in the room. Her hands caress my breasts and I moan at the sensation of her hands on my bare flesh. She leans down and kisses down my neck, being sure to mark me as her own before kissing my breast and taking a nipple into her mouth. I arch up as her tongue flicks against my nipple. Her other hand snakes down and unzips my skirt. Her mouth parts from my nipple and goes down further trailing kisses down my stomach and below my navel. She tugs the skirt off my legs along with the thong I'm wearing beneath them. She looks up at me and I look back. Her eyes are no longer filled with lust, but something that looks a lot closer to another emotion that we haven't talked about. She watches me as she trails her fingers through my folds. My breath hitches and my stomach tightens. She smirks a bit before entering me slowly with a finger. I'm drenched and it slips easily in. Having Spencer inside me is…indescribable. Her finger pumps in and out before adding another. My walls push against the intrusion before giving to it. I toss my head back as her tongue comes to circle and flick my clit. I don't know how long she's been working on me, but I'm coming close to climax. My walls clench around her fingers. "That's is Ash, baby. Come for me." And with those husky words, I come undone and an orgasm ripples through my body. Spencer wraps her other arm around me and holds me to her. My body slowly relaxes and she scoots up wrapping her arms around me. I have a feeling this is going to be a long and pleasurable night.


	15. Mornings with the Davies

**Alrighttyyy weekend update technically a day earlier than usual on the weekend update, cause I loves ya guys. Really hope to see more reviews to help me out here. You guys make my life and it's good to know what you think and that you're still out there reading.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...wish Ash and Spence were miiineee...but no.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**BreakYourHeart: Yeah, Dom Spence had to make an appearence. Pft, would be stupid not to put in Dom Spency. And you shall see what's sorta happenin' with the Brooke soooon.**

**southfan12191989: Evverryyyone wants a Dom spence in their life...although I'm partially to an Ashley.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mornings with the Davies<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I roll over and feel a body next to me. I crack an eye open and am met with the gorgeous sight of my naked girlfriend. I grin and trace my fingers down her spine. She wiggles slightly and I chuckle. The sheet is wrapped around her waist leaving her upper half bare. I slide over and pull her to me our naked bodies snuggling together.

"Mm..Ash." She murmurs sleepily. "I'm sore." She grumbles into her pillow. I chuckle and place a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I'll massage that out later." I husk out with a smirk and I feel her shiver slightly. My stomach growls, effectively ruining the mood. She giggles and turns over to face me. I press a kiss to her lips.

"Let's go get that bottomless pit of yours some food." She chuckles poking my stomach.

I quirk an eyebrow, "Oh really? I do recall you loving this 'bottomless pit' last night." I press her hand to my stomach. She couldn't stop kissing my abs last night. She blushes slightly. I wink and play with her fingers.

I eventually roll out of bed going into my closet for some clothes, "Now that's a view I'd like to see every morning." I hear Spencer say. I chuckle.

"Maybe if you're lucky, babe." I quip as I pull on some boxers and a robe. I grab a spare one and some shorts for her, walking out to see Spencer sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her. If my stomach weren't about to eat itself, I'd take her again. Fuckin' sexy.

I hold out the clothes for her and she drops the sheet sauntering over to me, swaying her hips. My eyes devour her nude body. Damn, that is so mine. She slips on the shorts and robe, tossing her hair up into a messy bun. She turns to walk away but I grab her and pull her to me. She smiles and kisses my lips gently. "Well, mornin'." I wink and she giggles. "Let's go eat."

"Ash, there's only so much my pussy can take…" She teases and my mouth drops. Dirty little minx. She just winks and saunters off, I can't help but stare at her ass as I walk behind her.

I glance into Arden's room and it looks as if she wasn't here all night. Spencer stops and notices. "Wow, thought that was going to be different with Al." She shrugs. "But I guess not everyone can change."

"Spence…she may be a bit of a slut, but she's my sister. Be careful with who you're talkin' to." I'm a little defensive. She is a mini-me after all and we're family.

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my neck, "I know, hun. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought since she liked Al so much they wouldn't rush into things." She kisses my lips softly. "And also, Alex is one of my good friends. She's helped me through some shit, so I'm a little protective. She can't get her heart broken again." Spencer looks at me sincerely.

"I know, I know. Last night was crazy, but at least it ended well." I wink at her and she just chuckles and walks into the kitchen.

We're starting to prepare breakfast when the front door opens to reveal a tired looking Arden Davies.

"Ah, look who's doing the walk of shame." I quip as I steal bacon from Spencer's plate and she swats at me.

Arden rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Ash. You two obviously had some fun last night, judging by Spencer in your clothes at the moment."

"Yeah, we did. Seems like you were doing the same thing somewhere else." I press, hoping she'll tell us something.

"Jeez, Ash, nothing happened you big doofus." I see Alex Cooper walk into the doorway. "You really think I'd put out while we're not even dating? Some best friend and sister you are." She teases with a scowl on her face.

"Well, sorry. And Spencer thought the same thing." I whine out the last bit and point at Spencer childishly. Spencer turns and narrows her eyes at me. "What? Babe it's true." She just rolls her eyes and continues cooking her eggs.

"Well, while you two are here, want some breakfast? You two can tell us why you're coming here this early in the morning after staying out all night." Spencer suggests as she dishes breakfast onto plates.

Arden nods enthusiastically, "Food. Good. Yes."

Coop chuckles and wraps an arm around her, "That's Arden for, why yes Spencer I'd love some breakfast that you will so generously make for me." Arden rolls her eyes and leans against Alex. "You of course know that I hate all that is breakfast except for the occasional chocolate chip pancake." Spencer smiles, nodding.

Arden turns to Alex. "What? What about bacon?" Uh oh. Bacon is like…Arden's food savior.

"Hate it." Arden's eyes go wide.

"Blasphemy, get out of my house." She pushes Alex away, pretending to be outraged. Alex just chuckles.

"Ard, hun. Seriously, I think our relationship can withstand a lack of interest in breakfast." Arden giggles and Alex pulls her close. Relationship? Are they together? What have I missed? I need to know these things. Best friend plus sister equals me needing to be in the loop, people.

In a few more minutes we're all sitting around the dining table. Everyone eating and drinking coffee…except for Coop, who happens to hate coffee as well. Arden pretty much had a heart attack and vowed to convert her to bacon-coffianity.

They're kind of adorable, nudging each other and Coop messing with her while she's eating. I pull Spencer close as we eat our breakfast together. "Sooo, spill. You two obviously know what went on with us last night." I smirk and rub Spencer's side gently.

Alex shrugs, "Nothing. Just Arden meeting Smudge." Spencer chuckles. Ah, Smudge the cat. So she definitely went inside her house. "And then we had a talk and I told her we could be together, but just take it slow." She passes off the information like its nothing. Arden grins and Spencer snuggles close into me after finishing her breakfast.

"Really happy for the both of you." My lovely blonde comments with her full stomach. "But that whole taking it slow thing, doesn't explain why Arden didn't come home last night and was with you." Spencer raises a brow at Alex and Arden. Alex chuckles and wraps her arm around Arden.

"Spence, come on. I knew you two were going to be doing whatever you two would like to call it once you left." Alex looks at us, smirking. "Why would I let Arden go back into this house and find herself in an awkward situation? Sure, we kissed and snuggled a bit, but she insisted she stay on the couch." My eyebrows shoot up and Spencer and I look at Arden who blushes and buries her face in Coop's neck.

"Aww, Ardypoo. So sweeeet." I tease her and Spencer nudges me. "What? It iissss. Wittle Ardy has a girlfrienddddd…" Next thing I know I have a piece of bacon hit me in the face.

"Babe…I wanted to eat that…" Arden whines.

Alex smirks, "Come on, that was so much better than just eating it."

I snort, "You two talking about eating is suggesstiveee." Spencer hits my shoulder.

"Ashley."

I pout, "I can't help it if I have the mind and hormones of a teenage boy sometimes." She just smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Alex, no throwing things at the table." Spencer says in a motherly tone.

"Jesus, she sleeps with you once and she thinks she can take over the house." Alex teases. "I'd hate to see what happens when you two get married."

I look at Spencer and she narrows her eyes at her, "Al. I'd run. Like…now."

Alex's eyes widen and she hops out of her chair. Spencer's out of hers in an instant and charging for her. She catches Alex around the waist in a tackle and they fall to the floor, laughing and wrestling. Spencer pins Alex to the floor.

"Always knew you were a top, Spence. Lucky for you I'm a bottom." Alex winks and Spencer rolls her eyes. Arden's dazed off obviously thinking about the sexual context of those words. Alex quickly flips over ontop of Spencer and grabs her, throwing her over her shoulder. Spencer squeals.

"Al, you big doofus. Put my girlfriend down." I say getting up and walking over to her.

"Oh, I'll put her down." Alex grins deviously. I think of the shower scene from a few weeks ago. As much as I'd love to see a soaking wet Spencer…she's not gonna be happy.

"Al. Down. Now." I growl out and she raises a brow at me.

"I'm sorry, was that an order?" She challenges.

"Damn right it was. My house. My girlfriend. Down." Her eyes narrow.

"Make me."

I glance at Arden. "Alex. Put Spencer down." Arden says in a bored tone. Alex pouts before setting Spencer back down. She's already whipped.

I hear a noise buzzing and Coop pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket.

"Hey…wait what? Alright Brooke, where are you? At Lucy and Ky's? Why?" Isn't Carmen staying there? "Seriously Brooke, tell me…wait, who was that?...Seriously, Brooke?...No, Brooke. I'm not mad. Just disappointed. You deserve better…I'll be right over." Alex closes her phone. "Huh..well, seems like my best friend fucked my ex that Arden punched last night for harassing me. This should be an interesting story." Arden wraps her arms around Alex comforting her. "Ard, really I'm fine. I have you." She kisses her lips softly. "I just want to know why." And don't we all.


	16. Things Unfold

**Thanks to those of you reviewing. Buttt come on, I've got 4 times as many reviews on my Brittana story. What's up lurkers? Don't feel like giving a critique or encouragement to get me going? Right now school's busy. I don't have a lot of time to write so every little review counts.**

**Disclaimer: You knnnnowww.**

**REVIEWERSSS:**

**DatBiiitchZee: Yeah, Ardex is pretty cute. A wet Spencer is something everyone needs to see once in their life time...its like the 8th world wonder.**

**BreakYourHeart: Hey, cliffy resolved for now. Alex does not like bacon. I'm not fond of it either. Of course you think they need hormonal teenage boy time...no surprise there. Dom Spence might be around a few times in the future. Unfortunately there is no foam or briley in this chapter. Saaad. But theres a bit of Kycy if that makes it a weeee bit better?**

**READ, REEEVVIEEWW, and ENJJOYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Things Unfold<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I yawn slightly and stretch before getting out of bed. Kyla's already up, crazy yoga person that enjoys the mornings. I shuffle to the kitchen. I don't have to be at the bar for a couple hours. It's good being boss. I plan on relaxing.

As I reach the kitchen I hear a raspy voice coming from the guest room where my sister is staying. "Carmen…no, we can't. I'm serious. Alex is on her way over. She's already disappointed in me….She's my best friend, Carm." Brooke? And my sister? Ashley explained a few things to me as I took my sister back to my office last night. Alex and Carmen were together back at UCLA and all that. From what I saw, Brooke seemed like she hated Carmen. So why is she here and in her bedroom?

I see a flustered Brooke Leighton complete with JBF (just been fucked) hair trudge into the kitchen. She freezes. "Uh..hey Luce." She runs her fingers through her messy hair. I give her my judging quirk of the eyebrow. "Don't worry, I already called Alex. She'll be over any minute." I just watch her closely trying to study how she's acting.

"Lucy, stop scaring the poor girl." Kyla walks through out front door. I smirk as beads of sweat drip down her chest. "And stop perving on me woman." My eyes dart away and I grin sheepishly.

"My bad, Ky. But you know I love you all sweaty and hot from your morning jogs." I walk over to her and pull her close, kissing her gently. Her lips taste of salt and lip gloss. I smirk and run my fingers through her damp hair. "Mornin' lovely." She smiles up at me and gives me a peck.

"Ugh, dude. I don't wanna see that. It's like…I dunno watching family get it on or something." Alex walks through the door with a smirk. She's only teasing. Although with the way she's capturing Arden's heart…she may just become family.

"Whatever, Al." I smirk and pull her into a hug.

"Dude, gross. Schweatay schnastyness. I don't want Kyla's bodily fluids on me." That sounded a whole lot dirtier than it should have. I hit her shoulder. She smirks, "I kid. I'd be honored to have anything that came out of Kyla Davies body to cover me." Gross…or sexy? I have no idea, she's just weird. She kneels before Kyla and I chuckle, shaking my head. "M'lady." She kisses Kyla's hand. Kyla rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Get up you goof." Kyla smiles and ruffles her hair.

"Quite the charmer, Coop." Carmen's leaning on the wall, looking at her.

"Yeah, these Davies women. I tell ya." She shakes her head and Kyla hits her arm. "What? I've got a Davies girl okay?" We all look at her. Does that mean…? "We're taking it slow, alright?" Kyla squeals and jumps on Alex in congratulations. Alex chuckles and holds Kyla up while she rambles on. "Ky as much as I love getting in a morning workout. Can you get off me before I drop you?" Kyla nods and hops off, walking over to me and pecking my cheek.

"I'm gonna go shower, babe. Stay here and make sure no one gets killed in our house." I chuckle and press a kiss to her lips, smacking her ass as she walks away. I stare at her backside, damn…that's so mine. I look up at see Brooke looking fairly awkward.

"Hey Brookie." Alex offers gently, smiling a bit. "Rough night?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She rasps out vaguely.

"What happened after I left, how'd you get here?" Alex walks over to Brooke, taking her hands in hers, forcing Brooke to look at her. I feel awkward in this situation so I just sit myself at the counter and listen to them.

Carmen walks over, "We both should explain , Al." Alex looks between them.

Brooke sighs, "I had a thing for Carmen when we first met her. You just happened to grab her attention first."

_Flashback-4 years ago. UCLA_

_No ones POV_

_Alex and Brooke are talking and chuckling in one of the local coffee shops in LA, notorious for being a lesbian hangout. A tall, Latina girl approaches them._

_"Hey, you two go to UCLA right? I think I saw you in my chemistry class. I'm Carmen." Alex and Brooke nod at the figure. Alex and Brooke both checking her out. Brooke's slightly more enticed by the brunette. Alex just smirks. _

_"Yeah, I'm Alex. This is Brooke. Sucks they have a chem requirement. Should've just taken AP in high school to get out of it." Alex jokes and smiles._

_"So you're pretty smart, I'm guessing." Carmen smiles. "I think you could totally pull off that hot librarian look." She adds with a wink._

_Alex blushes slightly and shrugs, "I've got a few AP's under my belt. Graduated in the top ten percent of my class and all that."_

_Brooke looks between the two and sighs inwardly. They've obviously got something going on, she thinks. I'd better step away. Even if I do feel a pull towards Carmen. Eh, It'll go away._

_End Flashback_

**Lucy's POV**

"It just never did." Brooke shrugs.

"You really should've told me, Brooke. I'd have backed off." Alex sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "Probably would've saved me the heart ache." She chuckles ruefully.

"Oh come on, we had some good times, Coop." Carmen wraps an arm around Alex who I notice tenses slightly. God, my sister never learns does she? I know she's a sweet person somewhere in there.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Alex shrugs, her arm off. "I'm still not gonna be all buddy-buddy with you. You crossed a line last night, Carm."

"Oh come on, you've got the squirt now. So why can't we put this behind us? I mean it was a long time ago. I know what I did was shitty, okay? You were the only one that I thought I was capable of loving and that scared me." I can hear the sincerity in my sister's voice. She really had deep feelings for Al. "So I ran, I escaped and turned to Nikki."

"Surprised you didn't just go for the kill and grab Brooke." Alex grumbles.

"Well unlike you, I knew that your best friend had feelings for me." Alex's head whips in Carmen's direction. "Yeah, I knew. I'd never toy with her like that. It would've crushed both of you."

"You knew?" Brooke walks towards Carmen. "Is that why you kissed me last night? Because you thought I still had feelings for you and I'd be a good fuck to take advantage of?" Brooke growls out a bit. Carmen scrambles to save face.

"No! Brooke, I really care about you, okay? After I screwed up things with Alex, the thing that seemed to hurt me the most was that I was cut off from you. I couldn't talk to you and you wouldn't give me the time of day because of your loyalty to Coop. I realized when I saw you last night and you called me out on my shit that I still had those feelings. I really like you. That's why I kissed you in Lucy's office last night. I felt the same connection that you felt with me that day. I just thought you were taken or not interested because you wouldn't look at me or talk to me. Alex took interest so I took Alex."

"Jeez, wow, I feel just amazing. I feel like some shitty consolation prize. I know it was a long time ago, but really I was playing second to my best friend the whole time, even if you didn't know it completely." Alex exclaims. "You two can just go live happily ever after now. Brooke do you need a ride home or not? Because I'm sure Carmen can give you a ride in everyway possible." Alex growls out. "Or did she do that last night?" Brooke slaps Alex across the face. The room goes silent. I stare in shock. Alex rubs her cheek. "Fucking perfect, Brooke. Really." Brooke moves to touch her and Alex pushes her away. "No, you don't get to play the worried best friend card after you did this. Have fun with your soulmate, I could give a fuck." Alex storms off out of the room. I chase after her.

"Al, stop." She continues walking down the hallway. "Alexandra Cooper, fucking stop right now."

She spins around, "Or what? You gonna slap me? You're gonna hurt me? Is that a Reed thing?" Something snaps and I grab her wrist and spin it behind her, grabbing her other one and restraining her.

"Don't you ever lump me in with my sister or my father." I seethe out. "A cheater and a criminal, I'm none of that shit." Her eyes widen. I've put up with people comparing me to my criminal of a father my whole life. I can't stand it anymore.

"Luce…I'm sorry. I just…It's been so crazy." I can hear her starting to breakdown. I let go of her and she wraps her arms around my neck, burying her face into me. I awkwardly pat her back. I don't do, mushy emotional things. I feel awkward when people other than Ky cry around me.

"Coop, it'll be ok." I whisper softly. She shakes her head. "It will."

"Lucy? Alex?" I hear my girlfriend's voice from behind me. I turn and look.

"Hey Ky. Al, here is having a rough time." She looks at my awkwardness and smiles a bit in understanding.

"I'll take it from here, Luce." She pecks my cheek and Alex looks up from me.

"My bad, Luce. I forgot your not too touchy feely with people other than Ky." She chuckles slightly at the uncomfortable look on my face.

"Yeah, yeah, It's fine. I'm gonna go talk to Brooke and the ass I call a sister. Hope you feel better, Coop." And with that I walk into my apartment to see Brooke Leighton being pinned to the wall by my sister as she whispers things in her ear. Ew. Dude, seriously? "Guys. Come on." I groan.

They pull away. "Despite what you may think…I did not sleep with Carmen last night."

"Yeah, you definitely would've heard. Considering I hear you and Ky at night most of the time." My face flushes. Shit, Kyla will noooot be happy to hear that.

"We just talked and snuggled." My sister? Snuggling? I resist the urge to laugh. Carm awkwardly looks at the ground. So it is true. They have feelings for each other.

"I suggest you two sort your shit out, and then explain said shit to Coop who will either throw said shit in your face or accept it."

"Eloquently put there, Luce." Brooke chuckles and leans into my sister.

"Yeah well. Whatever." I hear giggles and I roll my eyes.


	17. A First Argument

**Alright guys. IM ALIVE. I promise. My computer decided to implode over the weekend so all of my writing and stuff had to be salvaged by a professional and transfered over to another computer. Sooooooo good news, I'm back and my stuff was saved. Wooo. Bad news is that college apps are CRAZY and I've barely got enough time to do homework and sort of work on apps. Soooooo I'll try my best guys to get these out here. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Youuuu knowwww ittttt. Duh. You know the OCs and storyline are miiine.**

**REVIEWERSS:**

**BreakYourHeart: Crooke...Or Bramen...Eithers a bit strange. That's an idea. PEOPLE THINK OF A MASH UP NAME FOR THEM! Briley will be around. No worries there.**

**southfan12191989: Lucy and Ky are definately cute. Lucy's tough...but she can be a total softie sometimes. I dunno, Coop's just a target for most things and drama, the innocent character always gets the drama, it seems.**

**REVIEW, READ, ENJOY! (Think of a Brooke/Carmen mash up name while you're at it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>A First Argument<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I are curled up on the couch snuggling. Her head against my chest as we watch random movies on tv. She flips the channel again and we see Alex's show. Spencer chuckles.

"I wonder if art imitates life, or life imitates art in Alex's world." She watches as we see a particularly heated argument going on between Alex and Nikki's characters.

"Probably a little of both. Gotta find inspiration somewhere." I run my fingers through her hair and the front door opens swiftly. I turn my head and see an upset Alex walk through the door with my other sister trailing behind her. Coop walks straight into Arden's room and shuts the door. Alright, I need to know what's going on here.

"Hey, Ky. Long time, sister. Hiding from me?"

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, "Nah, just me and Luce being boring and not involving ourselves in this craziness." She motions around herself.

"What exactly went on over there?" Spencer asks.

Kyla repeats the story to us and Spencer snuggles closer into me. Glad I have her and we don't have a lot of stuff like this to deal with directly.

"Wow, so Al really was a fill in for Brooke?"

Kyla's face scrunches up a bit in thought, "I don't think Carmen was conscious of it during their relationship…maybe towards the beginning. I mean she said that we didn't know how strong her feelings really were until last night."

Spencer runs her fingers through my hair as we sit and catch up with Kyla on the couch, waiting for Ardex's reappearance from Arden's room.

Kyla chuckles, "You two really are adorable. Plus you guys so got it on last night." I raise a brow at her and Spencer blushes slightly. "Oh come on, you're practically glowing, you can't keep your hands off of each other in the cuteest ways possible, anddd you looked like you were going to maul each other at Sappho's last night anyways." She shrugs.

"You're doing that weird freaky sister thing where you analyze me. It's kinda weirding me out Ky, not gonna lie."

"Well, I think it's cute and sweet and great that your sibling knows so much about you." I can sense her mood has changed slightly. She seems a little upset? "Be lucky for that."

Ky and I look between each other with confused expressions. All of a sudden, we hear yelling coming from Arden's room. The door flies open and Coop stomps out. "Why do you fucking care so much, Al? You have me. Isn't that what you want?" Arden yells at her.

Alex whips around, "Fuck yes that's what I want, Ard. Why the hell would you question that?"

"Because you're obsessing over your ex and your best friend. So what, they fucked. Are you jealous or something?"

Alex lets out an exasperated sigh, "You don't fucking get it. But why should you, I mean we've only been together for a night."

"And who's fucking fault is that?" The room falls silent and Alex freezes. Spencer releases a small growl and her eyes narrow, I pull her to me. It would be hot if she weren't going to pummel my sister. Arden looks like she regrets the statement and tries to grasp words to dig her out of this hole.

"Mine." Alex whispers out, looking at some random corner of the room, not meeting any of our eyes. Her shoes scuff the floor.

"Al…no, I didn't mean-"

"No, you did." She sighs, trying to calm herself. She continues in an even tone. "I get that you're frustrated. You normally get what you want when you want it." Arden tries to interrupt, obviously a little hurt by the statement. "No, I'm not being mean, I'm being truthful Ard. Have you ever had to work for a girl?" Arden remains silent. "Have you ever not gotten something you wanted that you could buy?" Silence. "Have you ever grown up having to prove yourself and work really hard because you don't have any connections what so ever?" She has a point. Alex, Bridget and Spencer had to work hard for their fame. Lucy had us as connections. We, Davies girls have a rock star for a father. Sam and Wiley's family is one of the wealthiest in San Francisco. "It's not your fault you've been conditioned to be that way, so I understand the frustration, okay? Just don't throw my insecurities back in my face."

"Al…I'm sorry." Arden walks up to her and wraps her arms around Alex. Alex relaxes slightly. "Now, tell me what I don't understand." She says softly.

"I'm not jealous. Brooke and I have never been and will never been together. We lived with each other for 4 years and I view her as a sister. And as a sister, I'm majorly protective. So when I heard she and Carmen hooked up, I was pissed. She knew I had made a mistake with her and yet she chooses to make the same one." Alex and Arden sit down on the couch opposite us as Alex continues to explain. "I was going over there to find answers and I found them. It unnerved me to discover that my best friend was in love with the ex that screwed me over, I was worried about her. Then, they tell me that Carmen never really wanted me in the first place, but because they were too scared to talk to each other, I got dragged through a relationship that emotionally scarred me. I just felt betrayed. She could've told me to back off and I would have, but she just let me continue to hurt her over and over again without knowing it." Arden intertwines their fingers together. "But I see…that I guess I have to let her make her own mistakes…who knows, maybe Carm can change. Seems to be a trend nowadays." She smiles softly at Arden. She's right. Me, Arden, Wiley, and even Lucy way back when, were not the monogamous kind. We just found the people we'd give it up for. Maybe Brooke can be that for Carmen.


	18. An Interesting Dream

**Hey readers and reviewers, sorry for the wait. As I said, its getting crazy this semester. Hope this was worth the wait. I think my Brittana story is going to be wrapping up soon and I've recently become fascinated with Quinntana? I know right? Weird. Don't worry, this story will be going on, we've barely touched on anything. Anyways tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Youuuuuuu know, the thing with the thing mine...that other thing not mine**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy: Well, thank you m'lady. Always wonderful to hear from you and discover you are still around. Spencer will be addressed soon enough.**

**mirrornvrlies: Well thank you, I'm trying to write more when I find the time.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>An Interesting Dream <strong>

**Arden's POV**

That fight wore both of us out so we excused ourselves to my bedroom. Alex shuts the door, gently behind us with her back to me. I eye her hungrily, glancing over her strong legs and ass. Seeing that side of Alex was a total turn on. She turns around and looks at me.

"What?" She asks innocently with a confused look on her face. Too cute. I saunter over to her and wrap my arms around her neck.

"You're so fucking hot when you're angry." I place a kiss on her neck and she gasps slightly. My voice has dropped several octaves. "I wanted you so badly in there." My hands slide up the back of her shirt while her arms wrap around my waist and pull my body to hers. I lean up and take her lips in mine backing up to the bed and spinning us so I land on top. We continue to kiss heatedly til we have to pull away for air.

She smirks slightly and I grin down at her. "Maybe I should be angry a little more if that's the response I get from you, babe." Alex smiles and pecks my lips softly. I reclaim her lips again, pressing harder into her and she groans."Fucking shit, Ard." She's so incredibly innocent, charming and cute at times and then she opens her mouth, seriously that girl has the language of a surfer and swears like a sailor at the same time.

I run my fingers through her hair and I can tell that she's finding it hard to stay focused with my body pressing down into hers. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I watch her curiously, what is she doing? Her eyes open and they're not clouded with lust anymore. They're hard and cold.

"Arden Davies. You need to get off me." I scurry off her in her authoritative tone. She smiles softly. Wait, where is turned on Alex from two seconds ago? "You're so cute. Funny that you think you can excite me, Arden." Wait, why is she speaking to me like a child. "Poor Arden, can't handle a stronger woman can she?" She teases in a baby voice. Wait. What's going on? I look around confused. "You always get what you want Arden, but you won't get me." She moves off the bed and starts walking away.

"Alex, wait! Where are you going?" I reach out for her but a hand comes out and grabs her pulling her into a kiss. They break away and I see a smirking Brooke Leighton. Ow, shit. What the hell? My arm.

"Arden…Arden…Seriously!"

My eyes shoot open and I'm wrapped around a very grumpy tired looking Alex Cooper. Like seriously, I look like a koala and she's my tree. We're in my room. Right, we went here to sleep and cuddle after the fight.

She looks pointedly at me, "Arden…" She motions to me and warns. I scurry off of her trying to shake the dream. She must see the look on my face because her expression changes to concerned and she takes my hand, pulling me to her. She feels safe and warm. Feels like home. It calms me, being in her arms. "Ard…what's wrong? Bad dream?" I nod into her neck and snuggle closer. "Wanna tell me?" I look up at her and nod slowly.

I tell her the contents of my dream and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow at the end. "So, basically you were mauling me, I shut off my feelings, said you were incapable of handling me and then I made out with Brooke infront of you?" I nod and she just shakes her head and smiles. "It's just all of your insecurities and the events of the past few days finally appearing in your dreams through your subconscious." She makes things sound smart. I'm lucky if I get, Arden like Alex lots. She'd be all like Arden fancies Alex upon the highest zenith of her being. I see a snapping in front of my face…a snapping in front of my face? Like I said articulate. "Yo, space cadet, that's my job." She smiles and pecks my cheek. "You have nothing to worry about, alright? I'm pretty easy to handle, low maintenance, just refuel with food every day or so and I'm good to go. Don't worry, Ard. I'm not going anywhere."

God, I hope not. I don't know what I'd do without this loveable oaf, it's the greatest and most frightening thing I've ever experienced. It's love. Truly is.

**Ashley's POV**

I jog alongside my sister. No of course not the lazy short one known as Arden. Kyla and I need a little bonding time so, I figured why not get some exercise too. We come to a stop at the park and sit on the bench, stretching our muscles and regaining our breath.

"So how are things with Luce? Having a big gay wedding anytime soon?" I chuckle and Kyla smacks my arm playfully, smiling.

"Nah, with all this Carmen drama I doubt Luce would ask me."

"Why does Luce have to ask? Why not you?" I ask curiously as I brush my sweaty bangs from my face.

"Because we agreed to it on our first date.." Kyla blushes and chuckles.

"Wait, what?" I laugh. "You two were talking about marriage on your first date? That was like in our junior year of high school."

Kyla shrugs, "We were just kidding around about kids and family and all of that and it slipped out. Our plans for the future haven't changed since then, just our occupations."

"Well, I'm happy for you two. You've been together longer than mom and dad ya know." I nudge her playfully. "What is it like 7 years or something?"

She smiles, "Yeah, just about that."

"Crazy. Seems like only yesterday you were following us around because you had no friends or life." I sigh dramatically and she hits my arm. "Ouch, sister, chill with the hitting, I need that arm to woo the ladies." She gives me that raised eyebrow 'I can't believe you just said that look'. "And by ladies I mean Spencer. Yeeesh."

She smiles and leans against the bench, "So, how goes that relationship? I mean you've already consummated it and everything." She wiggles her eyebrows. Such a dork.

I can feel the dopey grin spread across my face at the mention of Spencer. "Yeah, I'm kinda crazy for this girl."

"You think you might…?" She trails off. Love? Do I love her? Am I falling? Yeah…I think I am.

"I don't know Ky, but I'm definitely falling." Kyla squeals and crushes me in a hug. Jeez, she has some energy. "Ky…suffocation here…" She releases me.

"Sorry, sorry, just so happy for you, plus Spencer's like amazing and yeah so proud of you." She's so giddy. I just smile and shake my head. I've told my sister, now can I tell Spencer?


	19. Learning the Past

**Hey guys, I know its short...but what do you expect when I only get one review? It's hard enough to find time to write as it is, then having no feedback or proding slows it down majorly.**

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

**REVIEWER!**

**FumblingTowardsEcstasy: Why thank you, m'lady. Glad to hear from you as always. **

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Learning the Past<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I return home from my jog to find an angry Spencer yelling into her phone, "No, Mom I'm not coming home….I know but he's never supported me, plus he practically ruined my life…No I can't just get over it…" She pauses and sighs, "Fine…Only because I want you guys to meet Ash, but if he so much as-..Ok, see you soon. Bye." She tosses her phone onto the couch.

"I'd like to say it's good to come home to you…but right now I don't know whether to run away or jump you." I tease her and she whips around, surprised.

"Oh hey, Ash. Uh…did you hear all of that? Hope you don't mind, Arden let me in on her way out to meet Alex." She rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"It's fine, Spence. I love being with you." I wink and she smiles. "So, I came in on, 'not coming home'." I walk to her and grasp her hands in mine. "What's going on, hun?"

She leads us to sit down on my couch and takes a deep breath. "I guess it's time in our relationship where I'll tell you about my past."

"You don't have to, Spence." I don't want to push her into things.

"No, really, I need to tell you. Especially because you're kind of meeting my family tomorrow at our barbeque." She makes a pained expression waiting for my reaction. It's kind of cute.

I chuckle softly, "Spencer, hunny, I'd love to meet the family. You've pretty much met mine and gave me a couple more." I wink and she chuckles.

"Well, my mom's a doctor, she works at this huge hospital in LA. My dad's a chef, he's got his own café in West Hollywood. Then there's my older brother…" She seems to force the word out, "Glen. And there lies the problem of me coming back." I squeeze her hand gently to encourage her to continue. She sighs, "He made my childhood a living hell. I came out to him right after I came out to my friends who took it well. He said I didn't know what I was talking about, but I continued and then he ran downstairs to out me to my parents. Much to my surprise and his frustration, they took it pretty well. My dad was understanding and supportive. My mom needed a little time to warm up to it, but it wasn't like she was going to throw me out of the house by my hair. Glen was not satisfied with their reactions and stormed out. From then through his graduation he made my life hell at school. He managed to find the few homophobes at school and form a group that would torment me everyday by any means possible." She takes a deep breath. "Actually, the whole reason I got into photography was because I had hid in an art room where a friend of mine, Chelsea, was painting. She told me I needed to get my mind off of things or turn to something constructive to do besides hide like a coward and tossed me a camera. Best thing that's ever happened to me. I documented a lot of it and I keep the developed photos in a box under my bed, I can't look at them everyday." Wow, she went through a lot. I'm sad I couldn't be there to protect her from all that.

"Wow, Spence. I'm so sorry, love." I pull her close and kiss her cheek. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side tomorrow." Then an idea hits me. "We should bring a couple more lesbians." I smirk devilishly.

She looks at me suspiciously, "Like who?"

"Oh you know, Coop, Arden, Lucy, Ky, Bridget, and Wiley." I say innocently.

"You just want them there because you know Alex, Luce, and Wiles would kill him if he was being annoying." Spencer says accusingly.

"What? No. Psh…" I sigh. "Ok, ok. How do you know me so well already?"

She chuckles and shrugs, "Just talented I suppose."

"_Oh very_ talented." I growl outand pounce on her. She squeals and giggles under me. I kiss her lips softly. "So…can we bring them? Please?" I give her the big brown puppy dog eyes and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Yes! "My mom wanted to meet my friends too anyways. Just make them behave or you'll be trouble." She gives me a pointed look.

"What kind of _trouble?_" I say suggestively in my husky voice.

"Not the good kind." She smirks. "The withholding kind." My face drops. Shit, they better be good.


	20. Barbeque at the Carlins

**Whoa, dude, 20 chapters already? And I'm not even close to finishing what I have to say with this universe...as you all know, I tend to write sequels with these characters...dunno if I plan on doing a sequel...BUT I can tell this definately has a lot more chapters to it.**

**Disclaimer: YA know.**

**REVIEWERS (THANK YOUUUUUU SO MUCH...yes...I got excited)**

**hptriospashley: Aw, thanks. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of quality chapters to this one.**

**Purplelover92: Yes, Glen is ass-ish. Or atleast old him was, never know.**

**twilightbloodVD: No problem, you'll get more.**

**DatBitchZee: Quite a mix. Coop vs. Glen will be a battle of epic proportions**

**BreakYourHeart: YOU SHOULD BE SORRY WOMAN! And glen has a few things coming his way. Don't worry.**

**southfan12191989: Yep, maybe jogging slomo kinda tops that. xD Yerp thar be trouble ahead.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Barbeque at the Carlins <strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"I swear to god Alex if you don't behave yourself…" Spencer threatens.

"Jesus, what are you? My wife? Chill Spence." Alex grumbles with her head pressed against the glass window in my car.

"I mean it , Al. No shenanigans or I'll make Arden-"

"What withhold? Too late. Ow-fuck." I hear the smack of what I guess is Arden hitting Alex.

"Alex!" Arden chastises her girlfriend. As you can probably tell, we're on our way to the Carlin home. Lucy and Kyla had to go to a fashion event for Kyla's line so they couldn't make it. When we invited Alex and Arden along, Alex already knew that the Carlin siblings didn't speak but was filled in soon after. Let's just say I did not want to be in her way at that moment. Luckily, we had our very own Coop tranquilizer, Arden.

"I mean it, Al. Last time was bad and Glen wasn't even there. You played an impromptu version of "Spencer's mom" to my mother because you had a little too much to drink." Arden and I burst out laughing at the image of Alex serenading Spencer's mother with a Fountains of Wayne song. I look in the rearview mirror and see a little smirk on Alex's pouty face.

"What? I was nervous, plus I had to deal with your big-assed ex, Madison, the whole night." Spencer just ignores her, pouting. "Alright, Spence. Cool yer biscuits. No MILF jokes, got it."

Spencer grumbles and crosses her arms in a pout in the passenger seat. She's so adorable. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering at warp speed, I have no idea how this day is going to go.

We pull into the driveway of a nice two story house. Spencer takes a deep breath. She's probably just as nervous as I am. It's been a while since she's been back.

Alex hops out of the car fearlessly and helps Arden out, smiling. They really are a cute couple. "You guys coming or what? Why am I more comfortable with a random family that I've met like once than said persons family?" Spencer flips her off. "Love you too, Spency."

"Come on, Spence. We'll do it together." I squeeze her hand gently before exiting out of the car.

"Plus, I don't even think assface is here yet." Alex calls out as she waits for us outside the front door.

Spencer and I walk up as Alex knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal an older woman, with blue eyes and blonde hair like my girlfriend, by no means unattractive but hey, if that's what my girlfriend looks like in 30 years, I'm ok with that.

"Hey Mrs. C." Alex smiles and winks.

Mrs. Carlin chuckles, "Hi Alex. Still up to your charming quirky ways, hmm?"

"Yep, Mrs. C. Only I only have that with one woman now." She winks at Arden.

"Oh, this must be Arden. Spencer's told me about you." She shakes Arden's hand before turning to us.

"Spencer." Mrs. Carlin greets her with warm smile and a hug.

"Hey mom." Spencer smiles and then turns to me. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Ashley."

I extend my hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Carlin." She ignores the hand and pulls me into a hug.

"Please, call me Paula. So happy you're here. Anyone who makes my daughter as happy as you do is someone worth meeting."

Spencer blushes, "Mooom."

"Oh right, embarrassing Spencer time is later. Alright, come on in." We enter the house and smell something amazing coming from the backyard.

Paula leads us into the backyard and we see an older man with dark hair at the grill. With another guy, dark haired and muscular. Could this be Glen? He looks familiar.

"Well, that's Arthur at the grill, he'll talk when he's not concentrating."

Mr. C chuckles and waves at us. "Hey girls!

"So we have someone else here today." Paula explains. And Spencer's eyes widen.

"Aiden?" She squeals and the big dark haired guy looks over at her and smiles.

"Hey Spencer." They hug, practically lifting her off the ground.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Spencer says excitedly.

"Yeah, I just got back in town from playing Pro Ball for the Spurs." Oh, Aiden Dennison, basketball player. That's why he's familiar. He looks over Spencer's shoulder. "Quite the entourage of famous people you've got there. Far cry from the people you were hanging out with when we were dating freshman year." So they were together before she came out. Interesting. "You've even got my favorite bad ass. Arden! Get over here you crazy ass woman."

Arden chuckles and rolls her eyes, giving him a hug. "Nice to see you too, Aid." She looks at the confused looks on peoples faces. "What? We met when I was in Texas shooting one of my movies about a year ago."

"Poor thing couldn't find her way around San Antonio to save her life." Arden hits his arm. He chuckles and turns to Alex with a smirk. "Wow, Alex Cooper. Love your stuff, my fiancé watches it and kind of roped me into it. Don't tell the guys though." He grins. Quite the charmer.

"Ah, well, always nice to meet a fan." Coop winks and smiles while Arden wraps an arm around her waist.

"So you two are…?" They nod.

"Yeah, but they are out to the paps yet, so it's a little hush hush." Spencer chimes in and Aiden nods understandingly. "This is my girlfriend, Ashley, as you probably already know."

"Hey, yeah. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand and he smiles friendlily. "My fiancé is a fan of yours as well."

"Ah, well, we've gotta meet this fiancé then." I smirk at him and wrap an arm around Spencer, pulling her close.

"Jesus, my ears are burning." A lanky straight haired dirty blonde with hazel green eyes steps out onto the porch with a plate filled with hamburger patties. She's about Coop's height and looks like she's got the build of an athlete.

"Kris?" The blonde's head shoots up from setting down the plate for Mr. C.

"Coop?" The blonde grins and runs out to Coop who wraps her into a huge hug, rocking back and forth, giggling. Arden looks at them suspiciously. Not again with the jealousy.

"I can't believe you're with this kid." Coop points at Aiden jokingly.

"Behave." The blonde says slaping Alex's arm.

Coop can't stop giggling. "So, watch my do you?"

"Pft, yeah. Best friend when we were little ones duh." Seriously…Coop knows EVERYONE.

Coop turns to us, "Sorry guys, just got excited. This is Kristin Stevens. We grew up together. A Lucy to my Ashley if you will." Coop winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Well, glad to see she wasn't obsessing over some random tv actress/writer because she had a major crush." Aiden wraps his arm around Kristin, smiling.

"Pft, whatever. I make them straight girls go gay." Coop sings out the last part and Kris shakes her head, laughing."What were you doing in LA to meet this guy anyways?"

"I played soccer for the University of Texas and met this one at a bar in San Antonio when my team was traveling. He practically begged for my number and it went from there." She winks and he chuckles, shaking his head.

"Well, could ya blame him? I mean come on." Coop winks and Kris pushes her playfully.

"Anyways, I'm living with him and came to LA to meet his family. Paula and Arthur heard and invited us over, I had no idea you'd be here, goof." She pokes Alex in the side. "Plus, I'm trying out for the US team in a week or so."

"Ah, I know a couple of ladies on that team." Coop smiles. "Could introduce you to a few."

"I'm sure you do, Al. In the most intimate ways, don't think I don't know about Bridget." She smirks. "I'm a soccer buff after all." Coop just rolls her eyes and smiles before pressing a kiss to Arden's cheek.

"Yeah, we'll I've got this one now. Don't plan on changing it." She winks at Arden who tries to conceal her blush.

The evening's going off pretty well. Coop's been entertaining and catching up with Kris while Spencer and I chat with her parents who actually like me.

"Well, just so you know, I never come to a party without my own little surprise." Coop stands up.

"Alex." Spencer warns. "I swear if you start the serenading again-"

"Chill, chill. Spence. I was just talking about the cake I snuck in." Arden, Spencer, my and even Kristin's faces light up at the sound of the word cake. Coop makes the best cakes, I swear she's like a dessert goddess. She claims its just a talent, I think she watches too much Top Chef and Cake Boss, but seeing as Kris knows of the cake, I think I may have lost that round. "I'll just go grab it." She jogs into the house and we hear the door open.

"Well, my birthday isn't for a few weeks, but thanks for the cake and the girl, although I think it's a little strange my parents hired me a stripper that looks like Alex Cooper." A smart-alec, arrogant voice muses.

Arden's head shoots up and she looks pissed. Spencer tenses up in my arms and growls out, "Glen."


	21. The Prodigal Brother

**Heeellooooo there. Here's the rest of the Carlin BBQ. Hope you enjoy. Really workin' to continue this story, if you have any ideas or critiques lemme hear 'em. Reviews are good no matter what the subject!**

**Disclaimer: Welllll obvs Spashley and characters like them are not miiiineee. But Coop, Luce, Arden, Briley, and Kris are miiiineeee.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**hptriospashley: Yep, Glen's a darn party ruiner. **

**BreakYourHeart: Briley will occur soon enoouugghhh. Yeah, I've followed both movies, but they've kind of disappeared.**

**Song used: Rooftops and Invitations- Dashboard Confessional**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prodigal Brother<strong>

**Ashley's POV **

Shit. Glen's here. "I know, you just didn't say that." We hear Coop snarl. Double shit. Everyone scrambles to get inside to assess the situation.

Coop's currently setting down her cake, which looks amazing per usual by the way, and sending a pretty nasty glare at a smirking blonde guy.

"Well hey, who's to say we can't have a little fun?" Glen takes a step towards her. I know the look on Alex's face and Spencer seems to too. Paula seems like she's going to interupt but Spencer stops her. I kinda want to see where this goes.

Alex smirks, "So you think I look like Alex Cooper?" Ha, that innocent act. Such an actress, no wonder she's been nominated for three Emmys. I start wondering what she's up to when I see her fist clenched behind her back.

" Yeah, but way hotter." Glen smirks.

Alex quirks an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Ah uh." Glen just stares as Alex saunters over to him.

"Having trouble speaking there buddy?" She gives him a coy smile and he leans in hoping for a little action and is met with a face full of cake.

He sputters and looks confused, "What the hell?"

"Next time, Glennie. I'd check to see first if I actually was Alex Cooper. Which I am. Secondly, that was for being an asshole to someone you've never spoken to." She smirks, "And this." She steps on his foot and pushes him backwards and crashing to the floor. "Is for being an asshole towards your sister in high school." Alex wipes her hands and turns to us, giving a bow.

We've all been trying to contain our laughter but at that moment we all decide to release it. The roar of laughter erupts and Glen sits up pouting and brushing himself off as he gets up.

"Oh come on, I could've taken her. She just caught me off guard." He whines. Paula and Arthur go back outside to check out the food with grins on their faces.

"You think so?" Coop spins around towards him. "Then come at me bro." Everyone snickers at her bro voice. I look over at Spencer who seems to have relaxed since Alex has taken over Glen for the time being. I grasp her hand and smile at her as she looks up. Alex is still motioning for Glen to 'bring it on'.

"Alex…" Arden warns. Glen's eyes flicker to Arden before giving her a once over that lasted way too long to be by any means friendly.

"Really, sis you've got Arden Davies here too? You've bagged quite a bunch of lesbians haven't you. Although I'm fairly sure, Arden would see it my way to give me a little something." He purrs out suggestively. Shittt, he did not just do that. I glance at Coop who stiffens up.

"You are going to wish you never met me, asswipe." Coop growls out and pushes him. She's furious. No one messes with her friends or girlfriend for that matter.

Glen raises an eyebrow, "Think so Coop? I doubt it."

"Glen, dude, seriously, I'd leave her alone." Aiden steps in and Glen looks at him.

"What is this? Gang up on Glen day? I just want to see how much trash she can actually back up." I can tell Coop's on the verge of snapping. "Did I hurt your feelings Alex Cooper? Poor thing." Spencer's grip on my hand tightens and I pull her into my arms, placing a kiss on her forehead as we watch. He glances over at us. "Ah, so that's why you've got this group. You're banging the older Davies." Spencer stiffens.

"Back off Glen." I growl out. "You did enough damage in high school." I'm already sick of his shit.

"Are we seriously still on his high school shit? I apologized okay?"

"No not okay, Glen. You hurt her everyday for a year emotionally." No one hurts Spencer, ever.

"Oh come on, I've changed." He pleads. "I've accepted her. Haven't I Spencer?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less, Glen, you turned on me when I needed you to support me." Spencer and Glen are arguing back and forth but I tune them out as I watch a very wound up Alex stomp out of the room with Arden following her

"What was her problem anyways? I was directing my comment at Arden." She smacks him on the head. "What?"

"They're dating, ass." Spencer growls out.

"Oh." He murmurs.

"I knew coming back here was a mistake." Spencer shakes her head and walks outside. I motion for Aiden to do something about Glen and he walks off as I follow Spencer.

"Babe, come on. At least he wasn't insulting you for being gay?" I try to pick something good out of this. I don't want her to cut herself off from her family. I really like them and I love Spencer. I know how happy she'll be if she has all of them.

"No, but he just met my friends and he goes and pisses them off and insults them."

"Babe, it's how brothers are."

"How do you know? You don't have one!" She flails her arms around.

"Yeah, but Arden did it to almost everyone growing up and so did Carmen to me when Lucy and I became friends. Coop'll cool off. She doesn't stay pissed, you know that. Just give him a chance to make a better impression. You didn't give me the best one and I still gave you a chance. Look where we are now." I plead and grasp her hands in mine. She glances at me and sighs.

"Fine. Whatever." She huffs. I grin and kiss her on the cheek. Her eyes go to the hallway that Ardex disappeared to. "Wonder how those two are…they've had a lot to deal with as a new couple."

I just shrug," They'll be fine. Arden's fiesty and Coop's, well…Coop."

I see the brunette walk outside with an extra load on her back. I swear Arden thinks she is a koala and Coop is her tree.

"We all good?" I ask. I don't want anything else to go amiss or Spence'll never want to come back here.

"Yeah, sure." Coop says in a monotone voice. Arden smacks her on the head. "Ouch, jeez woman. Fine. Sure. I'm good. Alright? Happy now?" Alex drops Arden into her seat and sits next to her.

"Not quite." Arden sings out. Coop glances over and sees Arden tapping her lips. Alex chuckles, rolling her eyes and places a kiss on her lips. "Alright, now I'm happy." They're cute. Although I could do without seeing my sister and good friend be all kissy.

"Alright, who's ready for dinner?" Mr. C calls out. We all make our plates and sit outside, chatting. Glen appears with Aiden and Kristin and he hits down. It's a little tense with Coop, Spencer and Glen sitting so close to each other.

"Listen, Alex." Glen speaks up, to the surprise of everyone. "I'm sorry for egging you on like that. I was being an ass, but its kind of what I revert back to, its just what seemed normal to do once you reacted back, and I'm also sorry, Arden for making that comment about you. All of this was my fault, I don't want to lose you Spence, so I'm making an effort to really change. Okay?"

Spencer looks at him, gageing his sincerity. I nudge her and she grumbles. "Alright, I'll give you another shot. In my experience first impressions are not quite the best ones." Alex snickers and Spencer shoots her a glare. "But Alex still hasn't said anything to accept your apology."

"What? I was going to." Arden nudges her. "Alright, fine. I'll admit I get a little protective, territorial, and heated around dudes, only in my nature. I have a brother so I've always been that way." She shrugs. "So, we're cool, for now." Everyone has their small chuckles. "Oh! Annnnd I think its time for song timmmee."

"Alex, you promised after last time you wouldn't!"

"Pft, I did no such thing. And everyone loved my rendition of Spencers Mom." Paula blushes and everyone laughs.

"So you're the one who did that?" Glen asks and Alex returns with a nod. "Seriously, it's all we talk about with relatives to tease Mom."

Alex looks rather proud of herself, Arden's covering her face at her goofy girlfriend, and Spencer looks mortified.

"Happy to help. But, this time, not about Paula, I promise." She holds up her hand. "It's just a little fun song I wrote." She goes inside and grabs a guitar. I didn't really know she played…or sang or…did anything musically oriented. Arden's brows furrow as well and we look at Spencer who just shrugs. "So this is my guitar, Moose. Don't judge." Oh, we're judging, Coop. "And yeah." She starts chuckling and playing.

_The first time you looked at her curves you were hooked_

_And the glances you took, took hold of you and demanded that you stay_

_And sunk in their teeth, bit your heart and released_

_Such a charge that you need another touch, another taste, another fix_

She smirks and glances over at Arden.

_She just might get you lost_

_And she just might leave you torn_

_But she just might save your soul_

_If she gets you when she gets you any closer_

At closer, Coop scoots over to Arden and Arden blushes.

_She leads you up, points out skylines and stars, steeple chases in bars_

_And took your keys and demanded that you stay_

_The city longs well for rooftops and invitations_

_All lace in secret places, she moves you to touch with her hands_

_And she just might get you lost_

_And she just might leave you torn_

_But she just might save your soul_

_If she gets you when she gets you any closer_

Again Coop scoots closer. I can hear Spencer's quiet aww and I wrap my arm around her as we look on.

_Under the cold sheet, where the welcomed touch of skin and skin will meet_

_Out on the inside where a girls prize is at the tip of your tongue_

_Where every move and each impulse brings clarity_

_To stay like this is everything you'll ever need_

Her smile grows and she winks at her girlfriend.

_She just might get you lost_

_And she just might leave you torn_

_But she just might save your soul_

_But she gets you any closer_

_Can you believe your eyes _

"And that song is dedicated to…Paula Carlin." Everyone bursts out laughing. Arthur grins as Paula blushes a bright red. Arden slaps Coop's arm who is currently sitting directly next to her. Glen's got a grin on his face. Spencer groans and puts her hand in her hands. Oh Coop, you character. "Alright, alright. I had to throw that in, it was prime Spencer, prime. No, really I was thinking about a certain brunette." She smiles at Arden. "Sorry Spence, I'm running off with your girlfriend to Canada, kay thanks bye." She grabs my hand, places a kiss on it and runs off. I'm left with a grumbling girlfriend and a sister who can't stop rolling her eyes. This barbeque would not have been the same without that girl, kind of have to thank her for helping out with Glen. Eh, that can wait. I lean over and kiss my girlfriend's lips softly. I've got all I need right now.


	22. The Day After

**Well this one's a bit of a filler with a cliffy sorta thingy at the end. Sorry, just had to get a little something out to you guys since it's been a while. Thank you to the reviewers and the people who keep reading. I'm currently a bit busy and have had a wee bit of a block in writing but I'm trying, all the reviews help.**

**Disclaimer: YA know.**

**REIVEWERS:**

**Hptriospashley: Yeah, Coop's always a real lifesaver...in both ways of speaking. The cuteness will always be around, it's kinda how they are, I take no credit in their adorableness.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstasy: Aw, well thanks much, m'lady. A tad...perhaps more than a tad...maybe a lot more than a tad. Glad you approve and enjoy my characters. As alwasy, I eagerly await your reviews.**

**READ, REVIEW IT, ENJOY STUFF!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day After<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up to the feeling of being prodded in my sleep. I look through the darkness of my room and see the blonde that's captured my heart curled up into me and attempting to squirm closer, only succeeding in jabbing me in the side. After the third jab, I attempt to soothe her to keep my side from having a lovely addition in the form of a bruise. "Spence…" I whisper and wrap my arms around her a bit more, hoping she'll stop her sporadic squirming. "Spencer…" Her eyes flash open and then she blinks a few times, trying to clear her vision.

"Ash..?" She whispers hoarsely.

"Sorry, babe…I was trying to get you to stop jabbing me." I chuckle a bit and she smiles bashfully.

"My bad, hun." She snuggles into my side. "I really appreciate what you did for me last night, Ash."

"Pft, puh-lease, it was my pleasure." I wiggle my brows and she blushes.

"Not _that_…althought that was great." Oh. "Just you calming me down to give Glen a second chance."

"Oh, well yeah. I don't want you to be disconnected from your family Spence, believe me, you've got it pretty great. And I do too…just I wish…Nevermind." I don't feel like talking about it.

"Ash, baby…." She tilts my head towards her. "What is it?" Ugh, how can I resist those eyes. Fine, fine, I'll tell her. Bare my soul and all that mushy girlfriend stuff. No wonder I'm turning into a mush ball.

"I just sometimes wish that I had a family like that growing up. I mean, Arden and Kyla did all they could, but it was up to me to look out for them. I just wish someone was looking out for me when we were young." I sigh. "Sure, we had nannies, but they came and went. I felt like I had this huge burden on my shoulders when my parents split. Christine, my mom, decided to see the world one man at a time and dad was on tour."

"Oh, Ash, I'm sorry.." She kisses my cheek. "But, couldn't you still try with your mom? I mean, since your dad passed, she's really the only family that you have besides your sisters."

I scoff, "Christine? Why would she want to see me?"

"Ash, you're her daughter. Of course she wants to see you."

"Yeah? What about all the times she missed when we were growing up? She could've stayed. She could've celebrated birthdays and concerts and graduations, but she didn't. I don't even know where the fuck she is now and I don't care." That was a little harsh…but I need to get my point across, if Christine wants to see me she can come to me, the postcard or letter every now and then isn't cutting it. I end up throwing those out anyways.

"Ash, calm down. I get that it's a bit of a touchy subject for you okay? Just promise you'll think about it? Please baby?" She runs her fingers through my hair.

"Alright, fine. Now, come here." I grab her and pull her to me, our lips meeting in a soft kiss. Hands begin to roam until there's a slam and a ton of light filters into my room. Shit, that's bright.

"Your favorite friend is here to wake you up in the morning! And no, sorry Ash, it's not Barney." Gah, of course, Coop. "Seriously, Ash, how dark is your room? It's like 1 in the afternoon."

I feel Spencer shoot up, "Shit, 1? I've got a photoshoot with Sam/Sawyer in 2 hours, I need to get to my apartment and run over to my studio." I look over at her, only in her underwear while she tries to find her clothes and then turn to Coop who isn't really turning away.

"Alexandra Cooper, take your eyes off my girlfriend now!" She jumps at being caught.

"Oh well, yeah. Uh, don't tell Arden?" She scampers off but not before I hear a "Don't tell me what?" from an annoyed Arden. That little troublemaker.

"Don't mind her, Ash. You know she's harmless." Spencer's all dressed. Aww, I'm sad. "Don't give me that pout, Davies. I've gotta go." She leans over the bed and presses her lips to mine. "I'll call you later." I nod and she hurries out.

I eventually get out of bed and get dressed. I walk into my kitchen and see Coop with her massive ass sandwich, chomping down. "Seriously Coop? First you wake me up. Then you oogle my girl and now you're eating my food."

She swallows her big bite of sandwich. "Whatever, brah. Half the food's Arden's anyways." She shrugs. "Arden's my girlfirend, therefore I get food rights. Sawwy, Ashy." That's it. I snatch her sandwich from her and she looks like a wounded puppy. "Coop, do not give me that face." She keeps looking at me. "I mean it, Cooper."

"Just give her the damn sandwich, Ash." Arden hops up from the couch. I had no idea she was there. "She's going to be a pouty mess for the rest of the day."

A phone starts buzzing and Alex pulls hers out of her pocket. "Sorry, guys. Work." She answers the phone, holding it up to her ear and walking towards the balcony. "Sup Robbie McRobkins."

Arden chuckles and we look at her weirdly. "That's the major exec of the show, Robert, he pretty much produces a ton of it. He also works for the network so she's had a few fights with him. She calls him a ton of nicknames because she knows she can get away with it. He was also the one that Alex one uped with to get you over Duarte on the show."

"Bullshit Robert and you know it!" We all look over in Alex's direction. "Are you seriously giving me this ultimatum shit? We already settled this a few weeks ago!...No, I won't calm down...Rob, I mean it...Ugh, just fine. I'm done fighting over this shit, whatever. See you tomorrow." She hangs up the phone and puts her hands over her eyes, growling in frustration.

Arden sighs and gets up walking over to her and closing the sliding door behind them. I can see Alex's hands gesturing rapidly while she basically shouts out what just happened. This cannot be good. Alex's show is her life…almost literally and figuratively. Her character is her and she has to fight for what her character would do in a situation, not what the networks dictate. I just hope it's nothing too bad.


	23. Plot Twists

**Wellllll here's the next chapter for ya. A Few have asked for a Brittana sequel to my other one so I'm debating whether or not to do it...or do it next semester when I don't have college crazyness, but it's also lacrosse season so welllllllll seeeeeeeeee. I was hoping for a bunch more reviews than just two, but eh, what can ya do but put out a decent chapter and hope they review?**

**Disclaimer: Ya know with the not owning and all that jazz.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**PurpleLover92: Aw, thanks I try. Spashley's kind of adorable already, just play them pretty authentically and it happens. You'll see what news Coop has right...about...now...ish.**

**lilce1992: Well, thank you. Means alot. And yeah, Coop's a favorite, quite the character.**

**ANOUNCEMENT: IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL POST A SECOND CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND! Get typin'.**

**READ, REVIEEEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Twists<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I watch as Alex groans and puts her head in her hands before walking back inside reluctantly, dragged by Arden. "Hold it! If I deliver this news, I needs me my sammich." Arden rolls her eyes and takes the discarded sandwich from the counter and brings it to her. Alex smirks, "Well thank you fair tavern wench." She's obviously putting on her best medival sort of accent. She pecks Arden on the cheek who just chuckles.

"I'll be watching tv if you two need anything." She gives one last appraisingly flirty glance to Coop and hops back on the couch, leaving Coop standing there smirking dumbly at her and taking a bite of her sandwich.

I snap my fingers infront of her face as she chews, "News, Coop?" She blinks and swallows.

"Right, the news." She sighs and runs the hand not holding her sandwich through her hair. "Good news, you still have your spot on set this week, bad news, you and Duarte will be sharing a few episodes."

"Well that doesn't seem too bad." Alex rubs the back of her neck. "Unless there's more?"

"You two will be love interests for each other and for Nikki." My jaw drops. Nikki I could handle but... Me? And Madison? Spencer's ex? Diva pop star? Together? Kissing scenes? I shudder at all the images cast through my head.

"So you're upset for me? Nothing happened with your character." She purses her lips and looks up, annoyed.

"The assholes of the network decided there was too much gay going around, so Alex will now be exploring her bi-sexual side." I raise my eyebrows. Alex? Dudes? Not in a bro way? I burst out laughing and she grumbles.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…that sucks but…Come on! You and men being all mushy and cuddley and-" I can't finish when anther burst of giggles appears. She just glares at me and takes a large bite out of her sandwich. My situation is pretty bad, but Alex…wow, she's going against pretty much everything her character stands for, I wonder how shippers will feel...

"Gah, it just sucks." She grumbles. "This character is basically me, its so out of character for her to be like, I wanna experiment with dudes and shit, but hey…they did it to Tina on the L Word." Alex shrugs. "Ratings suck. They determine the fate of my life." She stomps her foot like a little kid.

"Don't worry Coop. Hey at least you have to approve of the dude right? I mean there has to be some level of chemistry. You won't get stuck with an asshole."

She looks over at me, narrowing her eyes, "Well, thank you for that ray of sunshine that I now have to deliberate over. Which one of these guys doesn't gross me out as much as the others when thinking of sexual activities?" She says with sarcasm as she looks at me pointedly and walks out of the room.

Arden's voice is heard from her seated position on the couch, "Don't worry about that, Ash. Her show's her life. She'll get used to it and accept it, it's what she does best."

I hear a knock on the door and I look in Arden's direction to see if she makes a move for the door. She waves me to the door from behind the couch, not taking her eyes off the tv. My sister's a tv junkie.

I walk over to the door and open it to reveal Bridget and Wiley. "Alright, where is she?" Bridget says in a bored, exasperated voice and walks into my loft without so much as a greeting.

"Hey, Ash." Wiley gives me a wave and smiles. "Don't mind her, we got the news from Nikki about the latest development in the show, it's kind of Bridget's thing to reason with her and make her act like less of a child." Wiley shrugs, obviously not worried about anything. "Mind if I come in? Now that my girlfriend has barged her way through?"

I chuckle, "Nah, Arden's just staring at the tv and I've been entertained by Coop so by all means come on in."

We walk into the livingroom and I plop myself onto the couch, of course the Arden part of the couch. "Oompf, Ash, get your ass off me." I wiggle around getting comfortable.

"Nah, my ass likes it here." She shoves me off her lap and I'm sent flying into Wiley who catches me.

"Whoa there, little Davies is a feisty little thing." Arden looks at her and narrows her eyes. Yeahhh, mentioning her size, not the best idea. She stands about 5'3 which most of the time is funny against Coop's 5'8. "So why aren't you with your girlfriend? I mean my girlfriend's with your girlfriend, alone…in your room…there's a bed, she's got soccer abs." Wiley says jokingly wiggling her eyebrows, knowing that Arden gets a little jealous of everything. A pillow soars and hits Wiley in the face.

"Stop that. I'm trying to be trusting here." Arden growls, changing the channel for the billionth time.

"Jeez, everyone's annoying you today aren't they? Or is this about your girlfriend having to swap spit with a dude next week?" I tease.

"Whatever." Arden grumbles. Yep, that'd be the source.

"It's her job, Ard. You've kissed numerous guys in your little movie parts. Did they mean anything?"

Arden looks away, "One did enough for me to sleep with him one night after our wrap up party while I was buzzed."

"Arden! Seriously?" I exclaim. She nods. "Wow. My sister's a slut to bother genders."

"I prefer to call her a reformed slut, thank you." I hear Coop's voice emerging from the hallway, Bridge in tow.

"Coop, we don't care what you call your woman in bed." Wiley says mischievously. They can go back and forth for hours.

Coop flips Wiley off. "Fuck off, _Alyssa_."

"Love you too, _Alexandra_." Coop rolls her eyes and plops down next to Arden who snuggles into her side.

"So, how'd the little comfort sesh go in there?" Wiley says as she wraps an arm around Bridget.

"Eh, as always Bridget talks sense into me when I have one left. She's quite annoying that way."

Bridget sticks her tongue out at Coop, "Pft, Alex someone has to give you a little sense every now and then. Who pushed you to pitch your idea to the network? Hmm?" Bridget smiles proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, my overbearing girlfriend of the time dragged me into that office. Damn soccer muscles." Coop rolls her eyes, rubbing her arm and pulling Arden close. I suddenly feel alone. Everyone's paired up except for me.

The door opens and I see my beautiful girlfriend. Kind of perfect timing. I tune out the arguing back and forth and just focus on her. She's so gorgeous, even when she's exhausted from a day of shooting. She's so tired and she still came by to see me. I'm fallin' for this girl. If only I had the confidence to tell her at this moment. Spencer sets her stuff down and looks up at me, locking eyes and giving me a smile. My stomach flutters a bit. Then, my moment is ruined by who else? Coop.

"Spencer!" Coop hops over the couch and lifts her up. Spencer squeals and laughs.

"Put me down, Al." Coop sets her down with a grin.

"Hey, don't bruise my woman. I'll need her in her best condition later." I wink at Spencer and hear whistles from Wiley. "Coop why don't you go bruise your own woman, we all know you're not getting any."

"Ashley Davies!" Arden yells at me, angrily.

"What? It's true. You two have so not done the deed. I would be the first to know…or maybe second."

"Why is that?" Arden raises an eyebrow.

"Because Coop cannot keep things to herself and would either tell Spencer or I." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Alright, before you anger your sister further and I have to clean up the mess. Monday you're on set. Be sure to try and ignore Duarte." Coop pats me on the back and Spencer's eyebrows shoot up. Oh right, everyone knows but her.

"Duarte? As in Madison?" Spencer squeaks slightly and scrunches her eyebrows together.

"Uh, yeah. They decided to have two stars in their episodes to draw more ratings. So, I'm stuck with Madison for a bit."

"And they're gonna be loovvverrrrss" Coop says teasingly and then adds quickly when Spencer turns to face her with a weird expression. "Against my wishes of course."

Spencer looks at me with an eyebrow raised, "Well, Coop has to kiss guys!" I blurt out and Spencer seems like she doesn't know which one of us to look at more shocked than the other.

"Thank you for that, Ash." Arden rolls her eyes and kisses her annoyed looking girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, I need to process this." Spencer says chuckling. "The universe is not right at the moment."

"Don't worry, I'm working on fixing scripts and tweaking storylines as we speak," Coop says while typing on her crackberry. "I may not get a say in casting or what the viewers want…but I can at least make this story make sense. Don't worry, 'ole Coop's gonna be workin' hard 'til Monday." I just hope Spencer's okay with it all. Will she visit me now that Madison will be on set or will she not care whether she's there or not? Guess we'll see.


	24. Delirious Daze

**Alright...I SUPPOSE, since there was one more reivew than last time that I could maybe give you this chapter...pulling it from me I tells ya. Really hope to see more reviews on these, seems a bunch of my loyal reviewers have disappeared. BUM BUM BAHHH.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, ya know? Right.**

**REVIEWERS: (Thank you for the support, always appreciated.)**

**PurpleLover92: Eh, just a wee bit, you know meeee. **

**lilce1992: THANK YOU for that. Yes, I feel like it does need more reviews, but alas I'm not in charge of that.**

**GreenPen85: Aw, thanks. The banter just kind of goes with the clashing of all their personalities. Kind of a no brainer.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Delirious Daze**

**Ashley's POV**

Coop's been hard at work. I barely see her and Arden's not much better off, she's been moping around the house becoming addicted to tv shows that Coop has introduced her to, since she is the tv star and all. Arden at least decided to pick up a few movie scripts and read them over looking for potiential roles. Poor sis, missing her girl. I'm glad Spence and I haven't dealt too much with that. Unfortunately in a few weeks or so when I'm still finishing filming some episodes, Spencer will be off in Europe with my sister to photograph her runway show in Prague. I'll be forced to shove myself into work and then have moping sessions with Luce because she can't leave the bar while the city's in major tourist season, which is basically all the time.

I hear voices out in the hallway leading to the loft and there's a knock on the door. I hear singing and open the door. "Alex Cooper, if you don't stop singing that Adele Mash up from Glee, I will personally rip out your vocal chords." Nikki turns to me, with a smile. "Hi Ashley."

I just shake my head and chuckle, "Really Coop? Glee?"

She smirks, "Yeah, really Ash. Santana's fucking hot, my good buddy and has some pipes on her. The notes that you could get her to scream-"

"I know, my girlfriend who I haven't seen in day isn't talking about banging a fictional lesbian before coming in to see me." Arden smirks and leans against the wall by the hallway that leads to her room.

"Nah, Ard." Arden raises a brow. "Santana's totally real. I'm convinced of it." Coop says with a straight face and Arden rolls her eyes.

"Come here you goofball." She chuckles and beckons Alex over before noticing Nikki. "Hey Nik." She greets. "What brings you by?"

"Oh, nothing much. Haven't seen you guys since the infamous Sappho party where Carmen showed up, so I thought I'd stop by after my work date with your charming…thing." She motions to Coop.

"And quite a thing it is." Arden muses and pecks Alex on the lips.

"Alright, people, I have a gender. I am a person. Not a thing or an it." Alex waves her arms around. Arden wraps her arms around her neck.

"Of course you are baby." Arden teases and Alex scoffs and pouts. "Aw, don't be like that." Arden leans in and claims Coop's lips in a kiss before firmly pressing her against the wall. I turn away from that lovely picture of my sister making out with my friend and acknowledge Nikki who's been watching the exchange, amused and is still outside.

"Hey, Nikki. Are you a vampire or what?" I chuckle and she looks confused. I expand upon the statement, "Do I need to invite you in?" She chuckles and walks in.

"Too much Vampire Diaries babe." Spencer calls out from the hallway as I close the door. Oh, did I forget to mention that we had a ton of sex last night and she slept over? My bad.

"Pft, I so do not watch that." I play it off.

"Ah huh, you totally don't stare at that Australian actress who used to be on Pretty Little Liars and drool." My face heats up. What? Emily had a nice catch last season.

"That's only because I have an attraction to blondes." I try to dig myself out of the hole.

"Nice save, Ash. Really…" Coop says sarcastically and I flip her off while my sister is still wrapped around her and not letting go.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." I shrug and I hear footsteps coming towards us. Coop gets that mischievous look in her eye again and coaxes Arden off her. Holding up her finger for her to be quiet. I see my beautiful girlfriend walk out of the hallway, only looking at me when Coop jumps out at her.

"Boo!" Spencer squeals and puts her hand to her chest.

"God damnit, Alex. What the hell?" She pants out and slaps her arm. "Give me a heart attack, seriously."

Coop shrugs with a smug look on her face, and walks into Arden's room with Arden following close behind. Nikki just shakes her head, "Hey Spence."

"Hey Nikki. What've you been up to? Been a bit of a while." We all sit in the living room. Spencer's cuddled up into me and tracing patterns on my arm.

"Probably not as much fun as you two have been." She smirks and Spencer blushes. Too cute. "But I've mostly been helping Alex out with the writing. She usually takes my opinion and a few corrections but now she's trying to piece together something that will stay true to the character, while also giving the network what they want. She's in a tough spot. I don't think she's slept in a while."

"Really? She didn't seem tired." I stroke Spencer's hair gently.

"Well that's because one, she saw Arden, you know how they are." True. "two, she's past the point of tired and gone into delirious. I swear to god she's about to start seeing fuzzy bunnies with chainsaws walking the street." Hmm.

I pull my phone out of my pocket. "_Get Alex to sleep."_ I say as I type the message to Arden. "There, done. She'll be good as new once Arden's done with her. So what else has been going on? Before this whole network mess what were you doing? Find anyone worth while?"

"Getting right in there, huh Ash." Nikki jokes and a smile spreads across her face. "Actually, I've been seeing Sam a bit."

Spencer's eyes light up, "You're the one she kept texting with that goofy look on her face a few days ago when I did her photos for the national team."

"Probably." Nikki replies, giggling a bit. "She's sweet and cute and a sexy athlete, I mean come on. Who wouldn't hit that?" Ah, Nikki being her old player self. "But in all seriousness, she's great, I might make it official soon if she doesn't beat me to it."

"Well I'm happy for you two. You both deserve someone as great as each other." Spencer replies with a small yawn, snuggling closer into me.

"Thanks Spence." Nikki grins and lays down on the couch opposite us.

"So, what ideas have you two come up with to get around the dilemma."

Nikki rolls over on to her side stretching out, "Well, a ton of stuff has already been rejected by the other writers, producers and network. Alex has been in writers meetings for hours everyday. Technically we're not supposed to tell you because it could leak out." She pauses thinking over what she can disclose. "Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about you and Madison. You both are in now, you with the campaign that just launched of the pictures Spence took of you, and Madison's on her national tour and taking a small break to film the episodes. So the thing I can tell you, is that she's probably not going to be on for more than two episodes, you'll be here longer so we'll fit you into more." Well, that's good news at least, won't have to be civil for an extended period of time. "How're you handling that Spence, by the way, with the whole Madison thing?"

Spencer shrugs, "She was a bitch towards the end of our relationship to me so I'm not looking forward to deal with her fake smile and crap and it'll be awkward not just for me but for Ash too, I mean she might respond badly to having to work with my new girlfriend. Plus Alex probably still despises her for dumping me for 'the next good piece of ass' as she put it." Spencer chuckles, "Always a little overprotective of me, but she's a professional, she'll get it done."

"Get 'er done." A drowsy Coop says in a southern accent as she walks out of the hallway to the fridge.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Al?" I say in an amused voice as she struggles to grab the fridge handle with her eyes almost closed.

"I might as well be, I feel like I'm gonna pass out at any minute." She opens the fridge and grabs a water bottle, flicking the popup cap off it and squeezing. This wasn't all that bright for her to do while half asleep because she completely misses her mouth and squirts herself in the chin and neck, soaking through her shirt. We all attempt to muffle our laughter. "Ha, ha…yes, let's all laugh at the zombie."

"Alex! Seriously? I leave for like two seconds to go to the bathroom and you leave the room and spill shit all over yourself. You're such a child."

"Well, if I'm a child, it's in my character to do this." She pulls her damp shirt over her head and throws it at her. "There." All of our eyes linger a little too long for Arden's liking, but hey, I mean have you seen the girl? The eyes, the smirk, and the body now glistening with water from her mishap. I mean let's get real here, there's a reason the network was cool with giving her a show on lesbians.

"Alright, alright. Avert your eyes piranhas, she's mine." Arden stands infront of her girlfriend, and gives us a pointed look.

"Alright, down, guard puppy." Alex wraps her arms around her girlfriend. Arden sends her a small glare for the puppy comment. "I'm yours, they can look all they want, but I'm yours." Arden relaxes a little. "I think it's time I took a nap. Nikki, wake me up when it's time for the writers meeting tonight, you're good at following orders. I have to help cast my lurve interest with a dick tonight." She makes a gagging noise. Such a child.

"Pft, I'm not your secretary, ho." Nikki fires back teasingly.

"Ah huh, whatever you say hun. You're still my biiiatcch." Yeah, that's the delirium talking.

"Al, bed, now." Arden pushes her towards the hallway.

"Jeez if you're trying to get me in bed like this now, what'll happen when we actually have sex?" Not your finest move, Coop.

"Alex! Now." She orders in a stern voice. She's definitely the one to keep that one in check. I don't think many others could.

"Alright, alright. Me likey when you're all demanding." Alex stumbles back into the room with Arden pushing her.

Once they shut the door we all burst out laughing. Good lord, Alex is a whole lot funnier when she's running on no sleep. Wonder who her man will be, there's a whole lotta Coop for him to handle, that's for sure.


	25. Enter the Diva

**Well guys, here's an update a little earlier than ususal. 1) Because those reviews are keeping me going. 2) Because I'm leaving for the weekend and won't have time to post stuuuuuff. So yeah, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: YA know.**

**Reviewers: (Thanks so much.)**

**lilce1992: Aw, well thanks. Hope it continues to.**

**BreakYourHeart: To the 23 review: Of course I put briley in it. I was trying to get you to come out of hiding, lady. 24 review: Good to know you're still alive.**

**southfan12191989: Yep, can't get enough of that Coop. And yes, it wouldn't be a story with Coop in it without the infamous bunnies with chainsaws now would it?**

**READ, REEEEVIEW, and YOJNE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enter the Diva<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I walk into set, script in hand as I read over the lines and events for the episode. Today's just a table read to get to know the characters. Spencer's stopping by later to grab lunch with me. I walk into the board room and see Alex talking to a sandy haired blonde who laughs as Alex makes random comments and waves her arms around. He must be the guy, he reminds me a bit like Bridget. Blue eyes, blonde hair, looks like he came out of an Abercrombie catalog. Looks a little familiar.

"Hey lovebirds." I joke and Coop turns to me.

"Ha, ha. Well at least your ego hasn't gotten too far into your brain that your punctuality has ceased. Plus I'd watch it, I could kill you off in two seconds with a little re-write." She smirks, proud of herself.

"Okay, okay. It was a little joke. So who's token man-meat anyways?" I motion to Abercrombie.

"Hey, I'm Eric. Love your music, kind of a fan." He extends a hand with a laugh at my comment. He seems nice, and plus if Coop picked him he can't be a total douche right? I take his hand and smile.

"Always nice to meet a fan." I smile.

"Eric, here, is actually an athlete turned actor." Coop smirks. "You might know him from tennis."

Then it clicks, "You're Eric Vassar. Bridget's brother and US Open Winner."

He flashes his white smile at me, "The one and only."

"He's playing my straight love interest, Brett, as you've already pointed out. Doing me a bit of a favor so I didn't have to go through a bunch of cocky arrogant-"

"Hey, hey. Settle down, weirdo." Eric chuckles. "Not all us guys are bad."

"Eh, you only half count as one. You half-fairy." So he's bi. Wonder how that went down with the Vassar parents.

"Yeah, but with that reasoning you would be all dude." Coop opens her mouth and closes it. Point Eric.

"Touché, my friend." She acknowledges. "You have become the master." She puts her hands together and bows. Eric just looks at her amusedly.

"Hey Ash." Nikki walks in a waves. "Blonde boy wonder." She acknowledges Eric, and then wraps an arm around Alex's shoulder. "Oh so talented writer and stage wifey."

Alex narrows her eyes, "What do you want? You're doing the whole inflating my ego thing."

"Well, uh, Madison might be a smidge late to this meeting?...Like half an hour." Nikki braces her self for what looks like an explosion.

"Lovely, thanks Nikki." Alex says flatly and wrings her script, Nikki opens her eyes in surprise of the lack of explosion. "Guess we could start with our scenes first." We all sit around the table and look over our lines to the first scene. "So, basically I'm employing the 'dream' cliché to this senario after an accidental coma blah blah. Ash's character is Mandy who's an aspiring singer who's been signed. Madison is Theresa, a feisty closeted lesbian who works for the record label and decides to make Ash's life a living hell only because she has feelings for her. I meet them at a bar one night with Nikki fighting with each other about Theresa hiding their relationship and there's shoving and boom I hit my head on the bar. Cue dream sequence crap. I wake up in a bed with Jason and have weird memories, wanting to stop liking him on the inside but can't. Then I'm out of a coma eventually while the three of you are arguing over what happened, yada yada. We good?" Everyone nods. Wow, she really came up with all that.

It's been a half hour of running through lines. I've been trying not to laugh in the Jason-Alex scenes but its so hilarious. My character is kind of a bad ass, I like that she added a little bit of me to it.

"Alright, I'm here. No one panic." Madison says as she enters the room with her sunglasses on and her overly large bag.

"Yeah, 30 minutes late." Alex quips. "What was so important that you needed to be late?" Alex says calmly trying to hide her annoyance.

"Pft, my hair was not having a good day. I can't just walk around like that, paparazzi are around every corner." She sits in a seat and pulls out her script. "Now, I have a couple re-writes I'd like to make."

"Nice to see you too Madison. How's it goin? Oh these people? Yes they're your cast mates." Alex says annoyed.

"Whatever, Al." She rolls her eyes. "Anyways, I know who everyone in the room is. That's Nikki Rivers. You're Alex Cooper…the annoying friend of my ex and writer of the show." Alex raises a brow. "That's Eric Vassar, brother of the girl you couldn't keep." Alex looks like her temper is flaring up. "And that thing is the bottom feeder eating up my sloppy seconds." Oh, I know she did not just say that.

"Oh right, you're the girl that Spencer mentioned after we saw that herpes ad on tv, you better get that checked out, those back up dancers carry all sorts of things." I bite back as Madison narrows her eyes, preparing for a fight.

"You wanna go, chica?" Madison growls out, getting up out of her seat and I get up as well. We're in each other's faces across the table, staring each other down.

"Alright! Everyone stop!" Nikki yells out. "We need to get these episodes done and over with so none of us have to look at each other any longer than necessary. Got it?" Wow, she's definitely in charge. Which is understandable, Alex has issues being a peacekeeper with people who have hurt her friends. There's a mumble of okay's and we continue our table read. Madison and I barely make it through our lovey scenes but put full force into our fight scenes.

"Alright, time for lunch." Coop stands up. "I think that's about all we can do today. Tomorrow's staging everything and wardrobe fittings. See you then."

**Spencer's POV**

I'm at my studio, packing up to meet Ash for lunch. Hopefully she and Madison haven't killed each other yet. A buzz comes from my phone and then another.

_Hey love, we're done and breaking for the day. Meet me here for lunch? Xoxo Ash._

Then I read the next one.

_Spence, Madison is here probably waiting to get a good look at her handiwork on you, don't do anything stupid. She's already picked fights.-Alex_

I send a quick reply to Ash telling her I'm on my way and one to Al to tell her to stop worrying. Everyone seems to be thinking I'm going to let Madison make a scene, I don't even know, but what I do know is that I need to get over there before Ash and Madison have an even bigger fight than what I'm hearing from Al. Wish me luck.


	26. Duarte Showdown

**Alright, Wellll new things happen. I've started a new BRITTANA story, if you'd like to check that out. The first chapter is up. Lucky for you guys, I only have a few more college apps and its break so I might have some more time to get things done more quickly, as always, reviews help as well as any ideas in the reviews, every review gets a read and response no matter what the comment.**

**Disclaimer: YA know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**FumblingTowardsEscasty: Why thank you once again, m'lady. Here's the showdown for you...well at least the first of a few showdowns involving the chaaarrrming looovely Madison Duarte. As always, lovely to hear from you.**

**lilce1992: Then I've done my job. ;) Be interesting if people liked her in this story...**

**BreakYourHeart: Of course, Briley loves their number one fannnn. Yep, pretty much lifestyles of the rich and famous in this one. Don't worry, you'll see the response of the fans. Spashley time will happen in the future. It is a Spashley story after all.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Duarte Showdown<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

I hop into my car and drive to the studio lot. I give the guard my ID and he raises the arm for me to get through. I park infront of Stage 12 where Alex films her show and walk back to the trailers. I see Alex and Ash goofing off on the outside of one, taunting and nudging each other while Nikki just laughs. Alex spots me and stops bouncing around only to get knocked into the trailer by Ash. I can't help but laugh but I walk quickly over to see what the damage is. Alex is currently laughing on the floor, rolling over.

"Al, seriously, get up, the people who work for you probably already question your sanity." Ashley's giggling as she forces out the words.

Alex hops up, brushing off the dirt with a grin on her face, "Yeah, yeah. Your fault, that was a cheap shot. But eh, I got to oogle your girlfriend before you did." She shrugs and Ashley looks at her weirdly before turning in my direction. I see her eyes light up as she hurries over to me.

"Babe!" She wraps her arms around me, burying her face into my neck. "I missed you. You need to save me from this place. Pllleaaasee." I can feel her pout as she whines.

I giggle, "I missed you too Ash. We need to get going for lunch anyways." I take her hand in mine and she grins.

"All you two do is _eat_ don't ya." Coop says with a smirk. Nikki hits her on the back of the head, Alex turns to her. "What? Jesus, it's like smack Coop around day isn't it? Why didn't I get the memo?" She pouts and I giggle.

"Aww, Al, you poor thing. Isn't Arden coming by anyways?"

"Uh yeah." We all look at her. She's being strange. "What? It's not like I haven't told her that my love interest is Bridget my ex-girlfirend's twin sibling or anything."

"Alex Cooper! You didn't tell my sister to meet you for lunch because you thought she'd freak over Eric?" I can't tell if Ash is mad or thinks she's being stupid.

"Wait, wait. Eric is man meat?" Weird that that happened. I know they were close but normally Alex doesn't like to willingly associate friends into her story, conflict of interest. Ash was just the exception to try and get Madison out. And yes, we refer to the token man love interest as man meat. It's classic. "How did that happen?" Feel Ash's arms wrap around my torso as she pulls me to her.

"The network, who else?" Alex groans out. "They figured since I had been dating Bridget that I had connections to bring in her athlete brother. I mean I work well with him and I don't have to deal with stupid screenings with potential douchebags, but it is a liiittttle awkward. Not gonna lie." Alex is pacing a little as she works herself up. "And niether Bridget nor Arden know because it was decided yesterday. I just don't want this to be one more thing I have to deal with."

"My sister isn't just a thing, Al."

"Ash, I didn't mean-"

"Alex, at least give my sister some credit. You're acting as I've she'll totally overreact, like you have no faith in her. Sure, she gets jealous. But this is a guy, Al! A guy who just happens to be your ex's twin brother, okay?" Wow, Ashley's so protective of her sister, even against one of her good friends.

Alex looks at the floor, ashamed. "Aw, trouble in paradise, Cooper?" Great, my favorite person is here.

"Back off, J-Ho." Ash growls. "This is none of your business."

"If it affects the people I work with who will make me popular, it is my business. Alex here is the writer, I can't have her feelings getting in the way of the quality of the show. So suck it up, wittle Al. Plus, we wouldn't want this little relationship going out to the papers would we?" She wouldn't…or maybe she would. Ugh, what did I ever see in her. "Alex Cooper and Arden Davies, new item already falling apart. People will pay tons for a quote from me."

"Fucking mind your own business Madison." Alex growls out, getting into her personal space. "I can deal with all of your shit but the second you bring in my girlfriend, your ass is mine!" She pokes Madison.

"You wish my ass was yours, Al." Madison smirks while whispering in her face.

"Bitch, get a tic tac." Alex coughs and walks away to stand by Nikki who pats her on the back, leaving a flustered Madison. We all laugh, but its sort lived when Madison turns to me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spencer Carlin." Madison purrs out. Ashley tenses next to me and I lace my fingers with hers, trying to get her to relax. "So sad to see that you down graded." She looks at Ash with disgust. Ashley's about to say something back when I cut her off.

"Back off, Madison. Obviously if you have to try to keep tearing her down, you're still the insecure little dancer from podunk Ohio who begged me to take her with me to college in LA." I see a smirk appear on Ash's face. Coop snorts and Nikki stifles a laugh. Madison looks around us, embarrassed and realizing she's outnumbered, scampers off to her trailer.

"Thank you, baby." Ash whispers in my ear before kissing my lips softly. I grin and place a kiss on her nose.

"No problem, hun. Anything for you, its been a long time coming."

"Yeah, someone needed to put that bitch in her place." Alex growls out.

"Down, puppy." Nikki teases and pats her on the head.

Alex huffs and crosses her arms grumbling, "Whatever."

"Seriously, Coop. Tell her now or it will become a thing and you know it."

"I know, I know. I'll call her in a couple minutes. I've suddenly hit inspiration." She smirks deviously. Alex can be very hard to read at times…The question on everyone's mind at this point: What will she have in store for this plot line.


	27. Steamy Encounters

**WARNING: GOING M FOR SPASHLEY SMUTTYNESS...and a side of Dom spence. I figured I'd be extra nice during the holiday season, so I hope I get some responses to this lovely chapter.**

**Disclaimer: YA KNOW ALREADY!**

**REVIEWERS:**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Aw, why thank you m'lady. Yes, Madison is going to be sucking it quite a bit. Nah, it was natural, never can be too kind.**

**ChedderCheeseLover21: Aw thanks, yeah I just came up with that on the spot. Yeah, I've caught myself laughing at fanfics after school or at school and people look at me like I'm weird. 20 suicides? CRAZYNESS. Seriously? Tough, man. Tough. Glad I'm worth those, I appreciate that quite a bit, since I know what suicide sprints are like...-shudders-**

**BreakYourHeart: Briley may show up soon, chill my banana loving reader. And Madison will get what's coming to her, no worries.**

**reAD. reVIEW and enJOY (((-I was in a strange mood, hence the that.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Steamy Encounters<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Seeing Spencer all defensive and protective while putting Madison in her place was hot and I'm about to show her just how grateful I am. After our lunch we stumble into my loft, kissing heatedly and grasping at each other.

"Ash," She chuckles as I kiss her neck. "If I knew me being territorial and protective got you this hot, I'd do it more often." She groans out when I hit a particular sweet spot.

I smirk into her skin as we make our way into my bedroom. Her hands grip my shirt and throw it off me as her fingers run down my sides and abs. She's wearing far too many clothes, I think I'm going to change that. In a flash I manage to pull off her shirt, unclasp her bra, and unzip her pants, letting them fall around her ankles. I push her onto the bed and rid her of her sandals and pants, she smirks up at me with her sex hair and piercing cobalt blue eyes as she crawls towards the headboard. I feel a growl come up deep in my throat as I straddle her, pinning her hands above her head and claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

Her hips buck up into my centre and I let out a deep moan. I'm soaked right now and I've still got my jeans on, but it doesn't matter, this is about showing my appreciation for her, who knows when we'll get alone time again? She's leaving next week for Europe with Kyla and won't be back for a while. She takes advantage of my distracted thinking and flips us over, pinning me down with her hips. I whimper as she bites down on my bottom lip and gives a light tug before releasing it. She sits up on my abs and I can feel her wetness on my stomach through her panties. I arch my back and she lets out a moan before rocking her hips into my abs. I grab a hold of her hips and grind her down harder into me, her head flies back as she continues rocking, animalistic sounds coming from her mouth. I quickly slip my fingers into her panties and rub her clit in small circles. High pitched squeaks erupt from her mouth as I press down harder, her hips rocking harder and faster. I push deeper into her panties and slip two fingers into her entrance. She moans out, lifting her hips slightly to start riding my fingers.

"So close, Ash…" She pants out, her hair cascading around her shoulders. I sit up with her in my lap still riding my fingers and nip and suck on her pert breasts, trailing kisses up her neck as she thrusts herself to climax. Her walls clench down on my fingers and she bites down on my shoulder. I do my best to prolong her orgasm and moments later she comes down from her high, leaning against me, our bare chests pressed together as she rests in my lap. "Yeah, I definitely have to be more territorial if that's how I'm thanked…" She rasps out, nuzzling into my neck and kissing where her teeth sunk into my shoulder. I wrap my arms tightly around her and help her under the covers with me, pulling her close to me. We both soon drift off to sleep after an exhausting day.

I'm awoken by a heightened state of arousal, and soft licks to my centre. I look and see that my girlfriend has disappeared; I throw the covers off and see blonde hair and a talented tongue working me. My hips rock into her face and she looks up with a smirk. "Hey sleepyhead," She purrs out.

"Hey babe." I rasp out in a groan before she goes back to work, licking my clit lightly. I moan out and tangle a hand in her hair. Then I hear the door open and voices coming from the foyer. Shit, Arden and Coop are home. I look around and see my door is wide open, I spot Spencer's work shirt hanging off my bedside table. "Spence, Arden and Coop are home. As much as I don't want to, we have to stop." I grab her shirt and slip it on, but Spencer has no plans in relenting. I moan softly as she continues her well placed licks and applies the right amount of suction. She tosses the covers back over her head, hiding herself and continues her menstruations. "Spencer." I whisper out sternly, but she continues increasing the pressure with her thumb and circling my entrance with her talented mouth. That little she-devil, Dom Spencer's back.

"Hey Ash." Arden says in greeting before walking into her room, staring at her crackberry. Good, she didn't notice. I bite my lower lip to keep from moaning out as Spencer enters me slowly with her tongue.

Coop walks by and looks into the room. "Hey Ash, got a minute?"

"Well actually I-" I stop mid sentence when Spencer stops and pinches my thigh. "Uh, yeah sure." Spencer seems content with that answer before continuing, licking my thigh where she pinched it. I squirm a bit trying to hide my arousal and Spencer's movements under the big comforter.

"Huh, you're squirmy today aren't ya? Spence leave you hanging?" She chuckles.

"Nah, just a little antsy, thinking up new song ideas. You know, right?" Good quick lie.

"Yeah, sure do. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about." She smirks and I automatically know she has some devious scheme to get Madison out of the picture.

"Oh y-yeah?" The yeah comes out a little squeakier than usual but I don't think she noticed.

"Yeah. So, I found a way to get Madison out of the picture. But, we still have to go with the script I've already written, so I pulled a couple strings and I have someone more friendly and suitable coming in, I'm not allowed to release it yet." Yeah, you and me both, Spencer keeps teasing the shit out of me. I grit my teeth and smile, signaling her to go on when really I'm trying not to scream out in pleasure. "So that little bitch-diva fest she had today in the read-through, I may have recorded it and sent it to the exec's. I record the read-throughs to figure out if parts of the diologue need to flow better. Also with the recording, I can release it to the public and total destroy her fanbase if the execs can't do anything about it. Anonymous source and all that." She grins proudly.

"That's aweeesome, Al." That drawn out awesome was me trying to cover up a rather loud moan with seeming to be excited…not in that way.

"Yeah, so thought I'd tell you Ash. Plus I think you may like your co-star." Alex grins. "Alright, bye Ash." She pauses and smirks, looking at the comforter. "Bye Spencer, you little sex minx." My jaw drops and Spencer chooses this time to send my orgasm crashing over me, my eyes shut tight and I moan out loudly. My face feels like an inferno and Alex just chuckles and shakes her head. "You two really aren't that sneaky. Arden may have been fooled and distracted, but I'm not so easy."

"Babe, you really are that easy." Arden calls out.

"Am not!" Alex calls back, grumpily.

"Whatever you say, hun." Arden says in a teasing voice.

Spencer crawls up from under the covers, wiping her mouth a bit. "Hey Al." She greets like it's nothing.

"How are you two cool with this?" I look between them. This is just weird. Spencer shrugs and Alex waves me off.

"Eh, I've seen worse. At least I couldn't actually see Spencer in a compromising position this time. Plus, its like free porn that isn't full of paid actresses moaning into a camera." She says with a shrug. She's such a guy sometimes.

"You've seen worse?" I raise a brow at her.

She smirks, "Yes, yes I have. So much that I was scared for life. Spencer here had a small phase before Madison where she thought guys were hot. Isn't that right, Spence?"

Spencer's eyes widen, "Shit, tell me you didn't see what I think you saw."

"Oh you mean you and my brother making out half-naked in my living room after a couple drinks at my tv show pilot screening party? Nope never saw it, never happened. I refuse to believe it happened. My retinas have gone blank with that information." Coop shuts her eyes trying to erase the memory.

"Al, seriously, it was nothing. You and Bridge were making out and it was hot and the alcohol already was making me-"

"Stop. Stop. Seriously. No more talking. La la la la la." Coop puts her fingers in her ears before taking them out when she sees Spencer has stopped talking.

"So, how does Arden feel about man meat being your ex's twin brother?" I ask trying to direct the question away from this subject.

"Wait, what?" Arden calls out.

Alex slaps her hand over her eyes and rubs her face, groaning, "Thank you, Ash. Just thank you."

"My bad?" I squeak out. This cannot be too pretty.


	28. Situation Overload

**Wow guys, reviews have been amazing. That's so much for all the support. You guys are awesome. So in celebration, I wrote you up this schweet (not meaning nice) chapter for ya. You may not enjoy but I hope you do anyways. Feel free to comment.**

**Disclaimer: Ya knoooow.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**PurpleLover92: Why thank you. I tried to make it a weeee bit tiny steamy. Guess it worked. **

**ChedderCheeseLover21: Ah, White Chicks is a classic. Yeah, if it was awkward and pretty hot at the same time, I've done my job right. I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM YOUR SPAZZY BREAKDOWN WITH THIS!**

**BreakYourHeart: NICE? All you have to say is NICE? Really...strange. You usually have many words. Hmm..And no worries, Ardex shall have their time...maybe some Briley if I feel like it as well. **

**GreenPen85: Dom Spence does trump alot. ALOT.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Why thank you m'lady for reading so promptly. ;P Should've warned you about the NSFW content, but eh, makes for a lovely situation. Sex scenes are okay, they take me a while because I tire of them quickly, take them in short doses while writing...reading is quite a different story. Coop is a philosophizer and a word smith, you should already know. What she says is true. Glad you love her, she quite likes you, she told me so. The replacement for Madison is actually one you are familiar with, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks so much, m'lady for the review.**

**Song used: You and Me- Lifehouse**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Situation Overload<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Arden walks into the room and Alex has a very intimidated look on her face. Heck, I'd be too. Ard can be scary for a "small little wee one" as Coop would say. Coop's a head taller than the girl but she still cowers. I notice that Spence and I for the most part are still naked. This is awkward. "Al, toss me my pants." She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and sees my pants on the floor, "tosses" (more like throws) them to (at) me effectively hitting me in the face. Okay, I'll let that slide.

Arden is still sizing her up and sooner or later Alex is going to crack, poor goof. I slide my pants on and scoot out of the bed, grabbing clean clothes for Spencer and myself. I come back into the room to see Alex trying to look nonchalant while leaning against the wall and looking at her nails, while Arden has her arms crossed waiting for an answer. My lovely blonde and I quickly get dressed and curl up together waiting for the Ard-splosion.

"Well, Alex?" Arden waits for an answer. "Were you just keeping this from me for a reason?"

"Ard, babe, I was going to talk to you later today." Alex says sincerely from her position against the wall.

"Ah huh, I'm sure you were." Arden says skeptically.

"Don't you fucking patronize me, Arden Davies." Coop snaps and everyone looks at her shocked. "All I've ever done is cared about what you think or what could upset you. This wasn't in my fucking control okay? Eric was chosen by the network, so back the fuck off of me. All you do is fucking criticize me or get jealous for absurd reasons." Coop's advancing towards Arden like a predator and Arden's fighting back even if she's currently up against a wall.

Arden snarls back, her temper getting the best of her, "Absurd reasons? You were keeping your ex's brother a secret from me and you're going to suck his face on camera, so-"

"Just shut up, Ard! I mean it." Alex growls out, slamming her hand against the wall near Arden's head. Arden quiets and looks almost scared. Alex's features soften in realization as she backs off.

She shakes her head, still backing away, "All I've ever wanted was you. Why do you doubt that every chance you get?" Arden reaches out to touch her and Alex recoils walking away. "Just, don't. I need some space." She walks out and I hear the front door slam.

"Ard-" Spencer begins, about to calm her, or at least reason with her.

"Don't Spencer, I mean it." Arden growls out, "Mind your business."

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Ard, don't talk to her like that." That's my girlfriend.

"Ash it's fine, really." Spencer defends Ard.

"No, it's not Spencer." I jump off the bed and stand infront of my sister. "Who are you?" Arden looks at me with her eyebrows scrunched. "Because I know that this spoiled little brat is not my sister right now."

"Ash-" Arden pleads.

"No, Ard. I don't want to hear it. You disrespected my girlfriend who was only trying to help after Alex was trying to explain herself, but no, you couldn't even-" I'm almost pressed up against her in an angry rage.

"Ash," Spencer's arms circle around my waist and she rests her chin on my shoulder. "Relax, okay? Don't say something you're going to regret. Walk away, we can deal with this once everyone cools down. Alright?" She looks at Arden who nods and scurries off to her room, shutting the door behind her.

I turn around in her arms and wrap my arms around her neck, sighing heavily and pressing my forehead to hers, "What would I do without you?"

She smiles slightly, "Make more mistakes." I gasp playfully and push her side, she just giggles.

I hear the front door open and Spencer and I look at each other, we walk out and investigate. We see Alex shuffling through things in the kitchen, grumbling to herself, "Fucking keys." I can't help but smile a little, of course Alex wouldn't be able to find her keys when she needs to make a dramatic exit.

I spot the keys on the dinning room table and grab them, "Al." I jingle her keys and she spins around, she still looks pissed, but its more than that, she looks exhausted. One way to test that, I toss her keys to her and she fumbles lazily to catch them. Yeah, there's no way I'm letting her get herself home like that. She leans down to pick them up and her knees buckle underneath her. "Shit." She mumbles, dizzily.

"Al!" I sprint over, sliding to the floor beside her. "Alex?" I lift her into my arms and she's shaking.

"Ash?" She rasps out, curling into me.

"Yeah, I'm here, Al. You're scaring me, hun." I watch as Spencer pulls out her cell phone.

Alex spots her, "Spence, no hospitals, please." She pleads. "Can you just get your mom?"

"Al, I dunno..." Spencer's fighting between what Alex wants and what she thinks is in her best interest.

"Please? I promise if she thinks I should go, I'll go." She says tiredly, yawning soon afterward. "I'm sleepy, Ashy." She nuzzles into my neck. I hear a gasp from the hallway and see Arden with her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering. "I wanna sleep." She mumbles.

"Just wait a second, alright Al? Just wait a little longer 'til Paula comes."

"Okay, I'll try. But I can't focus..." She trails off, her eyes obviously not focusing on anything.

"How about you sing us a song, Al?" Arden speaks up softly, kneeling next to her. "For me?" She brushes the hair from Alex's face.

"Sure…" She seems to pause to think of a song. I've still got my arms wrapped around her. I motion for Arden to help me with her and get her to the couch. We both take an arm and put it around us, lifting her to her feet, which are pretty unsteady. We lay her down on the sofa, her torso resting on Arden while her legs are in my lap. Arden kisses her head softly and Alex begins to sing softly.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

I see tears streaming down Arden's face as she presses a kiss to Alex's forehead.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off…of…you..._

She trails off after the last few words, "Sorry…I can't think…my head is pounding."

"It's ok, Al." Arden whispers into her ear. "I'm so sorry, baby. So sorry." Her voice cracks as the door opens and Paula Carlin comes rushing in, asking questions and trying to get Al to focus. Hopefully she can do something.

It's been a couple hours at the hospital. Paula thinks its just fatigue but she wanted to run a few tests. Spencer called up Alex's brother, Mike, to inform him about what was going on. Her family lives in Miami so she only sees them when they come out to visit.

We see Paula come out of the hospital area and we all stand up. "What's going on mom?" Spencer asks, as I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close.

"Luckily, it wasn't too serious. She's just fatigued. Stress and overworking herself caught up to her. She just needs to eat, get some fluids, and get some sleep. We're keeping her overnight just to make sure. She's hooked up to an IV to help a bit. You guys can go in, just let her sleep if she is. She's in 1212."

We nod and walk down the hallway and take the elevator up to Alex's room. We walk in a pull up chairs, watching her sleep soundly. No one makes a sound. It's been a tough day, but Alex is okay, and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Coop: Darn right that's all that matters.<strong>

**Me: How'd you get in my authors note you sneaky badger?**

**Coop: Oh, I DON'T KNOW, how is it that you continually put me in the hospital? Hmm? Hmm? Seriously lady, put me in the hospital one more time…**

**Me: Sorry Coop, not my fault you're a walking hazard.**

**Coop: Actually it is, you made me this way!**

**Me: Nope, you exist that way. You wouldn't be you, you're the one creating the story.**

**Coop: I refuse to believe that is plausible.**

**Me: Then I refuse to believe you are a plausible character.**

**Coop: WHY I NEVER!**

**Me: Never what? Not act like a goofball?**

**Coop: AGAIN, not my fault.**

**Me: I'm sure it isn't Cooper.**

**ANYWAYS, feel free to comment with wrath or praise, either way, a review is a review. Don't mind that one up there, she has a bone to pick with the writer. Hope you've enjoyed, I'll update soonish, I suppose.**


	29. Hospital Conference Room

**Wellll, I HAD A TON OF REVIEWS. SOOOO HAPPY. So in response, I have a lonnnnnger chapter for you all. PLUUS REMEMBER WHEN I USED TO ACTUALLY HAVE MUSIC IN CHAPTERS. It's baaaack.**

**Disclaimer: Ya know it.**

**REVIEWERRRRRSSSS..Seriously, awesome.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Quite impressed with two reviews in one day. -Claps like an excited three year old- Ardypoo is a bit insecure, but Coop hasn't necessarily reassured her tooooo much with feelings, she has had a track record with not opening up to people, like Bridge, as you should remember. Duh, Coop likes you. Yes, she was being naughty, she takes over sometimes. Crazy Cooper. The replacement shallll be revealed in time, m'lady, all in time. For now you'll just have to enjoy that sap of a Coop and Spashley times. A Pleasure, as always.**

**southfan12191989: Yeah, she's a little hazardous and feisty, but its what makes her entertaining.**

**DatBiiitchZee: Arden will lighten up eventually, she just is a littttle insecure.**

**lilce1992: She's alllll good, no worries.**

**BreakYourHEart: Glad Coop entertained you by trying to hijack my author's note. She's a feisty one that Coop. Eh, I already knew you were pervy so meh, doesn't make a difference. xD **

**Bleed. out .my .heart: Aw well thanks. At first it was a bit difficult...like having too many puppies and trying to remember all their names and relationships, but it worked out after the first week. Coop is the fan favorite...I do blame myself. I have quite an obsession with writing for that Cooper. Thanks so much for this awesome review, I hope you'll continue reviewing while I post these chapters. Dollface? That's a new one, hun. Never been called that in my life, but hey, first for everything. ;P **

**Songs used: Naive: The Kooks, Fool for Love: Stefy**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOYYY**

**Hospital Conference Room**

**Ashley's POV**

"God, Al…do you know how much I hate you?" Whoa, waking up to your sister confessing her hate for her girlfriend is kind of interesting. My eyes shoot open and I take in my surroundings. We must've dozed off for a few hours, but hey I have an excuse, a hot blonde physically wore me out and then a goofy brunette scared the shit out of me tiring me emotionally. Speaking of the hot blonde, Spencer is currently snuggled into my chest, leaning over the two chairs we pushed together. So cute. Arden has her back to me, grasping Alex's hand who is just barely awake by her movements.

"Yeah, I know, Ard. Hate is used upon me quite a lot, 'tis why no one likes me, after all." Alex chuckles tiredly. Oh, well, obviously they're kidding. Phew, that would've been bad. Jesus, give me a heart attack.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She says as she runs her fingers through Alex's hair. I feel like I'm intruding a bit, but I'd rather not move and wake Spence, she needs some sleep, she was the one who had to keep calm in our earlier situation.

"Because I love what I do." Coop states simply. "No matter how much stress it puts on me, or how much sleep it deprives me of, or how much backlash I get from the network or critics or angry catholic mothers, I love it, simple as that." She tries to muster up as much passion as she can from her exhausted state.

"Do you love me more?" Arden questions and I'm shocked. Have they said I love you already? I've been trying to muster up the courage to tell Spencer and they've already skipped over me? "Do you love me enough Al, to put your work aside before you hurt yourself more?" Arden questions again, I've never noticed how much of a workaholic Coop is until now. Sure I thought she worked hard, but yeah, now that I think about it it's a lot and I'm sure Arden feels like she's second to it and is asking for some sort of confirmation that she's not. That she's more important.

Spencer stirs slightly and yawns, burying her face into my side. They turn back to us and Arden looks a little grumpy at Alex's lack of focus on their current conversation. "Uh, hey guys?" I say softly. "Glad to see you awake Al. You scared us for a minute there."

"Ah, merely a minute, 'tis all I'm worth." Alex comments dramatically and Arden bops her on the head. "What? Would you like me to be rude and ignore your sister?"

"No, I'd like you to answer my damn question."

Alex goes to speak when she's interrupted, "Alex good to see you awake!" Paula walks in in her white coat looking all doctory.

"How bad am I? Tell me! I can handle it." Coop shuts her eyes waiting for the impact of the answer. Arden huffs and walks out and Paula looks at Alex questioningly. "It's been a long and stressful day for her, she's just a little upset." Paula nods understandingly.

"Well, you'll be fine. You just stressed yourself out. You need to make sure that you eat and drink and rest. Most importantly, cut back on the work. You should rest for at least a week."

"A week?" Alex exclaims, "Paula, do you know how much happens on a tv show in a week? Seriously."

"Nah huh, Al." I hear a familiar voice from the doorway and see Nikki poking her head in. "No excuses, everyone's agreed to take the week off 'til you come back as long as you finalize any changes to the episode plot line by the time we get back so we can go straight to shooting. I, of course, will help so you don't get too overwhelmed." Nikki looks at Paula. "Ah, you must be Mama Carlin, Al always has the nicest things to say about you." Nikki winks and Paula laughs.

"Well, I don't know why but she always goes out of her way to charm me. If I weren't a married straight woman-"

"Mom!" Spencer covers her ears and I burst out laughing. Coop blushes and grins goofily.

"Only kidding. She's too young for me anyways."

"Pft, only by a few months Paula," She winks, jokingly. "But hey cougars are hot, man." Alex shrugs playfully with a grin. Paula just shakes her head amused before leaving.

"Alex!" Spencer huffs, "Stop that, you know it weirds me out when you and my mother encourage each other." Alex laughs and waves her off.

"So, Arden looked pissed when I passed by her on my way in. Something happen?" Nikki questions as she plops herself into the chair previously sat in by Arden. Spencer and I are still snuggled up together. I place a small kiss on Spencer's cheek and she turns to look at me, I offer a smile and she grins back. Alex begins explaining her side of the story, which obviously doesn't involve the obvious ignorance of the L word, but she must have some sort of reason.

"Spence," I whisper softly to her, "I want to take you out tomorrow night. Arden and Alex will probably be at the loft tonight, I highly doubt that Arden is going to let Al sleep in her own apartment without being monitored."

She smiles softly and nods whispering back, "Got something planned for me Davies?"

"Perhaps." I muse and she giggles kissing the tip of my nose.

"Yeah, yeah, go be mushy somewhere else." Coop badgers us from her hospital bed.

"Just because you haven't gotten laid in monnnths and now you are being broken of your work addiction does not mean you can be all grumpy." Nikki teases Coop ruffling her hair. Coop just glares at her and fixes her hair, grumbling.

"She probably won't be getting laid for quite a while." We turn and see Arden leaning against the door. "Especially if she discusses it with other people." Arden smirks a bit. She seems better, but I can tell its more of an act in front of Nikki.

Alex shrugs, "Eh, what's another month or two. I could always just focus more on work." She smirks wryly and Nikki bonks her on the head. "Ow, dude, already in hospital."

"Oh, well, how convenient." Nikki gives her a pointed look. "Stop giving the concept of your work sex eyes, woman."

Alex huffs and pouts, "Did you bring the thuper thecret package anywayth?" She says in a lispy stage whisper and we can't help but smile and giggle a bit.

Nikki smiles, "'Course bossman." She winks and walks out of the room returning with a guitar case.

"Thaaank you." Alex smiles and grabs her guitar out. "So, I know you're all wondering, why did Alex bring her guitar to the hospital. Wellll, being laid up in this stupid bed gives me ideas on songs….or helped me finish a few lyrics. So," She strums her guitar a bit. "Arden, I know I have issues asking for help and I'm not totally innocent in this whole deal, we're both a little naïve in this relationship, so I wrote a little something. I dunno if it'll mean anything but I was inspired." She shrugs. Okay, who here was expecting her to declare her love through song? Anyone? Just me? Okay then.

_I'm not saying its your fault_

_Although you could have done more_

_Oh you're so naive yet so_

_How could this been done_

_By such a smiling sweetheart._

_Ohh and your sweet and pretty face_

_In such an ugly world_

_Something so beautiful._

_Ohh that every time I look inside_

She sings and I find it kind of amazing that she isn't passing out right now, she's got to still be exhausted.

_I know, she knows that i'm not fond of asking_

_True or false, it may be... Well, she's still out to get me._

_And I know, she knows that i'm not fond of asking_

_True or false, it may be... She's still out to get me!_

_I may say it was your fault_

_Because i know you could have done more_

_Oh you're so naive yet so_

_How could this be done_

_By such a smiling sweetheart._

_Ohh and your sweet and pretty face_

_In such an ugly world_

_Something so beautiful._

_That every time I look inside_

_I know, she knows that i'm not fond of asking_

_True or false, it may be... Well, she's still out to get me._

_And I know, she knows that i'm not fond of asking_

_True or false, it may be... She's still out to get me!_

_So how could this be done_

_By such a smiling sweetheart_

_You're so naive yet so_

_You're such an ugly thing_

_For someone so beautiful_

_That every time you're on his side_

_I know, she knows that i'm not fond of asking_

_True or false, it may be... Well, she's still out to get me._

_And I know, she knows that i'm not fond of asking_

_True or false, it may be... She's still out to get me!_

_Just don't let me down_

_Just don't let me down_

_Hold on to your kite_

_Just don't let me down_

_Just don't let me down_

_Hold on to your kite_

_Just don't let me down_

_Just don't let me down_

_Hold on to this kite_

_Just don't let me down_

Everyone looks a little confused, how does that relate to the situation? Coop chuckles,"Uh, so okay, I lied. I just wanted to play that song." Coop grins and everyone looks confused. "I have a better song actually that I think Arden here will enjoy more and not be confused by." She shrugs and looks pleased with herself. "Hey, I had to throw you guys off somehow. So yeah, I'm not good at expressing things or feelings, so I hope you get my meaning through this song. This is truly for you Ard." She starts strumming an upbeat tune and grinning.

_I'm feeling kinda strange_

_'Cause of all the things you say_

_Yeah I know, too good to believe_

_This probably won't work_

_'Cause your kind of a jerk_

_And for sure you're way too cool for me_

She grins and winks at my little sister who is blushing quite a bit.

_Yeah I'm a fool for love_

_'Cause I just can't give you up_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Wish I could stop, wish I could stop_

_I'm a fool for love_

_'Cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Can't get enough, can't get enough of your_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

Ard's eyes light up at that magic L word Al keeps repeating. Alright, who told you? Hmm? Yeah, me. Love confession through song, so Coop.

_No matter how I try_

_Cannot plot to make you cry_

_So I won't take you seriously_

_'Cause I miss you so much_

_I get my panties in a bunch_

_Everytime your not close to me_

_Yeah I'm a fool for love_

_'Cause I just can't give you up_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Wish I could stop, wish I could stop_

_I'm a fool for love_

_'Cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Can't get enough, can't get enough of your_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

_So just want me, say you want me_

_I don't know if I belong_

_Do you, not sure I believe but_

_You could prove me wrong_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Yeah I'm a fool for love_

_'Cause I just can't give you up_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Wish I could stop, wish I could stop_

_I'm a fool for love_

_'Cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Can't get enough, can't get enough of your_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

_La la_

_La la_

_La la _

"I'm your fool, Ard. I love you." She smiles and Arden grins, launching herself into Coop who laughs and accepts the heated kiss that Arden pulls her into. Well, that's a great ending to a long, stressful and tiring couple of days. She did upstage my plans a bit, we'll see what I can pull out for Spence.


	30. Movie Confessions

**Whoa, dude, and by that I mean. WHOA, DUDE. Like...I've hit 100 reviews and its the 30th chapter today? Crreeeyyy. Anyways, mid terms are coming up and sadly this means that you'll have to wait a weeeee bit longer for the next chapter, unless I'm in dire need of procrastination. (Which does occur.) Love you alllll.**

**REVIEWERS!:**

**PurpleLover92: Pft, I shall pout all I want to. And you shall get more Spashley, no worries.**

**southfan12191989: Yeah, Coop's been pretty exhausted so she's behaving right now. No hijacking today. **

**.: Sounds old mobster movie ish, dollface. Yeah, Coop's a trickster, she is. Coop's got plenty more, don't you worry.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: But of course, m'lady. Shout out is always necessary for you. ;P She is a bit insecure, but she has a right to be for now. Uh, only reason to watch that show is Brooke Davis. DUH. Thanks much, m'lady.**

**lilce1992: Ha, you wouldn't be the first. Pretty sure Coop is the fan favorite.**

**READ, REVVIEWWW, andddd ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Movie Confessions<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Alex and Coop have been mushy the entire car ride home and giggley. Its cute, don't get me wrong, but its kind of sickening at the same time. I keep making grossed out faces at Spence and she keeps giggling and hitting me, telling me to stop it.

We finally get home and help Alex into the house. Who by the way is about as helpful and as heavy as a sack of potatoes in her current state. We get her to the couch and she smiles weakily, before snuggling into Arden who just chuckles. "Mmm…Ard pillow…" She mumbles into her shirt and I have to laugh at how much more ridiculous she is in her fatigue.

Spencer laces our fingers together and I smile softly at her before bringing our hands up and pressing a kiss to them.

"So," Spencer begins. "Who's up for a movie?"

"All set, Spence." Alex mumbles again and gives her a thumbs up with her face still buried in Arden's shirt. Arden just wraps her arms around her and nods, smiling.

I plop myself down onto the other sofa, not currently taken up by Ardex, and watch Spencer try to make a decision on movies. I love the girl, but she can be very indecisive. She finally decides and puts it in. As she sits down the title scene flashes.

I hear Alex groan and see her rolling on the couch, head in Arden's lap, "We really are lesbians…_Imagine me & You?_ Really?"

"Oh hush, Al. We watched it at your apartment meaning that you own it AND you totally have a crush on Luce, admit it, British accents get you all hot and bothered." Spencer and I laugh and snuggle close, my arms wrapped around her.

"Eh, whatever, dude." Alex mumbles and rests against Arden, obviously defeated and put in her place.

We watch the movie for what seems like an hour and I turn to see Alex passed out on the couch, clutching onto Arden like a teddy bear. I snort softly and it alerts Spencer who turns to look at them and smiles, mouthing 'Cute'.

My hands wander under her shirt, softly stroking the flesh under the hem. She shivers a bit and scoots closer to me, I can't help but smile and press a kiss to her neck softly, inhaling her scent. Her hands come to rest on mine and I kiss her neck once more which gets me a small whine. Aw, I'm working up poor Spencey. I slowly drag my tongue along a small area of her neck and graze my teeth against it, this time earning me a muffled moan. I'm about to continue when she turns to me and grabs the back of my neck pulling me into a kiss. I groan out at the pleasant surprise and kiss back with fervor, eventually landing on my back underneath a very hot blonde. Our make out session continues, my hands snaking under her shirt and ghosting over the muscles in her back as she presses down into me. We both eventually pull away for air, panting softly and looking into each others eyes. I turn my head to see if we've disturbed the lovebirds but Spencer just pulls my chin back to her.

"Ash…" I look into her eyes and she looks a bit nervous. "I've been meaning to get this off my chest and I was waiting for the right moment, but I think these few words could make most moments the right moment, so I'm just going to say it while we still have a moment of peace." She runs her fingers through my hair. "I love you, Ashley Davies. I don't want anyone else but you, for a long long time."

I feel a stupid grin cross my face and I laugh, "Spence…babe, you beat me to it." She looks at me confused. "That's what our date was about tomorrow night." I chuckle and the look of realization crosses her face and she becomes a bit embarrassed. "I love you, Spencer Carlin." I whisper into her ear and she grins at me, pushing me back into the couch and proceeding to kiss me deeply. I could get used to this.

"Oi, seriously, if you're going to make out in a public area, at least take some clothes off." I hear Coop call out and Spencer pulls away with a blush coating her face. Aw, so cute. I wait for the smack from Arden but strangely it doesn't come. I turn to look at Arden who is still basically a teddy bear now in Alex's lap and she just shrugs.

"You learn that you can't contain some people and their inappropriate comments." She smiles and pecks Al's lips.

"Dude, Ard. She softened you up with all that lovey stuff. Giving her free reign is nooooot a good idea." I warn her and I am soundly smacked in the face with a flying pillow.

"I'm an adult Ashley. I can behave when I want to." Alex says with a pout.

"Like you are now? Or obviously you just never want to right?" I mock her and Spencer pushes me over quite easily since I'm not exactly balanced at the moment. "Alright, okay." I put my hands up in defeat. Spencer giggles and kisses my forehead.

"Soooo, Ashybear, how does it feel to come in second? Woot, woot. In the race for love declarations because Ashley is more of a pussy than I am, I am the victor!" Alex says in her announcer voice and fist pumps, finally the smack comes. "Ouch, Ard. I'm filing for domestic abuse and then some girl in prison named Rhonda aka Ronnie can give you sexual favors instead of me."

"Oh hush, Al. We all know you two haven't done the horizontal tango." Spencer draws out the euphemism, it makes me giggle a bit.

"Yeah, you're a bad dancer anyways." I say playing dumb and look at Alex blankly. Spencer just shakes her head laughing.

Alex narrows her eyes, "I am not. I just happen to not have coordination to rhythmic beats with both my torso and lower half and feet moving in harmony. So, pft to you." She harrumphs and crosses her arms while Spencer snickers and presses a kiss to my neck.

"Be nice, Ash." She whispers softly. "We've got a lot of love making to do tonight." She says teasingly and I straighten up instantly, on my best behavior, but I can't help but get one more jab in.

"Well, they should be too, I mean she did_ beaaat_ me in love declarations. Oh right, Alex can't, Mama Carlin's orders not to exert herself." I stick my tongue out at Al and she jumps from her couch onto me in a flying leap and we process to squirm and flail around. Spencer squeals and scurries to the other couch to sit with Arden.

"Exert that, biatch!" Alex currently has me reverse hogtied with some cable she found in the side drawer of the coffee table. Bitch is strong. She brushes off her hands and smirks. "And that is how we do it."

Arden cheers and Spencer just laughs and shakes her head. I grumble in defeat. Spencer trots over to me while Arden and Alex have suddenly begun a make out session. They are horny teenagers, seriously. And no, I wasn't just making out with Spencer like 5 minutes ago. Pft, crazies. Anyways, Spencer whispers in my ear seductively, "Don't worry Ash, we can use those cables later." My jaw drops and I stare blankly at her. Cue brain to mush, go! Spencer frees me and we scamper off to my room. Spencer giggling while I chase after her. Have I said how much I love this woman?


	31. A Chain of Events

**Hey guys, sorry this has been delayed. Exams were a bittttchhh. Anyways, I got this out as soon as I could. I also posted a new Brittana mini-story if anyone's interested. Thank you all for the support and reviews. Happy Holidays and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: Ya know it, ya love it.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**SoNfan110: Understandable. I tried as best I could if I did procrastinate that I procrastinated towards this. Thanks much.**

**lilce1992: Yeah, Spence has a little kink in there.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Duh why else would I watch OTH, Davis and Davies are like hot raspy voiced women, sets my heart a flutter, it does. There seems to be a liking towards kinky Spence. Cuddley Coop does like to appear, not alllll fun and jokes and romping around. Thanks much, m'lady. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Chain of Events<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Once we get into my room, Spencer turns on me and pins me up against my door, slamming it shut behind me in the process. I reach for the knob and lock it, can't have Al walking in, yet again. It's like she has Spashley sexytime senses. My arms are pinned over my head and Spencer whispers in her sex voice, "Say it again, Ash." Her body presses into mine deliciously and I buck my hips impatiently. Don't get me wrong, Dom Spence is hot…but sometimes I just want it fucking now. "Ash." She presses slightly harder into me, pulling me back to the task at hand.

"I love you Spencer." I husk into her ear and she releases my hands, before claiming my lips in a fiery kiss. My shirt magically departs from my body; yes Dom Spencer is a magical creature. Good lord, I've been hanging around Coop for too long.

Her fingers tangle themselves into my hair as she gently walks us back towards my bed. She spins us around and pushes me onto the bed, crawling up to straddle me.

She looks at me with a smirk, "I love you too, Ash." My heart swells inside my chest and she begins to kiss my neck, slowly. She's slowing down the pace a bit, which honestly is fine with me. I'd rather make love to her right now than have a fast fuck after we just said we loved each other.

"Were you really going to bring those cables into the bedroom, Spence? I knew you were a little frisky at times but not kinky-frisky." I murmur into her ear as she nibbles on my neck. God, that feels good.

She pulls back, blushing. "I, uh, don't know what came over me?"

"Dom Spence took over." I say plainly. It's like she can be two totally different people in the bedroom. Spencer is sweet and caring and slow, while Dom Spence is the quick fuck type.

She raises a brow at me, "Dom Spence?"

Oops, now I have to explain myself. "It's your other personality in the bedroom." I rush out nervously.

She looks at me amused, "Oh? So I've got two personalities? The dominant one and the sweet one." She thinks it over. "Kind of true, sometimes I just can't help myself." She bites her lips and smiles sexily at me. "You do things to me, Ash, that you can't even imagine."

"Spence, believe me, hun. I can imagine…cause you do the same to me." She leans down and slowly begins to kiss me. I unbutton her shirt and slide it off her shoulders, before unclasping the bra encasing her breasts.

I lean up and take her hardened peak into my mouth which makes her throw her head back in a moan and arch her back, grinding her center harder into mine. I pull her down and claim her lips with my own, letting our breasts and torsos press deliciously together.

Her hand slides into my sweat pants and cups me fully. I moan out as the pressure ebbs and increases. Eventually we get frustrated with the amount of clothing still covering our bodies and undress each other. We both crawl up towards the headboard of the bed, naked and panting before Spencer straddles me once more and slides two digits into my core. I moan out and reciprocate the action. We're soon sweaty messes, thrusting against each other's fingers and mimicking each other's actions. I feel myself getting close and thrust harder into Spencer to let her catch up. She's so hot riding my fingers above me that it's almost enough to make me cum just thinking about it. With one last thrust, Spencer comes undone and I follow in her sex-induced bliss. We pant shallowly before lying together, snuggled close.

My fingers run lazily through her hair, gently scratching her scalp. I can almost hear a purring noise come from her as she says, "Mmm…feels good, baby." She then proceeds to burrow her face into the crook of my neck.

I just grin and stare up at the ceiling. Could my life get any better? Oh wait, time for round two.

**Alex's POV**

So, I may be exhausted and tired, snugly fit into my girlfriend's arms, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf. Unfortunately, Ashley and Spencer have not realized this important fact and are currently making the strangest noises known to man. Seriously, I didn't think Ash's voice got that high. She's always so raspy.

This in the process has weirded Arden out. There's only so much sister sex noises one girl can take, ya know. How ever shall I get her mind off of it? I have a few ideas. Cue mysterious smirk.

**Lucy's POV**

Ya know, you stop by to see how a good friend is doing after a hospital stay and what happens? Her friends are fucking like monkeys in the bedroom next door and a very awkward run in occurs.

Yes, I walked into the apartment using Kyla's spare and lo and behold, Arden is ontop of Coop in a very compromising position, half-naked. Seriously, I don't need to see this, it's like my two sisters are sexing it up in front of me. Safe to say, the laugh and hoot produced behind me was enough to send Arden sprawling off of Alex completely embarassed.

**Wiley's POV**

Al's been a good friend of mine for a while and when I heard from Bridget who heard from Kyla that Lucy was heading over I figured why not? She could probably use some entertainment.

So when I walk in only missing Lucy by a few seconds and find Arden half-naked, practically almost dry fucking my friend. What else would I do but cheer? Coops got some game. "Woo, yeah Coop get some!" Next thing I know, Arden's flipped off the couch holding a pillow to herself looking embarrassed and glaring at me while as Coop turns bright red before smirking at Arden.

**Ashley's POV**

After the third round, we're both exhausted so we lay back and snuggle to regain our energy. From the other room, I hear a thud and a shout of something involving Coop. Spencer turns and looks at me, sighing playfully. "She could've hurt herself again, it's pretty plausible."

"Yeah, I'd better go check and see what's going on." I give Spencer a kiss that almost brings me back into bed with her, but through strong strong amounts of will power I'm able to break away, before slipping on a shirt, running my fingers through my messy hair and pulling up my sweat pants.

I walk out into the hallway to see…Lucy? And Wiley? I turn to where they're looking and a very disheveled, flustered, fire engine red looking Coop is on the couch while my sister is nowhere to be found. Just as my confusion almost voices itself, I see my half-naked sister shielding herself with a pillow get up off the ground and try and find her shirt.

"Really?" I say finally and all their heads turn to me. "The couch, Coop? I'm going to have to burn it now." I shoot her a glare.

"Really Ash? You're bedroom? You need to sound proof it." Coop snaps back in a mocking tone.

I see both Lucy and Wiley trying to contain their laughter. "What're you two doing here anyways? And how did you get in?"

Luce speaks up in a matter of fact tone, "Visiting Al and Ky's spare key." Wiley nods and smirks.

"Aw, guys. So swweeet. You bad asses really care about me don't cha?" Coop swipes and imaginary tear and there's a collective whatever from the entire room including me. Whoa. There's a lot of bad asses in one room. "Oh and Ash, you might want to fix your shirt, it's on backwards."

That sets off both Wiley and Lucy. No longer being able to contain their laughter, they fall over onto the floor, clutching their sides. Arden has fixed all of her clothes and put them on properly.

"Arddd," I whine. "We had a rule about sex in shared spaces in the loft."

Arden shoots me a challenging look, "And you and Spencer fucking in the kitchen wasn't a shared space?" How did she…? "You should clean up after yourself, Ash. I found underwear on the floor as well as some unsanitary bodily fluids. I made Alex clean it up."

"Wait! What?" Al jumps up off the couch, surprisingly fast for someone in the hospital earlier. Adrenaline? Meds? Both? " You made me clean up Spashley jizz? Arden, what the hell!" Her eyes widen as she remembers the incident. "You told me you spilt expired Greek yogurt and wanted me to clean up what was left of it because you were being a lazy ass. Dude, seriously. Gross. No wonder I smelled fish." Alex growls playfully and grabs Arden around the waist as she squeals from being tickled, they soon fall onto the floor. The two guests on the floor can't stop laughing. And I am thoroughly grossed out and embarrassed.

Just another day at the Davies loft?


	32. Packing Up and Packing In Feelings

**Well helloooo to you all. I'm giving a late Christmas present to all of you. Thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: Youuuu knnoww.**

**REVIEWERS**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Why thank you m'lady. 'Twas gross but necessary as I've explained. **

**victorial117: Aw, glad I can make you lol The Greek Yogurt Incident kind of randomly came to me in writing I guess? Tells ya about my mind's lovely train of thought.**

**SoNfan110: Thanks much, glad you thought it was "freaking hilarious" and yes Ardex has yet to have sexy times...but it shall occur...eventually.**

**READ, REVIEEEWWW, AnD ENJOY! It's all I ask for.**

**Ps. Totally wanted to rewrite a classic Christmas song to "All I want for Christmas is reviews."(The Original is 'you' . But pft, that's waaayyy too much to ask for, servitude is also frowned upon in most societies. What ever were you thinking Mariah?) Yes, slightly pathetic, slightly Coop-like, but darnit it'd be catchy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Packing Up and Packing In the Feelings<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Alex has been cranky. I'm pretty sure its because she hasn't been able to do anything to release all that sexual frustration because of her taking it easy with the exhaustion. Also she's been writing non-stop, work-a-holic I tell you.

Spencer leaves tomorrow for Europe with Kyla and I've proceeded in pouting for the entire day with Lucy by my side as we watch our girls, squeal and pack for their fancy little trip without us. We're back at my loft all three Davies girls and their girlfriends together, before we head out for dinner to wish our girls good luck in Prague.

"Aw, baby, don't be like that." Kyla pleads to Lucy, looking at her silently brooding girlfriend. "We'll be back at the end of the week." She sits on Luce's lap and kisses her lips softly.

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbles, burying her face into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You know you always seem like such a badass and then you go and do this, kind of ruins your rep, Reed." Coop quips, exiting Arden's room.

"Oh shut up Cooper, you'd be the same."

"Yeah, but I never claimed to be a badass." She smirks and walks into our kitchen.

"If I knew that Mama Carlin wouldn't kill me for over exerting her prized little patient by beating the shit out of you-"

"I'd like to see you try. Come at me, brah." Coop eggs her on, puffing out her chest.

"Alexandra Cooper, back in the room!" Arden walks out. "You said you'd behave. Back. Go. Mush. Andale."

"Oh Ard, you know how much I love it when you speak Spanish." Alex purrs out into Arden's ear.

"You want Spanish? I'll give you Spanish-" Lucy starts off and Kyla pulls her back.

"Stay. You are not getting into a fight with Alex on my last day here, Lucinda Maria Reed." I snicker, I love it when she calls her Lucinda. Only Kyla and Lucy's family can get away with it and when Ky uses it, you know its trouble.

Alex and Arden have disappeared so I get up, leaving the two love birds on the couch. I walk past Arden's room and see that apparently they've settled their differences and are now 'making up' (or out), my little sister straddling the goofy brunette.

I roll my eyes, they always fight or get pissy with each other than then magically come back together. God, they need to fuck already, way too much sexual tension going on. I reach my room to find Spencer pretty much passed out on my bed with her cell phone in her hand. Poor baby has been checking reservations, meetings and flight times all day. I sit next to her and rest her head in my lap, running my fingers through her hair. I gaze down at her sleeping face and can only smile, she's mine and she loves me.

Spencer groans softly and rolls over, "I can hear you thinking." She mumbles into my lap.

I chuckle softly, "Sorry baby."

"Don't stop doing that thing you were doing, it felt nice." She muffles into my lap in a whine. I smile and continue running my fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp.

"I'm gonna miss you, Spence." I whisper softly. I don't like feeling vulnerable and I don't like showing how vulnerable I am, but I can't help it around Spencer. She's charged through that last wall and has a hold of my heart.

She turns over and look up at me, "I'll miss you too, Ash. So much. It'll be our first time apart since 'I love you', and leaving you, even for the next few days, is going to be difficult, but I'll be back in no time and we can have crazy, hot sex." I smile at the last bit, she knows me all too well. "And who knows with all those Czech chicks in Prague, I might learn a few tricks." I raise a brow at her. Really, Spence? Making me compete with European chicks? Can I compete with an accent? Can I learn one and make it sound convincing and sexy? She leans up and kisses my lips softly. "Don't worry, Ash. They've got nothing on you." She leans in again and kisses me deeper, getting up and straddling my lap. She gently bites down on my lower lip when we part and I find it incredibly sexy.

"Hey, Spashley and Ardex, get your asses out here! It's time to head out for dinner, Kyla's stomach is growling at me. You know her and food." I resounding smack is heard throughout the apartment and a laugh is heard from both rooms. "Ow, Ky. I was only kidding."

"I feel ya, Luce. I know what it's like being smacked by a Davies." Coop calls out, walking into our room. "Excuse me Ash, while I borrow this." Coop hoists a squealing Spencer over her shoulder and walks off, leaving me utterly confused as I follow them.

"Pardon me, m'lady." Coop sets Spencer down. "And that is how you get Spashley to stop making out and join the rest of us." Alex bows, "Thank you, thank you."

"Al, stop being a ham." Arden smirks at her girlfriend who just grins smugly.

"Yeah, I have the urge to call you Porky." Luce teases, poking Alex's stomach which results in Coop narrowing her eyes and a scowl being set firmly in place. "I think it's a nice name don't you think, Ky?" Lucy pokes Alex again.

"Uh, not getting in the middle of this." Kyla responds. I hear ya sister.

"I mean, Arden already calls you Babe." Lucy continues testing Alex's resistance and the tension continues to grow until Alex speaks up.

"I'll be out in the car, whenever Luce decides to grow up, we'll go. " Coop turns around and walks off towards the door.

"Seriously, Luce? What was that about?" Arden asks with a glare. "You were taking that a little too far."

"She just ticked me off earlier and my temper wouldn't let me forget it, okay?" Lucy attempts to defend herself.

"Yeah, well apparently you upset her, come on, let's go." Arden walks away leaving us all staring at Lucy before exiting the loft and joining Coop in the car.

Coop has taken the very back seat obviously only wanting Arden to join her after the outburst in the loft. This has got to be bad for her condition, adding more stress to her is the last thing we need to do.

I take the drivers seat with Spencer next to me as Kyla and Lucy take the back. Today was supposed to be a day of fun before Spencer and Kyla leave tomorrow, but it's only caused conflict between Cooper and Reed.

I keep hearing Arden try to get Alex's attention as I'm driving but so far it hasn't worked and is wearing down everyone's patience. "Alex. Alex. Alex. Alex. Alex. Alexandra, answer me and stop fucking texting. For gods sake can you stop being such a work-a-holic for once and pay attention to me?" I see Alex's phone fly, landing somewhere in the backseat as I look in my rearview mirror.

"Fine! Arden Davies, this is what you want! Phone is gone! Done! Okay? And I wasn't fucking texting over work, I was texting Brooke who I haven't spoken to all that recently and she was worried about me okay? Jesus Arden, not everything has to be about work or you. I have other facets to my life, and I had one before I met you." If looks could kill, Arden would be dead. The car has gone silent waiting for Arden's answer. We're currently in bumper to bumper LA traffic almost at a standstill that has all of us stranded in a confined space together for at least a good while depending on how fast the accident a few exits down gets cleared up and people stop rubber-necking and move their asses. What a lovely send off for the girls today has been and it's going to get worse before it gets better.


	33. A Send Off to Remember

**Sooo I was in a writing frenzy sort of mood and because I loooove you all and appreciate you sticking with me for 32 chapters of this story or perhaps longer in the case of my other stories...or perhaps a year-ish if you've been with me since the beginning, anyways, I thought I'd give you a 33rd early 'cause yer special. And no, not that special...the other special...the kind your mommy thinks you are. Yeah, so I'm a little out of it if you haven't guessed, the decision to scrap "We Can Try" is giving me a headache and driving me insane. Having slight mood swings here, BUT this was written today before all of that, so without further rant...Chapter 33.**

**Disclaimer: You should know. Pft.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**victorial117: Nah, not mean at all. Kind of what I was going for, Spashley is hard for me to give drama to because they're perrrfect so yeah. They have little to no drama that's solely about them. Naughty Spencer is always a plus. Thanks for the review!**

**lilce1992: Where there's people in my story, there's drama. Commonly known.**

**BreakYourHeart: Pft, good to see you back. I'm officially mad at you and your long hiatus from reviewing. And Kycy needed some action. Bromen will probably get some too even though they were only mentioned for like two chapters...I almost forgot about them. oops? And of course, Wiles and Bridge will be in here somewhere soon. The cliff hangers get me outraged people, and outraged people feed my review addiction. So yeah, cliffys=good for me, bad for readers. Yes, Arden is at fault quite a bit, but it'll balance out. Pft, no drama? Crazy person. Just crey. Briley is kind of a perfect couple though...their drama would be like...what soccer socks go better with the motorcycle. Seriously, no drama there to grab on to. GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN THE PERSON I ONCE CALLED MY LOYAL REVIEWER...pft. No longer loyal. Done. Hope yer Christmas was merry and all that.**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Send off to Remember<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Being stuck in LA standstill traffic with a car full of fighting girls is not how I wanted this day to go. After Coop's outburst, Arden is bent on ignoring her. Coop hates being ignored and has proceeded in annoying the shit out of everyone until Arden acknowledges her existence. "Coop just shut up!" Lucy growls out.

"This is none of your business, Reed. You're already on my list."

"Like hell it is, I have to listen to you two be fucking annoying-"

"Lucy!" Kyla chastises.

"What Ky? I mean you're just as much annoyed as I am." Lucy attempts to plead her case.

"Yes, but you don't have to be so rude about it."

"_I'm_ being rude Ky? They're having a little couples dispute in the back of a car that holds four other people on the way to two of the people's 'send off celebration/ be happy even if they're leaving' dinner! So excuse me that my girlfriend is leaving me for almost a week and I have some asshole almost screaming in my ear about her girlfriend that isn't leaving for almost a week, I think I can be a little grouchy and crude!" Lucy practically yells at Kyla who looks shocked. I've never seen them yell like Lucy is yelling right now at Kyla, heck I don't think I've even seen them seriously fight since high school.

"Hey, back off my sister, Lucy." Arden growls out. Come on, fucking clear out of the road already, I don't want people dying in my car.

"Oh yes, let's acknowledge, Lucy!" Coop throws her hands up in the air.

"Cooper! Shut it!" I stare in shock, as does the rest of the car at my girlfriend. Has she ever yelled at Coop? Or called her Cooper? Shit, this is bad. I turn my eyes back to the road and we're slowly moving forward.

I glance in my rearview mirror to see a shocked Alex who is actually speechless for once. Next thing I know, I hear sniffling from the backseat. Is she crying? Crying because Spencer yelled at her?

"Al? Honey?" Arden prods gently. I glance at Spencer who seems shocked by her own actions. The traffic starts to clear.

"Ash, let's just go home." Spencer groans out with her head in her hands.

I look in my rearview mirror and Kyla nods before glancing over at a brooding, pissed off, confused Lucy. So, I manage to maneuver my way off the interstate and turn around. Well this was a fun car ride.

We reach the loft and I speak up seeing as no one has spoken since I turned around, "Alright, I had to freaking drive through that mess and listen to a bunch of yelling, screaming women in my car as I tried to not get distracted and rear-end someone, so we are going to sit in the living room and talk like human beings. Got it?" My tone is calm and assertive. They've done enough yelling for the day.

Everyone nods and we sit down in the living room. Lucy and Kyla, surprisingly taking the same couch and touching hands, Arden takes the other sofa while Alex opts to sit on the floor in front of it and away from her, and Spencer and I curl up on the loveseat, snuggling. It's a regular Davies family reunion that should belong on Jerry Springer.

I look over at Coop who is no longer watery eyed. She looks kind of pissed off and it's really uncharacteristic of her. She also looks a little, uncomfortable?

Arden is just glancing down at Coop from her position on the couch while Lucy offers a small smile at Kyla who returns it. They really are an old married couple.

"Alright, Lucy, I think your little rant explained most of what you were feeling. Anything to add?" I can't believe I'm playing Dr. Phil to these people. But I'm the only person not involved in a dispute. Spencer snuggles into me and sighs into my neck as I pull her closer.

"I think everyone's just a little stressed. I can speak for myself that today was going to be a particularly stressful, important day." She murmurs out. Kyla's head snaps towards her in confusion. Am I missing something?

"Wait a second." Coop squints at them, sizing up their reactions. She can definitely read people. "You were going to propose at dinner weren't you?"

"What?" Yes, that was me. I would have never guessed that, but it seems to be put in place.

"Well, yeah. But that was kind of ruined." Lucy rubs the back of her neck bashfully.

"You were?" Kyla asks in disbelief.

Lucy nods and glances down at her hands, "I had that whole speech thing planned and everything. I just wanted to do it before you left so it'd be special and you'd think of me every time you'd glance down at your hand in Prague."

I'm speechless, Spencer looks like she knew with a sly smirk, Arden is gaping like a fish, and Alex has a smug smirk on her face.

"I'd love to marry you Lucy. Just ask." Kyla smiles softly.

"Now?" Lucy furrows her brows and Kyla nods, grinning. Lucy drops to a knee on the carpet and looks up at Kyla on the couch. "Will you marry me, Kyla Davies?" She pulls a box out of her leather jacket and opens it.

Kyla squeals, "Yes! Of course, Lucy Reed, I'll marry you." Lucy slides the ring on Kyla's finger before Kyla launches into her, falling on the floor and kissing her passionately.

Arden and I look at each other and grin. Our sister is getting married!

"Now, Lucy and Alex make up and be happy."Kyla smirks. "As an engagement gift to me?" She bats her eyes at Lucy and Coop who just roll their eyes and awkwardly hug. They aren't too great at showing affection towards each other.

"There. Done, don't expect any more engagement gifts, that's only a one time deal, missy." Coop smiles, brushing off her clothes. Well this is better than the yelling.

"Oh hush, Al. You know you're going to crack again anyway, you mush ball." Arden coos and chuckles at Alex who just smiles a shrugs.

"'Tis Love," She sighs, randomly pulling out the French accent. "'Tis a wundereful ssing zis love."

I look at Spencer who's already smiling at me, got to agree with you on that Cooper. But we still have things to resolve.

"Alright, the case of Lucy vs. Everyone is closed." I declare. "Now opening the case of Shouting Spencer vs. Cry baby Cooper." I get a pillow to the face for that one from the one and only Cooper.

"I am not a cry baby. I'm just hormonal." Coop mumbles, I can hear Spencer chuckling softly behind me. Obviously she knows what Alex is talking about.

"Arden, you got her pregnant? Without having sex? Dude, you didn't even get the fun part before getting a baby." Lucy jokes and Arden rolls her eyes.

"Alex gets overly emotional when a certain time of the month rolls around. Don't ya Al?" Arden teases slightly. "Surfing the crimson wave, aren't we?"

"Okay, can we stop talking about babies and my lady parts? I'm having mood swings, okay? The tiniest thing can set me off crying, so when Spencer yelled at me, I cried. End of story. Moving on." She groans out burying her face into the couch. Arden just pats her head, amused, earning her a few misplaced swats from a grumpy Cooper.

"Case closed." I say in an official voice. Well this has been pretty easy, now for the awkward couple issue. "But there is one more-"

"Ash, we're not discussing our relationship in front you guys, okay?" Arden says throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ard, maybe we should." Alex shrugs. "We do fight a lot."

"And most of the time, the group consensus is that _it's my_ fault, Al. Like you're this perfect little victim and I'm the big bad girlfriend trying to control you. Oooo scary Arden." Alex snorts out a laugh and Arden glares at her, making the smile drop from her face.

"Baby, come on. I don't think I've been right _every_ time." Arden gives her an 'are you kidding me' look and I begin to think of every fight they've had. Arden jealous, Arden overreacting, Arden…yeah, I think Coop's come out the victor/in the right every time. Coop still seems to be wracking her brain on issues where she's lost.

"Do you know how hard it is to date a saint when you're the devil? Do you?" She pushes Alex's shoulder.

"Arden, I hardly think you're the devil." Coop snorts.

"You get what I mean, oh smart one."

"Then stop overreacting and stop being jealous of random people." Coop shrugs and says it like its some little feat. Arden looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel.

"Uh, Al. Not your best choice in sentencing." I murmur to her and she looks up at a fuming Arden.

"Ard, you know I was kidding right?" Alex says in a frightened voice.

"Oh I'll show you overreacting!" In a blur Arden is on top of Alex and their wrestling on the floor and knocking into couches and tables.

"Should we be stopping this?" Spencer mutters to me as she places a few kisses on my neck and playing with my fingers. She's been so quiet I almost forgot she was there.

I turn my head and kiss her lips softly, "They'll work it out, they always do. Plus I'd rather not get smacked or elbowed today." I smile at her and she grins back.

We turn back to the floor to see Arden impressively pinning a facedown Cooper. "And that will be the only carpet you'll be munching for a while, Coop." Lucy teases and Kyla chuckles, snuggling closer into her fiancé.

"Oh will you look at that, Arden actually won." I smirk and Arden looks up grinning.

"Damn right, I did. Alex, come on, let's go make out now." She hops off of Alex and Alex jumps to her feet, winking at me with a grin before scurrying off in a hurry, happily following my sister. Yeah after that silent acknowledgement, Alex definitely let her win.

"Ash, why don't we just invite everyone over tonight for a party here? It's simple and we can get hammered." Spencer shrugs and I smirk at the fact that she used the word 'hammered'. Best idea all day Spence.


	34. Under the Influence at the SendOff Party

**Soooo, since I'm going back to school tomorrow and am procrastinating on my reading due then, I decided to give you a gift of a chapter. It's longer than most of the other ones annnnd stuuuuffff happens. The updates are going to slow, per usual. But bare with me, alright? Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own what I've already said I do. No more, no less.**

**REVIEWERSSS:**

**FFReviews: Thanks so much, glad you like them. Lucy and Kyla are probably the only old married couple besides Spashley in this story, plus they've known each other for around 7 years. It was time for a marriage.**

**BreakYourHeart: Brileeeyyy is in this one. A bunch. Be happy. **

**lilce1992: It's starting nowww.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Influence at the Send Off Party<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I've managed to get everyone to agree to come over on short notice for a send off. It was already dinner time after all, so a little late night party is what we're throwing for our two lovely Europe conquering ladies. Wiles is of course the first one to show up, she's always up for a party. Believe me, we already knew she was here before she reached the door. Her motorcycle is incredibly loud and she herself isn't the most quiet human being, so no one's really surprised when she busts through the door, dragging a giggling Bridget behind her.

"Oi, where are my two favorite European travelers and the lousy ass cripple?" She announces and a collective chuckle is heard while Kyla and Spencer get up while Coop aka 'the lousy ass cripple' just ignores her, wrapping her arms around Arden and whispering sweet words in her ear. They seem to be a lot better.

Wiley hugs both Spencer and Kyla happily and Bridget follows soon after, apologizing for her girlfriend's wild behavior. There's really no need, after practically having Coop live in your house, you learn to not be surprised by a lot of things.

"Ya know, Coop. You're making me awful sad." Wiley smirks and puts on a fake pout, while leaning over the back of the couch and wrapping her arms around Coop's neck.

Alex raises an eyebrow at the tough blonde, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"One, you didn't come nor react when I called you by a lovely pet name." She batts her eyes, moving out of the brunette's reach, "And two, you're not jumping all over that Davies ass, seriously, when are you two going to get laid? Forty, perhaps?" Bridget smacks her arm lightly and Wiley sheepishly grins. This momentarily distracts her for Alex to jump over the back of the couch. She clings onto Wiley's back as Wiley stumbles slightly and then grins. "Well hello to you too, monkey." Jesus, the girl is strong.

"Alex, get off my girlfriend, pleaase." Bridget tugs on Alex's arm but she just holds on tighter.

"No, I refuse." Alex says sternly.

"Aww, monkey speaks. Want a banana? Is that why you aren't going for Ard? You like those bananas?" Wiley continues to tease as Brooke and Carmen walk into the door.

"No wonder she never mad a move on me in college." Brooke quips, "It all makes sense now." Carmen chuckles and drapes her arm over Brooke's shoulder.

"Oh fuck you, Leighton." Alex growls out playfully before dropping off of Wiley.

"Nah, a certain Latina has that covered." She rasps out and winks at Carmen.

"Seriously, what's with people and their interest in my sex life? I mean come on, people. You must have something better to do." Coop rolls her eyes and plops back down next to Arden.

"But it's just so much fun teasing you." Arden pinches her cheek and Coop growls, glaring at her.

"Not you too." Coop whines and I just chuckle.

"I've learned to back off Cooper today." Lucy smirks and lays her head in Kyla's lap. "We had quite an eventful day."

"I bet." Brooke smirks. Obviously since Coop was texting her in the car, Brooke knows a few things before the phone was chucked.

"Oh yeah, traffic, screaming, a proposal, a wrestling match and a make out session. Quite the fun day."

"Well that seems quite-Wait a second, did you just say proposal?" Bridget exclaims and everyone else stares at Alex.

"What? It wasn't me." Alex throws her hands up in surrender. "I don't even know if the goods are functioning yet, I don't want to buy them without a warranty."

Arden smacks Coop upside the head with a playful glare, "No one's complained yet."

"Sweetie, that's because all the people you've fucked probably didn't even know you were inside of their big cavernous holes." Coop pats Arden's hand and coos. Coop, gross. Baby sister and I don't want to think about their who-ha's. But yeah to translate, she pretty much said that my sister only fucks whores and sluts. Arden gives Coop a glare that I'd hate to be on the receiving end of.

"Need I remind you, Alex Cooper, that I was one of those 'people'." Nikki raises a brow with complete with air quotes. She and Sawyer walked into the door a few minutes ago while the monkey shenanigans were going on.

"Not my fault your bits and pieces are screwed up." Coop shrugs.

"Cooper, I'm warning you. I'm not in the mood for your shit talking about my girl." Sawyer warns in a calm tone but Coop just smirks. Oh no, she's going to get her ass handed to her.

"Not my fault you had a loose-" Coop can't finish the sentence because Sam pretty much tackles Coop to the floor in a bout of rage. Ya know, I think we should just isolate Coop when she's got that time of the month. No wonder she doesn't socialize much during that time, she can be a snarky bitch most of the time, with no filter from her brain to her mouth.

"Oi, Samantha. Knock it off." Wiley pulls her cousin off of Alex. "I know you've got a temper but save that shit for the game tomorrow. They were only kidding."

"Al, your lip is bleeding." Spencer says as she drops to the floor to inspect the damage done. Aw, my girl's such a nurse. Oh, a naughty nurse. I'll have to mention that to her later.

"So back to the proposal, I'm guessing my little sister finally grew a pair and asked Ky." Carmen smirks as she sits down with Brooke on her lap, trying to diffuse the tension. Lucy gives her the trademark Reed smirk and Carmen leans over and hugs her sister. "Congratz, sis."

Congratulations are heard all around and now that we've got everyone here. The party's about to start. Drinks are beginning to pour themselves and we've got the first intoxicated make out session started by Briley. Bridget currently has Wiley up against the wall and they'll be headed towards the guest room any second, I hope. Unless they want to give everyone a look into their personal lives. Arden's getting along surprisingly well with Brooke and Carmen while Nikki and Sam start fighting in the corner after a few drinks and take it to outside where they aren't disrupting people. Wonder what that's about? Lucy and Kyla can't stop giggling and looking at Kyla's ring, pretty sappy. I'm in charge of the bar right now so it's kept me busy instead of wondering what's taking Alex and Spencer so long, last time I saw Spence was a few minutes ago when she was getting ice for Al, wonder what's going on.

**Spencer's POV**

I took Alex back into Ashley's room to get a better look, plus I need to have a talk with her. She split her lip when Sam tackled her and it doesn't look too bad. I grab an ice pack from the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Ash's cheek as she continues playing bar wench to the happy partiers. I wrap up the ice pack in a paper towel and get back to Ash's room. Al's staring at a picture, it's the one in my locket that they took a while back.

"Fun day, huh Spence? Back then it was easy." She sighs and takes the ice from me, pressing it to her lip.

"Al, what's with all the fighting? I've never seen you like this." I rub her shoulder gently.

"Straight to the point huh, Spence." She smiles a bit. "Nothing. Just hormonal." She shrugs my hand off.

"Al, you can fool pretty much everyone except for me. What's going on?" I wrap an arm around her.

"My show's getting pulled." She whispers out quietly. "If all doesn't go right with Ash's storyline and my man meat shit, it's getting pulled." Her show's her life, now it all makes sense. The stress, the exhaustion, the constant working, the snarky remarks, it's the pressure that's on her shoulders to save her show.

"Oh, Al." I bring her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." She sniffles slightly and I feel a couple tears soak into the collar of my shirt. "Why didn't you tell anyone? We could help."

"I didn't find out until I fired Madison, it's why they were pushing for her, to broaden the ratings. And then I needed to figure out a way to fix it, but it all seems wrong and I just can't…I mean Nikki knows. She's been great in helping me out while I've been away, and I haven't told Arden yet, but she knows something weird is going on between Nikki and me, just not that it's show related. It's just so hard." I rub her back gently and she pulls away, wiping the remaining tears from her face and sniffling. "I'll tell her, I will. I just need more time to figure it out. Promise you won't tell anyone, Spence, not even Ash."

"I promise, Al. But you've got to tell Arden, you know how she gets when you keep things from her, she'll understand." She nods and smiles.

"Thanks, Spence. Let's get back to the party." It looks like the swelling's gone down in her lip a bit and we continue outside. I grin at my bartender girlfriend who is attempting to show off by flipping glasses. She looks up at me and grins back. God, I love her. She then sees Alex and gives me a curious look. I shake my head and smile, telling her it's fine. The grin spreads across her face again as I move to stand beside her.

"Well hello there, bar wench." I purr into her ear and kiss her neck softly.

"Hey, babe." She smirks and gives me a drink. I take a sip. Vodka and Cranberry, she knows what I like. I see Alex wrapping her arms around Arden as Arden fusses over her lip.

"Shots, people!" Wiley calls out, coming up for air from their make out session against the wall and Bridget just giggles. "I call taking mine off of this hottie!" She points to Bridge who smirks and rolls her eyes.

"And I think everyone else is going to be sanitary and not do that." Al teases Wiley who bumps her hip lightly.

"Whatever you say, monkey." Wiley winks and Alex makes an adorable scowling face. I have a feeling monkey is going to become a thing.

Ashley pours the shots and I'm surprised when Alex decides to join. She's kind of a lightweight because she doesn't drink all that often. Everyone does their shots and true to her word, Wiley does body shots off of Bridget. They'll definitely be staying the night in the guest room. One, because they're trashed and two, because they're probably going to have tons of sex in it before the night is over.

A couple more shots go down and I've become giggly, Ashley and Arden seem a bit buzzed, Alex's almost three sheets to the wind and Lucy and Ky are loosened up enough to be making out on the couch in public with Carmen and Brooke not too far behind with their cuddling on the other sofa.

I hear the sliding door open and hear the ending of an argument had by Sam and Nikki. I look at Ash who just rolls her eyes, obviously signaling that they've been at it for a while. Nikki rushes in, "Fine! So I'll just do this!" She spins the hammered Alex around and crashes their lips together, pinning Al to the wall. Alex obviously has no clue as to what is going on, other than the fact that lips are on hers and she grabs around Nikki's neck attempting not to fall. The room's gone quiet and Arden turns around to see what the commotion is about, only to see Nikki and Alex practically making out.

Nikki pulls away, panting and Alex stumbles over onto the floor, wiping her mouth, wincing when she touches her lip. "How the fuck did that happen?" Alex slurs to herself.

"You know what, we're done, Sam. I can't deal with you." Nikki storms out.

Sam punches the wall, making a rather loud thud, before growling out in anger. It always seems to surprise me whenever she gets that mad, it's best to just let her cool off.

"S-sam…what was t-that abouut…?" Wiley slurs to her cousin, draping an arm around her shoulder that is soon pushed off.

"None of your goddamn business." Sam growls out following the route that Nikki took to the door.

"Oi, what's up her ass?" Wiley states as she wraps up Bridge in her arms.

Arden's been staring at Alex for the past minute, her eyes glazed in unshed tears. Ash is tense beside me, ready to pounce in a second. I turn to her and take her face lightly in my hands, making her look at me. "Relax, Ash." Her eyes soften a bit and I place a soft kiss on her lips before we turn back to the scene. A drunk, oblivious Alex Cooper and a buzzed, furious Arden Davies. This cannot end well.


	35. Hangovers and Explanations

******Alright sooo I had my first truly negative review possibly ever. Complete with a threatening ultimatuum. I'll get to it eventually, but yes, if any of you are concerned with the amount of Ardex or any other characters...don't worry, Spashley will have their time. It's just difficult to split them up once their together because I've made them so darn perfect that it's not really true to their characters to do so. Thank you for the supportive reviews.**

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT: I just realized that this is my 225 chapter written for this site. Yay! Crazyness.**

**Disclaimer: You knnowww the schpeel.**

**REVIEWERS (Lots and lots, thannk you much.) xD**

**phalourie: Don't worry, they'll get through it. They always do.**

**(Negative) Anon: First of all, there's a way of phrasing things to get what you want. It's called a REQUEST or a SUGGESTION. Not an ultimatum where you threaten to not read this story anymore. Secondly, glad you can hide behind your anonymity and reply like a coward. Thirdly, you seriously need to chill because I AM AWARE that it's a spashley story. I need to get part of the story going with other characters to make that happen. I don't care if you read it. Just don't try to tear me down because obviously you haven't written a chapter for fanfiction in your life. I haven't gotten any reviews as rude as yours, merely concerns and I have molded the story and previous stories to those concerns. Furthermore, EVERY chapter is not about Ardex. That would be strange. Is it Ardex's point of view in every chapter? Has Ardex had the multiple sexual experiences that Spashley has? No. So chill out and read the story or calmly explain your point and I will get to it. Thanks for your ultimatum but I'm not biting.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Why thank you, m'lady. The moping will ensue very shortly. Now we will deal with the fallout. Plus a small cliffy.**

**BreakYourHeart: Nope, refuse to make them happy for more than three minutes. THREE I tell you. I knew you'd like the briley.**

**lilce1992: We shall see how upset she is, and what she's upset over nooow.**

**CharmYourPantsOff: Aw, well thank you. Glad you're enjoying it. Hope to see more reviews from you in the future.**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hangovers and Explanations<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up in my bed, fully clothed complete with shoes and a slightly snoring Spencer head laying on my chest. My vision clears and I wince. Fuck my head. Shit went down last night. I groan and get up, careful not to wake my girlfriend to start brewing a ton of coffee for all the unexpected sleepover guests. Luckily, Spencer and Kyla moved their flights until this evening, in case something like this should arise. How can they move them? The Davies private jet, duh. Dad needed it to fly back and forth on tour to see us, pft, like he'd fly commercial. I shuffle out into the hallway and see Coop lying on the floor outside of Arden's shut door. There's a banging noise coming from the guest room that I don't even want to know about. I see Brooke and Carmen snuggled up on the couch, asleep. And Lucy by herself on the other couch, of course Ky would already be up. Fitness yoga nut.

"Morning Ash." Kyla chirps.

"Seriously, Ky? How are you not hung over?" I growl out as I start making coffee.

"We didn't drink that much." She shrugs. Wow, they really are an old married couple.

"Yeah, well, last night sucked. Your send off didn't go so well. Well, actually it didn't involve you and

Spencer so it did go well for you." She raises a brow at me. "Coop's passed out outside of Arden's door." She narrows her eyes. "Hey, she was drunk. It was a mistake."

"Being drunk doesn't mean she gets a free pass to kiss other people." Kyla whispers angrily at me.

"Nikki kissed her. She was out of it and trying not to fall."

"So what? She held herself up by her lips? She's not always the saint people think she is, Ash." Kyla continues whispering at me with a scowl. I pour myself a cup of coffee and grab the milk and sugar, fixing myself a cup. I grab a couple other mugs for people to use, because I know people are going to want some.

"Need coffee." Carmen groans off of the couch. See. I told you.

"Already made some, Carm." I call out softly. She hops up off the couch and hear Brooke mumble, "Carm, me too."

Carmen shuffles over, rubbing her eyes. Kyla chuckles, "You Reed sisters are the same." I look to see Lucy shuffling over as well, grumbling and rubbing her back.

"Yeah, whatever." "Meh." Are the respective replies she gets back as they fix themselves a cup.

"Dude, what the fuck is that smell. Gross." That'd be Coop. "Oh right, coffee, the drink I loathe. Why the fuck am I on the floor?" She'll love it when the night comes back to her.

Carmen, Lucy, Kyla and Brooke all sit on the couch, snuggled up with their respective partners. I see Spencer help up Coop off of the floor. Aww, my girl's so nice.

Spencer shuffles over to me and I give her her cup already made. She grins at me gratefully and kisses my cheek. Coop stumbles over, rubbing her side. Her cheek is sporting a bruise and her lip is still slightly split. "Fucking hell, the floor hurts." Kyla sends her a glare which makes Coop give a confused look and turn to me. I mouth 'kiss' to her and she furrows her brows when suddenly it hits her and her brows shoot up. "Shit." Her hands cover her face as she sits down on the carpet in the living room.

"Yes, it's what you are." Kyla snarls out and Lucy bumps her slightly, pleading for her to just let it go.

Spencer wraps an arm around my waist. " Glad we moved our flight. This might take a while."

Oh right, you need to know what happened last night, wellll….

_**Flashback**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

_Arden's been staring at Coop who is a drunken mess on the floor. Arden walks over to her calmly but her eyes give her away, she looks on the verge of tears. Alex looks up at her and smiles before stumbling onto her feet, "Hey Ard."_

_"Don't fucking 'Hey Ard' me, Alexandra Cooper!" She slaps Al across the face._

_"Ouch, Ard. That like…hurt." She looks at her, confused while she rubs her cheek. _

_"Good." She bites out. Alex is so out of it that I don't even think she's able to process what's going on._

_"Arden…" I attempt to reason with her. _

_"Stay out of it, Ash!" She snaps. "Al, do you even know what just happened?"_

_"You slapped me." Alex replies._

_Arden huffs frustrated, "Before that."_

_"Someone kissed me." Alex rubs her forehead. "It kind of hurt a lot." I bite back a laugh, I know I shouldn't but she's kind of adorable drunk._

_"Who kissed you, Al?" Arden prods. "Me?"_

_Alex thinks hard for a second, "No…it was like my on screen kisses only hotter. On screen…Nikki. Nikki kissed me." She realizes and gasps._

_"That's right, you kissed Nikki, Al. You know it, I know it. Everyone else in this fucking room knows it." _

_Arden yells out angrily. "We're done, Al! I've had it!"_

_"Had what?" Alex asks curiously. "Because obviously it wasn't that good if you're all mad." I cover up a snort of laughter with a cough._

_"Alex. Listen. I'm breaking up with you."_

_Alex's face drops, "But I love you. You love me."_

_Arden's tears begin to fall, "People who love each other don't kiss other people Al! I can't do this!" Arden walks hastily away to her room._

_Alex attempts to scramble after her, landing herself into a wall and falling over onto her side before getting back up and smacking her hand on Arden's door repeatedly while saying her name._

_**End of Flashback**_

And that was pretty much the night. Alex eventually passed out, Spencer and I, I guess made it to the bed but were too drunk to take off our shoes and clothes. Bridget and Wiley disappeared into the guest room while the other two couples remained out here.

"And this is why I don't normally drink. Shit happens." Alex groans out while rubbing her head.

"Well duh, Coop. What were you thinking?"

"Ha, that's funny Ash, because I fucking didn't see you trying to stop me."

"You're avoiding the question, Cooper."

"Leave her alone, Ash." Spencer attempts to silence me.

"Why?" I turn to look at her and she's pleading for me to drop it. "Oh that's just great. Spencer knows doesn't she? Are you two keeping things from me now?"

"Ash, calm down." Spencer attempts to placate me.

"No, I won't. Tell me what's going on. Now." Everyone by this time is focused on our dispute. Everyone including me, is wondering what's going on. "Because Al has been acting weird ever since she fired Madison and collapsed due to exhaustion. So help me god, if it's about work-"

"You'll what Ash? How the fuck-"

"Both of you stop!" Spencer yells and everyone groans respectively due to the loudness of her voice and their hang overs. "Bottom line of last night is that everyone saw what happened except for Arden. It wasn't Alex's fault, Nikki kissed her out of the blue. Ard has to understand that."

"I do." Arden's voice rasps out from the hallway as she rubs her face. "Coffee before we get into this please." She groans and I motion to the already brewed pot. "Thank god."

"Nah, just me." I smirk and Spencer rolls her eyes, pressing a good morning kiss to my cheek as Arden makes random pleasurable noises while drinking her coffee. "Ard, seriously, you and Coop need to do the horizontal mambo, like soon. You can't have sex with your coffee."

Arden shoots a glare at me, "Anyways, now that I've had my lovely drink, let's address the small topic of me breaking up with the goof over there."

Alex mimics the goofy laugh and flips her the bird, "Whatever miss jump to conclusions constantly."

"Yeah well, I wasn't completely drunk off my ass, last night was I?" She pointedly glares at Al.

"As much as I'd love to see where this is going. I need to finish packing." Kyla stands up and Lucy pouts, getting up as well. "Don't give me that face Lucy, we can spend more quality time later if we do it noww." Lucy's eyebrows shoot up.

"Uh, okay. Bye guys." She smirks and they give everyone hugs, Kyla shoots Alex a look that Al scoffs at. She's obviously Team Arden. Lucy rolls her eyes and ruffles Coop's hair. "Be good, Cooper. That's my future sister in law." Kyla's eyes light up and she gets this mushy look on her face at the hint of marriage.

Once they leave, Briley comes sauntering in, complete with disheveled clothes and messy hair. Wiley looks like she won the lottery several times and Bridget is cheery. They look at everyone else and realize that they've stumbled into a heated debate. "Well, let's see how Cooper gets out of this one, shall we?" Wiley smirks and Bridget hits her shoulder. "Okay, okay. We'll be supportive of the ex." She presses a kiss to Bridget's temple before taking the couch where Lucy and Kyla used to be seated.

"Glad you two could join us between sex marathons." Carmen quips and Brooke giggles into her neck.

"Oh no problem." Wiley smiles back, unfazed. She's something, that much is true.

Spencer and I take the love seat while Alex and Arden continue to send each other telepathic messages with their eyes. Spencer snuggles into my side and presses a kiss to my neck. I look at her and smile. God, I'm going to miss her so much. I kiss her lips softly and her smile widens. Her fingers grazing across my stomach soothingly under the hem of my shirt.

"So, I'd like to resolve this little issue today if that would be possible, I've got a show to host tonight." Wiley quips as Bridget snuggles into her.

"Well, I'm not mad at you for the kiss Al." Arden states walking towards her girlfriend and taking her hand lightly. "I'm mad because you drank yourself to incoherence and you're obviously keeping something from me. Something that, evidently, Spencer knows about. You can tell her and not me?"

I can feel Spencer shift uncomfortably next to me. I raise a brow at her and she smiles softly. "It's not my story to tell, Ash." She whispers softly to me.

"Al, this keeping things from me to protect me or find the right moment is getting old." Arden continues,

"Do you not trust me?"

"No!" Alex exclaims, "Of course I do. It's just a small habit I have to break." Alex rubs the back of her neck, "I'm usually not one for sharing."

"So the break the habit. Tell me." Arden pushes.

"Okay! Fine! My show's going under! Happy now?" Alex waves her arms around and Ard looks shocked.

"If we don't get more viewers from this new story line that I have to revamp because of me firing Madison, we're done. Lose our network slot. Cancelled. Permanent Hiatus."

A knock on the door sounds and Arden sighs, rubbing her face and walks to the door. She opens the door, "You've got a lot of fucking nerve, Rivers." Arden growls out. Shit, Nikki's back.


	36. Return to the Scene of the Crime

**Thanks to all of your kind words and support, I finished the next chapter rather quickly. Just a little present from me to you. Also an early celebration present that Naya Rivera's birthday is tomorrow...just sayin'. xD Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don''''ttttttt owwwwnnnnnnnn except for my OC's and storyline**

**REVIEWERS:**

**FFReviews: Aw thank you. It means a lot and that's exactly what I was going for. In all of this drama and crazyness that Spashley will hold tight and last. I try to get everyone in as a most of the time likable favorite. Some have their favorites and I do show a bit of bias towards Coop, a small flaw that I'm attempting to figure out how to rework a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Why thank you m'lady. And yes, Silly Coop is silly and lands herself in crazy situations. I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl. (Lie, I do know a vague storyline, but you get what I'm saying here!) Thanks so much for all your support throughout the process of making this story. Truly an honor.**

**CharmYourPantsOff: Good point, its more relatable to everyone. Everyone can find themselves as one of the people in the story at some point. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter, thanks for your continuing reviews.**

**lilce1992: Yeah, not the best time, I've gotta say.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Return to the Scene of the Crime<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"Ard, relax. I just want to talk with the bossman for a bit, no lips connecting, I promise." Nikki's obviously taking this lightly and Arden isn't having it.

"You're really kidding around with me right now, _Nicole_? You fucking stuck your tongue down my girlfriend's throat."

"Not like I haven't done it before." Nikki smirks and Arden's on her in a flash. Shit, shit, shit. She's got a wild temper.

Hands are flying, screeches are heard, they eventually knock themselves onto the floor in the foyer. I rush over with Coop on my heels, I grab Nikki while Alex grabs Arden, yanking them away from each other.

"Stop. Now." Alex growls into Arden's ear and she stops struggling. What was that? Laid back Alex seems to have been angered and is actually controlling Arden for once? Interesting.

Nikki rubs her cheek, "Got a damn good right hook on ya, Ard." She chuckles softly and looks at me, asking for me to release her. "I'm sorry, I have a large mouth and I don't seem to know when to keep it shut. I didn't mean to provoke you Ard, I was just trying to lighten the situation, because really it doesn't mean a thing, it was practically a stage kiss. Can we just talk?"

"As much as I love a good brawl," Wiley starts. "As I said before, I've got a gig tonight so we need to get going." Bridget and Wiley get up off the couch and say goodbye to everyone.

Wiley approaches Alex, "Uh, no. I don't even know if you washed your hands from this morning."

"Pft, like you haven't had Bridget on you before." Wiley gives her a pointed look and Bridget just awkwardly blushes and looks away.

"Touche, Wiles." Coop and Wiley hug, I notice Wiley whisper something to her before she and Bridget finish their rounds and then depart.

"And then there were seven." Alex muses and looks at Brooke and Carmen snuggling on the couch.

"Hey, I've known Nikki longer than you have." Carmen shrugs, obviously refering to her cheating on Coop with Nikki way back when.

Brooke hits her arm lightly, "And Alex is my best friend. So, continue." They get comfortable while we enter the living room, Coop and Arden on one couch, still not as comfortable around each other as they were before. Spencer and I take our seat back into the loveseat. Spencer gives me a peck on the cheek and I can't help but grin. Sad that she's leaving in a few hours and we have to deal with this drama before then.

"So, to speak up for everyone currently silent. Start with why you were fighting with Sawyer, because that obviously led to the little lip lock action." Carmen says in a bored tone while wrapping her arms around Brooke.

Nikki clears her throat, "Well, after the little fight Al and Sam had. Sam was pretty riled up. She had noticed that Alex and I had been texting more and more and she was already jealous without trying to beat the shit out of her. It sort of snapped when Alex was kidding around with me. So we argued over that and we didn't want to disrupt anyone so we went outside."

_**Flashback **_

_**Nikki's POV**_

_Why is she being like this? Alex barely said anything to her and she snapped and tried to pummel her. We travel outside and shut the door._

_"Nikki, if there's anything you want to tell me that's going on, tell me now." It's not like I can tell her that Alex's show is going under and I'm trying to help her, she won't believe that. She's too stubborn and she's always accusing me of things._

_"Nothing is going on romantically between me and Alex, if that's what you're insinuating." I send her a pointed glare. "Like I'd ever do that to her or Arden."_

_"Well, its not like you having been a part of an affair before!" Sam throws her hands up and I can't help but feel hurt._

_"I've never cheated on someone, Samantha. Never. Sure, Carmen and I fucked behind Alex's back, but I didn't even know they were together! I didn't even know who Alex was!" I shout at her. I can't believe she's bringing up a mistake I made in the past and throwing it in my face._

_"You can't fool me, Nicole! I see the texting constantly between you two. You're hiding a secret and it's that you and her are fucking behind my back, once a slut always a slut!" Sam yells out and my heart drops but then anger builds inside of me._

_"You know what? Fine! If you're so convinced I'm with her, let me go and do this!" I slam open the door and see Alex leaning on the side of the wall pretty much plastered. I grab a hold of her and slam her into the wall, taking her lips into mine. It's like any other stage kiss. Nothing felt, just business. She loses her footing and then grabs ahold of my neck. The kiss ends and I pull away to see a dazed and confused looking Alex Cooper. I'm so sorry Al. Alex stumbles to the floor and I turn to my dumbfounded girlfriend._

_"You know what, we're done, Sam. I can't deal with you." I growl out and storm out through the door. Ignoring Sam chasing after me._

_**End Flashback**_

"After that I took a taxi home and have been ignoring Sam's calls ever since. That kiss was a stupid mistake that was caused by anger and alcohol. I never wanted to come between the two of you." Nikki looks sincere and Arden narrows her eyes sizing her up.

"It was pretty shitty of you Nikki." Alex rubs the back of her neck. "But I mean, I don't hold it against you. I did things last night I'm not proud of, heck I've screwed up a ton of things in my lifetime. I'm not a saint, I mean I'm pretty close compared to you people." She smirks and Arden lightly hits her arm chucking. "But I'm human." She just shrugs and Nikki grins before looking seriously at Arden.

Arden sighs, "Well, I suppose. Just this once, I can let it go. But, if I ever catch anyone taking what's mine again, there will be a beat down." She says harshly and Coop flinches slightly either at the claiming of her property or the harshness in her tone, it is kind of scary. "As for what to do about the show, just do your best, both of you and hope its enough. We all have faith in you that you'll figure something out."

Spencer and I collapse onto the bed, snuggled into each other. Brooke, Nikki and Carmen finally left while Alex and Arden retreated back towards Arden's room. I gently trace Spencer's stomach under the hem of her shirt. I don't know how I'm going to get through the next few days. "Ash." Spencer says softly and I look up at her. "Baby, I'll be back before you know it." She cups my face in her hands and presses a kiss to my lips.

I groan and pout, "I know, but it's not fair. I wants my Spencer time." Yes, I'm aware I am currently acting like a two year old. But can you blame me?

"Well, we can make some Spencer and Ashley time right now before I go in a couple hours." She gives me that devious smirk of hers and I pounce on her, making her emit a small high pitched giggle.

"Me likey." I purr out and take her lips in mine. I'm going to miss this girl so much, it's kind of unhealthy. But hey, everyone else has to deal with me sans Spencer time. Watch out. I'm an addict in need of my Spencer fix.

**Few hours later**

Lucy and I are driving our girls to the small airport housing our jet. I'm driving with Lucy and Kyla in the back and Spencer holding my hand tightly and giving it small kisses. We reach the tarmac and I sigh, putting the car in park. Lucy jumps out and grabs the bags, handing them over to be loaded onto the jet. I hop out of the drivers seat and rush around to the passenger side, meeting my blonde in a searing kiss. I pull her flush against my body as my hands roam across her lower back. We pull away panting. Damnit, I wish I didn't have to breathe.

"I don't want you to go." I whine and then sigh, "But I'm glad you have this opportunity to book a gig and help out Kyla as well. It just sucks that you're so far away." I look down at the black ground underneath us.

I feel her fingers lift up my chin, "Ash, I'll be back before you know it and I'll call at least once everyday. It'll be like I never left." She places one last small kiss on my lips. "I better get going. I'll miss you so much, Ash. And don't give anyone too hard a time, alright?" She smiles softly.

"Me? Give a hard time? Pft, like that would happen." She rolls her eyes and smiles. "I'll miss you too, Spence. I love you." I pull her into a tight embrace.

I feel her arms circle around me and squeeze, "I love you too, Ash. So much." We pull away from each other and look to see Lucy having trouble letting go of Ky, who finally manages to free herself and make her girlfriend have a completely not badass pout on her lips. "I'll see you soon, Ash." Spencer presses a kiss to my lips and we walk hand in hand to the jet. Lucy and I manage to let go of our girls and watch them board the jet. Once the door closes we walk back to the car. I hop into the drivers seat and Lucy in the passenger.

"This sucks." Lucy grumbles.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I already miss my Spencer.


	37. A Day on Set

**Well guys, I'm happy to say that this story now has more reviews and more words than any other story I've put out on here. So many clapping of the hands to you and to perhaps me. But really, thanks so much you guys, you help make this worth while.**

**Disclaimer: You know, if you don't. Read the first chapter author's note over again. xD**

**REVIEWERS:**

**CharmYourPantsOff: Aw, thanks so much. Glad you enjoy them.**

**twilighttBloodVDyahoo: Yeah, they can be kind of adorable. But don't tell them, they consider themselves bad asses.**

**BreakYourHeart: Pft, inconsistance, you. Sam and Nikki have never been the best couple, so there's a surprise from a previous story in this one. No briley time in this one unfortunately or maybe for a few chapters, they'll work themselves in. BUT there's the briley brother...doesn't really count but, eh. **

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>A Day on Set<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Today is the third day of Spencer's stay in Prague. Only half way there. They're having a blast over there, meeting celebrities and models, showcasing Kyla's fashion and Spencer's photographs, while Luce and I mope around the loft for the third day. We've banded together in both of our times of need to whine and mope, plus no one else really wants to be around us when we're acting like petulant children.

Unfortunately, Lucy and I have to actually get to work today. So not in the mood for it. _Clumsy Love_ is starting filming now that Alex is back and I've got to go do a read through of the new material and learn of the new replacement for Madiskank before we start. And Luce has to help with planning the new event happening at _Sapphos _in a few weeks.

"Ashley, hurry up. I'll leave without you!" Alex calls out from Arden's room. I swear she lives here half the time.

"Keep your pants on, woman." I say as I shuffle out of my now empty feeling room. "Or better yet, take them off for Ard. I'll say it for the millionth time, get laid." I come to stand in front of a not so impressed looking Arden and a smirking Coop. "Anyways, gotta get going. Don't want to keep your lackeys and the network pricks waiting."

Coop and I drive to set or rather Coop drives to set and I'm barely paying attention to her because I keep checking my phone for texts from Spencer. She had a major runway show to photograph last night and said she blew it out of the park, my girlfriend is so talented, I can't wait to see her and her photos. They're nine hours ahead so it's about dinner time, time enough for her to get a break and send me something other than a good morning text. My phone buzzes.

_I've been getting some really great shots, can't wait to show them to you when we get home. Only a few more days baby and you can have me in all the ways you want. ;) Break a Leg on set today, babe. I know you'll be great. I'll call you tomorrow morning for me, or I guess 9pm your time. Love you!_

I grin and look up to find Alex with a raised eyebrow behind her aviators and a shaking head. "Oh fuck off, Cooper. You'd be the same."

"Whatever, Ash. Just leave the moping at home, I don't need more issues on set that I have to deal with. This has to go perfectly." She says through her aviators with an unreadable expression. This is her first day truly back at the studio. Let's hope she dug her way out of her hole.

We park and walk near the line of trailers. "That one's yours." Al points at a trailer. "This one's mine, and Nikki's is on the other side." She walks over to Nikki's trailer and bangs on it repeatedly.

"Oh keep your shorts on!" Nikki growls out from inside the trailer.

"What is with people and my lower half covering clothing? I don't plan on taking them off."

"Not unless for Eric!" Nikki howls out and I can't help but chuckle as Al growls out.

"Rivers, your ass better be at the read through on time or you'll be getting an unfortunate accident in your character's future or I'll just make you kiss Eric!" We hear hurried scrambling and the trailer door swings open and Nikki jumps out.

"Fine! I'm here. All's good."

I continue to check my phone and reply to Spencer's various texts. We all sit down in the board room again. Eric's already there and some other person that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce, Athena Savalas. She'll be playing Lena, the new role I had to draw up. Luckily, I called in a few favors got her to be here from her busy tour schedule." That's who it is! She's one of the new indie/alternative singer songwriters who caught a break and now their singles are flying around the airwaves. I knew she looked familiar, my label booked her.

"Hello all." She smiles a bit and I see Nikki out of the corner of my eye shift from foot to foot. "Glad to be a part of this lovely show."

"Good to have you here, Athena." Alex smiles, "Huge fan, actually."

"Aw, so sweet."

"Eh, you'll learn to hate me like everyone else."

"I like being different." Athena winks at Alex. Are they flirting? Nah, Alex isn't really bringing her A game. She's just being polite and charming.

"So, anyways, we are switching Athena/Lena to Ashley/Mandy's record producer and my close friend. Ashley and Lena bond over music, kiss, find out its not there and then Ash does a few guest spots providing comic relief and singing a single, that we have to figure out soon, as Mandy before she has to leave and go back to Florida. Basic back story of that storyline for you. Eric and I are still awkwardly lumped together, for now, Nikki breaks up with me, I swear off women, Eric is the first guy. Blah blah blah until I find a loophole to stop it. No offense, Ricky."

Coop winks at him and he just laughs, "I don't think Demetri would be too happy with me if I took offense." Athena smiles at him and shakes her head. Eric is dating Demetri Savalas? The Greek tennis player. What a field day the sports news teams would have if that got out. Arden you have nothing to worry about.

We sit down in a read through and hit everything pretty spot on, there are a few corrections made and ideas thrown around the table. Alex conducts herself professionally and it's kind of a refreshing change.

We all step out of the board room, optimistic about the script. It just needs to be approved and everything'll work out. We all get fitted for various outfits and I notice that Athena and Nikki are getting pretty friendly, giggling and laughing.

"Don't worry about Ath, she's harmless." Eric states as he steps away from hair and make-up. "She puts up the flirty front but really she's down to earth and kind of shy at times." I nod, taking my eyes off of them and looking at him. Well, if Alex were to be seen with a guy, this is definitely the one the network would've picked. Tall, abercrombie abs, shaggy blonde hair, killer smile, like a Bridget clone in male form. "Interesting that the producers are making Alex do this scene as soon as she gets back, an agreement to get her script done the way she wants it." I size up his outfit, barely buttoned white shirt, jeans, nice shoes, slight amount of fake sweat…the club scene where they meet and kiss. This will be interesting.

I sit in my chair, watching the scene being filmed in the club, 10 to 20 extras dancing in their place and Alex drowning her sorrows at the bar. Eric walks up and says some sort of witty pick up line. Alex shuts him down, knocks a few more drinks back. Eric pursues. "You know, I like you. You're different than most women I see around here."

Alex rubs her face slightly. "You have no idea."

I feel my phone vibrate and I look at it.

_Goodnight Ash. Talk to you "tonight"._

I reply back, _Night Spence, Sweet Dreams. I love you._

_Love you too, Ash._

I put my phone away and look up at the scene. Holy shit…Alex Cooper is an actress, no doubt about it. Eric and Alex are currently in a heated lip lock. I shudder that's just so unnatural and weird but she pulls it off so well. His hands are all over her and she's giggling.

The director yells, "Cut! Take it back from the last drink." Well, this is going to be quite a few straight kisses for the curved Cooper.

They finally get the scene they wanted and Athena and I get ready to film our meeting scene. They walk me through my marks and lines as make-up does a few last touches on me.

"Action!"

I walk up to Athena's desk, "Hi, Lena Kosmatos? I'm Mandy the new singer for the label." Athena looks up at me and smiles softly.

"Ready to get to work then, kid? We've got an album to make." She smirks.

The scene goes through pretty well. I get coached a bit here and there on acting since I'm a bit of a newbie. This acting thing is actually tough and I miss Spencer. I wish she were here right now.

We arrive home and I collapse on the couch, "Coop, that kiss was like…pro, I applaud you and your sacrifice for your show."

She chuckles, "Thanks, Ash. It wasn't that bad, but I definitely confirmed that I love your sister."

"Damn right you love me." Arden pops into the room. "How was work?" She walks up and kisses Alex on the lips softly.

"Eventful, Alex's first scene back was sticking her tongue down Eric Vassar's throat. She took it like a pro, Ard. You should've seen it, totally believable except for the fact that when they yelled cut she'd burst out into giggles and make weird faces. Professionalism Coop, you have a lot of it." I tease her and smirk.

"Ew, your lips were on some guy and I just kissed you. Warn me!" Arden wipes her mouth.

"I brushed my teeth and washed my face in my trailer, weirdo. Like I'd come home with man stank on me. Give me some credit here." Alex pulls Arden into her and murmurs a few words in her ear which makes her blush.

I leave their little love fest and walk back into my room for a nap. I shut the door before sliping into more comfortable clothes as I curl up on Spencer's side, letting her smell engulf me before it lulls me to sleep.

I feel a buzzing annoy me awake. I groan and feel around for my phone, rolling over after figuring out that I was laying on it. "Hello?" I say in a gruff annoyed tone.

_"Well good morning to you too, Ash."_ I know that voice.

"Spencer!" I'm wide awake now; you'd be too if your girlfriend called you from Prague. I look at the clock and it's 10pm meaning it's 7am over there. "I miss you so much, baby."

_"I miss you too, Ash. But only two more days, and I'll be back. How was the set?"_

"Eventful," I chuckle. "Al and Eric had their first kiss on screen. And not just like peck, like actual full on make out."

I hear her laugh on the other side of the line,_ "Oh yeah? How'd that go?"_

"All I can say is that Al is a good actress because whoa, didn't think she could handle it, but she definitely handled him." I grin as I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

_"I wish I was there to handle you."_ Spencer husks out and I feel my body twinge in response. _"What're you wearing Ash?"_ Phone sex? This is new. Oh Spencer, what has Europe done to you? Because I kind of like it.


	38. Phones and Other Sexcapades

**WHOA, I'm Seriously sorry, this one was supposed to be put in before Spencer got back...I mean...wow. I can't believe it didn't post. My bad.**

**So yeah, after this there's a different new one. I got confused when it repeated chapters on me. ANYWAYS enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phones and other Sexscapades <strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"Those gray sweatpants you like and my Ramones band tee." I say in a slightly higher voice than usual. She's got me feeling like a prepubescent boy.

"_Mmm.."_ She breathes out and my eyes widen. She's definitely touching herself. "_Take them off._" She commands softly and I toss my phone onto the bed and whip my shirt off, before picking the phone back up and cradling it between my ear and my shoulder while I pull off my sweat pants. I can hear her soft mewls and I'm flooded.

"Okay," My voice quivers out. "Now what do you want me to do, Spence?" I husk out, regaining my confidence.

"_Tease your clit for me, just a finger for now._" I quickly switch my phone to speaker dropping it beside me so I can follow her directions. I tease myself, imagining that it's her fingers touching me right now. "A_pply more pressure, Ash._" She groans out slightly as I hear her breathing increase. I quickly oblige, seriously I'd do anything for her now. "_Feel good baby?" _

"Yeah, so good, Spence. So good." I pant out as I continue teasing myself for her. My hips are trying to buck into my hand but I'm following what Phone Sex Spencer says.

"_Good, now thrust two fingers into that tight, wet little pussy of yours._" I would be shocked if I weren't so turned on right now. She's talking dirty to me and fuck does it feel amazing. I immediately thrust into myself at a steady pace. I moan out to let her know that I've done what she's asked. "_Good, Ash. Thrust harder and deeper. Just imagine its just you and me, in your room. At home, together._" I shut my eyes and moan out, I'm not going to be able to last much longer.

"Spence…" I pant out, "So…close…" My breath comes in huffs as her moans increase on her end.

_"Me too, Ash. Me too_." She groans out in a gasp. "_Together baby. Come for me."_

And just like that, the string inside me snaps and I cry out in pleasure, my back arching off the bed as I thrust furiously at first and then slowly, helping myself ride through my orgasm. As I quiet down I can hear the soft whimpers of Spencer on the other end. I wait for her to fall silent except for her choppy breaths.

"Wow, Spence. That's definitely new. What has Europe done to you?" I smirk regaining my cocky personality.

She chuckles softly,_ "I couldn't help myself, Ash. I miss you. I just wanted to do a little something so you would last until I get back. From what I hear, you've been a little cranky. Giving everyone but Luce kind of a rough time. I just wanted to put you in a better mood."_

I smile, picking up my phone and clicking it off speaker, "Well, it definitely worked, Spencer Carlin you dirty girl. I've never heard you speak that way."

I can almost picture her blush, _"Well, yeah. Like I said, I missed you, Ash."_

"I miss you too, Spence." I sigh out. "I wish you were here for real."

_"Me too, hunny. But it's only a few more days, you're already past half way and work can keep you busy. Who'd they bring in anyways to replace Madison?"_

"Athena Savalas." I reply simply, she did a pretty awesome job today, I've gotta say.

_"Oh, I did a photo shoot for her album cover. She was sweet, pretty funny too."_

"Should I be worried, Spence?" I joke with a chuckle.

She just laughs, _"No, Ash. You've got nothing to worry about. I love you."_

"I love you more." I reply back.

_"Not possible, Ash. Not possible."_ I hear her rustling through things. _"But , I've gotta get going, there's a luncheon of European celebrities I need to take pictures of for a magazine."_ I hear a knock on her door and a whiney _Spencer, come on. Wake up_. Which can only be Kyla's nagging voice, only she would be up before the sun is, damn yoga junkie. _"I'll call you soon, baby. I love you."_

"Love you too, Spence. Good luck."

And with that we hang up and I sigh. Well, that was unexpected, but kind of just what I needed. I look at the clock. 11pm. Eh, I'm kind of wide awake know. I might just make a snack and work on the song for the show. I slip on my discarded clothes and walk out of my door.

As I pass Arden's room I hear faint noises. I listen more closely. Shit, was that just a moan? Are they fucking? For all of our sakes, I hope they are. I don't want a dead body on my hands.

**Alex's POV**

Ash went to her room about an hour ago, and Arden and I are just lying on the couch, watching the television as Arden mindlessly flips through boring channels. Her body snuggled tightly into mine. I trace my fingers up and down her back gently pressing into the knots I find. It's a very rewarding process because every time I work one out she gives this little throaty moan and kisses me. Operant Conditioning my friends, operant conditioning. She flicks the tv onto another channel. I see an image of Sam in her jersey holding a press conference.

_In other news, the soccer world is shocked by Samantha "Sawyer" Worthington's rumored action to step down from the due to 'health and personal reasons'. Reporters can only contribute this to the reported fall out between her and actress Nikki Rivers. I'd watch your back Rivers, the fans aren't going to like this one._

I scoff and roll my eyes as Arden clicks off the tv. Sam always was quiet in words and dramatic with actions. I haven't talked to her since the night of the kiss but I doubt she wants to hear from me. Honestly, the only reason we really got along was sports and the fact that she was Wiley's cousin.

I feel soft lips connect with my neck and I smile, "Well hello there." I purr out to my girlfriend who just smiles and presses another kiss to my neck, letting it linger a bit longer while running her hands under the hem of my shirt. I gaze down at her and I definitely know that look. Aww yeah, it's sexy bedroom time.

How would I know this? Uh, let's just say that Arden and I like to keep things private. We actually have done what everyone has speculated we haven't, we just haven't gotten caught yet, and the relentless teasing would switch from me to her in a second because she's a Davies who would've "conquered" new territory, yada yada. That made sense right? Anyways, therefore, I just told her that we'll wait until we're ready to announce that we've 'done it'. I mean come on, how dull can they be to think that Ard and I have lasted these months without having sex? I may be the most apparently 'righteous' one in the house, but seriously, I'm not a saint. I mean have you seen my girlfriend? The short one with the firey, aggressive attitude, insiatiable territorial jealousy, and the big cute deep brown eyes that melt my heart? Yeah, that one, didn't think on waiting all that long to do the horizontal mambo, we waited long enough to get together. What ever was I thinking? Too much, is what I was thinking. Turn the brain off Cooper.

Every single fight we've had, the making up has been even better. And to add to that little notion that I'm all pure and shit, waiting for the right moment blah blah blah. It's not my first time, I _was_ with Bridget, remember, and there's a reason she's always wrapped into Wiley and it's not just Wiley. That woman is an insatiable little minx.

But I digress, Ash is either worn out/passed out asleep, or she's talking to Spencer before going to bed. Which means it's the prime time to get the sexy on. When the Ash is snoring away, the Cooper will come out and play.


	39. Surprises Marching One by One

**Alright, lovlies. Loving the feedback I'm gettin with all of these reviews. Hope you continue. I just whipped this one up for you so you'd have a weekend post. Hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: 1) If your name is a reference to the song, definitely like it. 2) Thank you so much. And don't worry, more Spashley fluff will ensue, for now.**

**CharmYourPantsOff: Yes, "Europe" is quite nice. Spencer's been molded into a bit of a more venturesome person. We'll see just what Europe had to offer for her.**

**FumblingTowardsEsctacy: Aw, thank you m'lady. And what would Coop be without the goof?**

**lilce1992: That's to be expected. Ath is still a bit of a mystery.**

**slushhy: Aw, thanks again for the review.**

**READ, REVVIEWWW, and ENJJOYYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprises Marching One by One<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up the next day ready to tease the two of them mercilessly. It finally happened. I mean thank god, I thought there was something wrong with them. It's been like two or three months, who can handle that besides like nuns? I'm not even sure nuns can handle that…I saw _The Sound of Music._ Things go on. Okay so, Spencer may have made me watch it and I fell asleep soon into it, but I got the concept.

I hop out of bed and jump in the shower. Only two more days until my girl comes home. God, I miss her. I know we just talked last night, but it's so not the same with her being right here next to me…in this shower. No, Ash. Stay on task, quick shower before merciless teasing. Well, I guess I could take a detour, just for a few minutes.

My shower ended up being a bit longer due to a few tasks I had to carry out while thinking of my girlfriend. Anyways, I get clothed and glance at my clock. 11 am. The Coop has definitely rolled out of bed by then, she's not the greatest morning person, she likes sleep. Like a hungry bear, you don't want to wake her from hibernation. Tired it once, never again.

I trot down the hallway with a grin on my face, glancing into Arden's room to see the bed messy and the bodies no longer in it. My shit eating grin is firmly in place as I walk down the hallway. This will be good.

"Ard," Coop groans, "Too early for canoodling."

"Al, it's 11." Arden scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly, too early. You've been with me long enough to know this." She whines. I can't help but laugh at her.

I spot them on the couch, snuggled together watching the end of some random morning show. I take a running leap and jump over the back of the couch and land next to Arden. Little did I know that Alexandra Cooper the klutz is even more spazzy in the morning…or maybe I did and I wanted to see her fall off the couch and disturb Arden from her comfortable position. Hey, I've got to keep myself occupied and entertained without Spencer somehow.

So, ultimately, Coop lands face first into the floor and Arden gives me a glare. "Honestly, Ash? Was that necessary? You know how spastic she is in the 'morning'." She uses air quotes for the morning because technically it's not necessarily morning.

"Yeah, well. I was bored and she was easy." I wiggle my brows at the end to give her a double meaning and she just hits my arm. "Ow, sibling abuse. Anyways, she's not easy, but she probably is now." I hint and Arden furrows her brows in a 'what the fuck' look and Alex is brushing carpet fibers off of her sweatpants. "You two weren't exactly subtle last night." I smirk and Arden's eyes widen, Coop just chuckles. "You two definitely did the dirty. Finally, I mean come on. Anyways, how was your first taste of Coop pussy?"

"Ew, Ash. Dude, Arden already tried to make me eat bacon again and now you're grossing me out with this almost incestuous terminology and crude language." Only Coop would use big words while half asleep.

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend, ass." I get another hit to the arm. How do they honestly understand each other? Arden's as crude as me and Alex recites the dictionary while also speaking fluent sailor.

"Oh, and Ash. I've tapped that several times. We've just been discrete." Alex yawns out and states that tid bit of information like it's nothing.

"One, ew, sister, making me cringe at the image here. Two, what the fuck? Seriously?" They both nod with smug smiles on their faces, like they're so clever for keeping this from us. "When was the first time?"

Alex rolls her eyes and smirks at Arden, "After the Carlin BBQ when I 'dedicated' that song to 'Paula.' We went back to my place and well, she definitely likes being serenaded." Arden's cheeks turn a little pink. "She so _loves _the tortured musician/artist."

"Al, stop it." Arden whines and buries her face into Coop's neck.

"Anyways," Alex drawls out, "only two more days 'til your lovah comes home. Bet you're excited."

I think of Spencer and can't help the grin that spreads across my face, "Yeah, I miss her so much, it's crazy."

"Nah, it's just love." Alex says with a shrug and a sideways glance to Arden.

"Ever the romantic aren't we Coop." I tease her for her actually cute statement.

"Hey, I have my moments." She defends and chuckles mussing up Arden's hair which in turn makes her pout. "On another note, you're needed on set today for another scene, blah blah blah. You know all that by 2, so I'm going to head home and change because obviously the clothes from yesterday aren't cutting it at work and I'll meet you there. I've got to be professional and all that shit." She says as she gets up, Arden makes some weird whining noise and she plants a kiss on her lips. "I'll text you for lunch, Ard." She winks before grabbing her things and walking out the door.

"So, when are you actually getting a job?" I raise a brow at my actress sister who's been too caught up in her love life to actually film something in the past months.

"I found a script. Don't worry. Auditioning tomorrow. Get off my back, mom." She makes a face at me and pushes my shoulder.

"Pft, we'll see when the money runs out and you're girlfriend will have to support you on her acting and writing career. No one will want the washed up actress who acted in a couple romantic comedies and action flicks. Arden who? Oh, right the girlfriend of Alex Cooper and sister of those famous Davies. The designer and the platinum selling recording artist. That one." I continue to rub in and she flips me off rolling her eyes before hopping off the couch.

"Well, I've got to rehearse my lines so I don't become a 'washed up actress' , and you need to get dressed and ready if you don't want to become a fired one. There's only so much Alex can do and your reputation based on punctuality would die if you were late to set." She pauses and scoffs, "Oh wait, you don't have one." She says sarcastically to me before walking off.

"Love you Ard!" I call after her.

"Yeah, whatever!" She calls back before I hear her door shut. Ah, sisterly love.

_**Few hours later- On set**_

"And cut! Great job everyone! We're done for the day!" The director, Marcus, shouts out. Ath and I look at each other before bursting out laughing and almost falling over the desk. That was strange kissing someone other than Spencer. But hey, it was a stage kiss and it was supposed to be weird. Plus, we'll probably only have to do it once and then hold hands for the rest of the appearances. Ah, television, showing that guest star and non-main character lesbians only hug and hold hands to show emotion.

"Ash, no offense to you as a kisser, but that was one awkward kiss." Ath laughs out as we walk out of the stage area and towards the trailers.

"Seriously, none taken. The only person I want to kiss right now is my girlfriend and you sadly are not a gorgeous blonde with sparkling blue eyes who goes by the name of Spencer." I smirk, looking at her.

"Yeah, but I am." I hear a voice that I've missed for so long. My head whips around and I see my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Spencer!" She grins and walks quickly towards me and I close the distance, pulling her close and kissing her passionately, getting out every last second of frustration and longing I've felt over the past four days. Her arms around my neck pull me even closer to her, our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. We pull away and grin at each other before I notice Ath shaking her head with a smile.

I chuckle, "Spence, you of course know Athena."

Spencer looks at her and grins, "Hey Ath. Good to see you again."

"Same to you photo stud." Athena winks before beginning to walk to her trailer, "See you tomorrow, Ash. You two have fun." She closes her door to her trailer and I look back at me grinning girlfriend.

"Not that I don't want you here, but shouldn't you be in Prague?" Did something happen? Was it bad? Is she just back for a visit and then leaving? Too many questions. Answer me Spencer. Do it, before my brain seizes. She's watching my expression and giggles, attempting to smooth out my thinking lines formed from furrowing my brows together. God, her touch feels good.

"The venue caught fire where they were building the stage for tomorrow night so they cancelled it. Ky and I contacted the jet as soon as we could. She had the taxi drive her to _Sappho's _ to surprise Luce at work."

"How'd you know I was here? And how did Ky know-Cooper." I state when the realization hits me from seeing a certain brunette standing up ahead. She waves at us with a smug expression before talking on her cell phone animatedly. "That little meddler. I'll thank her later. But anyways, I missed you so much Spencer."

"I missed you, Ash. Tons." She leans her forehead against mine. "I can't wait to show you those photos from Prague. And a few others…" She trails off seductively and it makes my whole body tingle. I definitely love this woman.


	40. Wedding Issues Only Lead to One Thing

**HEllooooo lovely people, thanks for the influx of reviews. Here's your next chapter. Spence is back, woot, woot.**

**Disclaimer: Ya know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**PurpleLover92: Yeah, Spencer is definitely okay with getting under our favorite singer brunette's skin, in a good way. She's got a sexual side that's for sure.**

**idwalkthroughhell4u- Duh, why would I not know the song. Thanks so much, I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**SpashLuva: WL & RL is White Lines and Red Lights. The first story I wrote. It has all of the characters in this story in it. It's where I came up with them. So for all of the White Lines and Red Lights readers, I thought I'd make it clear that I meant to put it in a different universe just to continue with the established relationships and such.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Ardex is sneaky and definately had the sex. D'aww, I try, mlady. Thank you.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOOYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Issues Only Lead to One Thing<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I'm currently sitting in bed, clad in only a sheet, going through the photos Spencer showed me last night. They're all so amazing. It's not a snapshot or a cheesy picture. She set out to work on something amazing and that's what she's accomplished. I flip over to Kyla's show, my baby sis has talent. Her designs are gorgeous and I'm not surprised they wanted her for fashion week. Then I flip over to the 'other' pictures Spencer wanted to show me and I'm drooling. Spencer in provocative poses in her hotel room as well as a photo of her while on the phone, er..Let's just say she told me it was during our infamous phone call the other night. She reassured me that they were all taken on a timer set camera on a tripod, so that no other people were involved in the shooting of them. There's at least one for every night. I continue flipping through the photos on her camera and pass the naked ones and stop, scrunching my brows at what I see. I definitely didn't see that last night.

"Spencer!" I call out and she walks into the room after fetching a snack from the kitchen because of our long strenuous reacquaintance. And yes, she's wearing something. A robe, pft like I'd let her put actual clothes on, or have Arden or Coop see her naked, this is a happy medium. Spencer clothed and I don't have to deal with Coop making lewd references to my woman's unmentionables.

"Yeah, Ash?" She says, finishing her water and putting the glass on the night stand.

"Let me see your hip." Spencer looks at me strangely. "Seriously. Let me see." I pull her close to me and run my hands under the tie of her robe before unfastening it and seeing what I saw in the camera. "You got a tattoo, and didn't tell me Spence! I can't believe I didn't see it last night. Well then again, it was dark in here and we were quite busy." I trace over the script lettering spelling out A.

"Oh well, I was going to tell you about that…" She laughs nervously. "I had a night out in Prague where things got a little fuzzy. Kyla claims that I wanted to get your name tattooed on my ass but then they convinced me that an A on my hip bone would work." She's blushing furiously.

"Spencer Carlin! You secretly want my name on your ass." I swat her ass playfully and she yelps.

"Ash," She whines, her face turning an even deeper red. "I was drunk."

I shake my head playfully and grin, "You loooove meeee. You want my name tattooed—" She jumps ontop of me to try and stop my teasing. "Babe, if you wanted another round you could've just asked. Although I do enjoy a little rough play." I purr out.

"Good," She whispers in my ear, "Because you should expect punishment for all that teasing you just did." And just like that, the tables are turned. Spencer-142309480, Ashley-I've lost count but it's a small little tiny number. "Now get up. Alex and Arden are up and about; I don't want to be rude." She hops off of me and leaves me lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. This woman is going to be the death of me.

We eventually get dressed, well, not without copping a few feels. I'm not a saint you know, my girlfriend is smokin'.

"Alex, for the last time. Dressing up like Rogue and Shadowcat/Wolverine for Halloween is not going to happen." I hear an exasperated Arden exclaim.

"But, come on. They're like epic and it'd be awesome." She's been reduced to a teenage boy again.

"No, Alex."

"Fine, whatever." Alex grumbles.

"You know, I wonder why we don't hear these things in the tv show, since you are the writer and all." I say as I plop myself on the couch.

"Simple, it's a tv show Ash. This is real life." She says like it's nothing and musses my hair up, passing by the couch to hug my girlfriend. "Mmm, Spency, so glad your back to save me from this horrible horrible friend I have who was a grumpy whiney mess when you were gone." Spencer's chuckling and Arden just looks at me sympathetically. See, my sister's got my back. "Oh and," Alex lifts up the hem of Spencer's shirt and sees the tattoo. "Spencer Carlin! You badass!" Spencer squirms out of her grasp. "Never would've thought you'd get one. I mean Ash and Arden already have them, heck I'd get one before you. If anyone was going to get tattooed in Prague, I would've thought it'd be Ky. She's the lightweight."

"Look who's talking." Arden quips, bumping her hip into Alex.

"Different. Ky drinks frequently without hangover. I drink only sometimes and have a massive headache in the morning. Totally different drinkers here, Ard. Pay attention." Alex pats her on the head and Arden growls, shoving Alex over. Alex being the clumsy one falls over the back of the couch and ontop of me.

"Arden!" I growl out. "Could you not use your girlfriend as a projectile to hurt me? Much appreciated."

Coop rolls off of me onto the floor and scrambles to her feet, brushing carpet fibers off herself. "Can we do that again?" She asks excitedly. I cover my face with my hands. Oh brother. "What? Seriously, that was awesome!"

I hear buzzing sound of a text and see Coop reach into her pocket and pull out her phone before laughing. "Luce is outside. We may have a little damage control to do." The next sound is the banging on my front door. I trot over to the front door and open it, to be pushed aside by a raving ranting Luce, mumbling to herself.

"Luce, deep breathes, bud." Coop attempts at calming her down.

"Ky is going bridezilla insane. I mean she just got back yesterday and we wake up from an amazing night and she's just there, reading through bridal magazines and asking me all these questions that I have no fucking clue how to answer. I don't deal with girly shit." She plunks down on the couch across from me and everyone takes their seats bracing for impact on Flight Lucy, the captains are currently shouting mayday. "Seriously, it's like what the fuck do I know about which floral pattern goes with what wine glass. Look at this face." She gives us her don't fuck with me face that's slightly more serious, more of a deadpan. "That's about all the fucks I give about shitty wedding shit." She growls out in frustration. "I mean I love the woman, she just drives me insane sometimes. She talks like speedy gonzales and might as well be speaking Spanish." Coop just stares at her with a bored look on her face. "Heck, I would understand Spanish more than her, considering I am half Hispanic."

"Done yet?" The goofy brunette deadpans.

"Coop, this is fucking serious, so help me god I will Sam Worthington your face ala Sending Off party." Luce is actually scaring me right now. Which hasn't happened since I told her to stay away from Ky when she asked her out on their first date. Let's just say that I didn't exchange eye contact for a week for fear of being blown up by her glare. Plus, that girls gone through more anger management than I can count.

"You are aware that if you hurt Coop you will have a very angry and hysterical bridezilla even more so then before on your hands, correct?" I state, it's true. Ky has a bit of a soft spot for the goofball.

"You know she's right." Arden quips.

"Oh, and I don't know if you've heard, but I think I'll tell you anyways Luce. It might help you focus on something other than my insane sister." I smirk over at Arden and Coop who automatically register what I'm going to say.

"Arden and Coop fucked quite a while ago and have been hiding it from all of us."

"Did you seriously just find out?"

"That's righ-Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with Brooke aka Coop's best friend. So duh, yes I would know. Pretty sure everyone kind of knew except for you. We just played along with the teasing to get them to fess up."

Arden turns to Coop with a raised eyebrow, "You told Brooke?"

"It slipped?" Coop offers nervously.

"It slipped? So maybe I should let slip that one night you go so plastered after we went to an after party that you serenaded me drunkenly and off key, with a rendition of "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston." We burst out laughing and Alex's face turns beat red.

"So, I have a thing for cliché 80s and 90s music. Sue me." She shrugs and attempts to play it off.

"Well, this has officially made me feel better. Thanks Cooper. I knew I could count on you." Luce pats her on the back.

"Speaking of which, how did you know I was here?"

"You practically live here Al." Spencer states. "You spend your nights and mornings here and then go home to feed your cat and spend quality time with him. Somehow balancing that and work." My girlfriend speaks the truth. Spencer snuggles into my side, content with her answer.

"Like you should talk Spence," Arden quips, defending her girlfriend. "Do you ever go home?" Spencer's face heats up a bit. "The first place you went when you got back from Prague was here. You just dropped your things off at your apartment and boom, at the house."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dudes, can we like chill for a second here. You're severely harshing my mellow." Coop says in her stoner voice.

"What the fuck, Al?" Luce says with a raised eyebrow. "Sometimes I think you really are on something."

"I don't quite know how to take that comment, Lucinda." Wow, Al has some balls, I mean, no one calls Lucy, Lucinda, ever.

"Okay! Seriously! Stop, now." Everyone quiets when my sister comes barging in the door. "Tell me which one of these bouquets you like better." She holds up two different pictures that just look like different flowers to me. Seriously, but me and Luce in the room and the wedding would be black and red with skulls on it.

"I believe the real question is, what makes you happiest on the grandest day of your young life getting married to the love of your life?" Coop sits back hands clasped, scrutinizing her like she's some psychiatrist. What in the hell just happened? Did I enter a twilight zone?

Kyla thinks about it, "This one." She holds the left picture up.

"Then that is what you should chose, Ky." Coop sighs and runs her fingers through her hair before stealing Arden's glasses that are perched on her nose and putting them on. "Seriously, Ard, how blind are you? I can see why you wear contacts all the time." Arden scrambles to grab her glasses and manages to get them back.

"Thank you, Alex. That's a better answer than what I've gotten from Luce all day."

"Seriously, babe, I don't do girly things. I could care less about patterns and silverware and plates. I can do the wedding music and the rings but that's about it."

"Could you at least try, Luce? I mean even Alex, who probably would make her wedding into an X-men/Glee themed extravaganza, actually decided on something."

"Whoa, okay. First of all, I take offense to that." Coop stands up walking over to Ky. "Second of all, I would never do something as cheesy as that. Third of all, I happen to be extremely good at getting around things as girly as that by mind fucking the person. Consider yourself mind fucked." Kyla just stares at Alex as she rants, hand gestures and all. "And Fourth of all, inside his devilishly good exterior, beats the heat of a hopeless romantic that would do anything for my own wedding that my fiancé would ask, no matter how much I hate decisions or patterns or flowers or china. So don't ever fucking assume things about me, Kyla." I look over at Arden who looks deep in thought, before glancing at Spencer who's looking at Coop with a bit of admiration. Heck, I'm even impressed. I place a kiss on Spencer's temple causing her to look at me and grin.

"Coop, come on. It was a joke. You of all people should know that." Lucy tries to diffuse the tension that Alex's rant has caused.

"And you of all people should know that jokes assuming things about you that are completely false and hurtful are one of the worst things that occur." Alex turns to Luce. "For instance, she'll never open a club or a bar and if she does they'll have whores and stripper poles in them because she grew up in a working class family and made friends with the rich celebrity kids that went to school down the street. How does that feel, Luce? Heard something like it?"

"How did-"

"I dated Carmen for a year, Luce. I know more things about you than you think. Your sister talked about you a lot and how your parents thought you were wasting your life away by not going to college and just starting up a bar with money that you obviously didn't make because you had rich friends willing to invest."

"Alex, calm down. Don't take this too far. " Arden warns her softly.

"What? Like say that she'll never amount to anything near to where her sister is? That she needed help to even get the tiniest close-" And then it's lights out for Alex Cooper. Alex gets a rather hard hit to the gut and everyone rushes over. I pull Lucy aside and back her against the wall.

"Anger management breathes, Luce. Do them. Count." Lucy counts from 10 to 1 slowly breathing deeply and calming herself down.

"I'm sorry, Ash." She whispers. "I didn't mean to she just-"

"Brought back the past? Yeah, I know, Luce. It'll be okay."

"Seriously Al, what the fuck are you, bipolar? Multiple personality disorder? How could you do this again?" Arden's reprimanding Alex right now for getting herself hurt again when it could've been stopped.

"Arden, calm down." I see Spencer kneel next to Al. "Can you stand up? You got the wind knocked out of you." Alex stands up, but not without a struggle, her face contorting itself in pain. Spencer lifts up Coop's shirt and I can see a bruise already forming. "Well, luckily she missed your ribs, so you'll just be incredibly bruised."

"Lucinda Reed," Kyla looks pissed and Luce's eyes widen. Shit, this is not going to be pretty. "We're going home, now." She growls out and Lucy hangs her head. "Al, we know your funny but next time, don't mess with a person who's had to take several anger management classes. You of course knew from Carm, so think a little before you mouth off." Wow, Ky would be a great mom, definitely the disciplinarian more than Luce. They walk out and the original four are left.

Coop decides to break the tension, "So, lunch anyone?"


	41. The Awards Show

**If you haven't already noticed, I had to repost because, WOW I left out the phone sex scene...I for sure thought that uploaded. Wow, I can't believe I kept that one from you for so long. Whew, glad I fixed it. So go check it out, it doesn't really change the plot at all, just shows off sexy Spencers some more and some little sexcapades. Fun fun fun. AS for this, it's a little filler for drammmaaaaa.**

**Disclaimer: Youuuu know, ya know.**

**REVIEWERS: **

**FFReviews: Yeah, so many lesbians in one room equals a lot of drama, even if you're a drama free person someone;s eventually going to push a button.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Whyyy thank you. Coop's ideas were crazy, she's a little out there. Yeah, Coop kind of steps into some situations and ends up putting her foot in her mouth alot. **

**Idwalkthroughhell4u: Drunk Spence can get herself in trouuuble. Luckily Ky made her get something a little less crazy. She'll piss off a couple people because is inevitable, depends on if she can learn to not mouth off so much.**

**lilce1992: Yup.**

**AwesomeXfitXlezzer: Aw, thanks for the review, always good to have new ones to mix it up a bit. Thanks for all your kind words about this story and my others.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Awards Show<strong>

**Ashley's POV'**

_**Two weeks later**_

We've officially finished filming my guest spot on Coop's show. We even shot the future cameo appearances. It's been a great couple of weeks and I can't wait to see it when it airs. As for my music career, Ethan's on my ass to start writing songs so I can sell them to the up and coming bands. I guess it's because I've already written a few killer one's that have helped sell Athena's album. I've decided to stop touring, it was never for me and now that I have Spencer, I don't need it. Touring was for when I traveled place to place, playing music while looking for something. Now that I've found that something, there's no use to tour. If they want the music, they'll find it without my promoting, I'm confident in my fan support.

Spencer's been busier than ever, she's got so much going on with celebrities and designers that saw her Prague photos that she's barely been around. I've visited her numerous times, but work has put a bit of a strain on us.

Coop's officially off of being bruised. Believe me, she was not a happy camper having to run around on set with abs that were black and blue. She's tried to meet up with Luce but it hasn't worked. Luce is stubborn as ever and Ky keeps making excuses for her.

Tonight, Alex and Arden are headed to an awards show; it's kind of like their official outing. Al is nominated for quite a few while I have the honor of presenting an award for Best New Artist, because I had won it a few years ago. Spencer's putting down the camera and walking down the red carpet with me tonight as well.

So far, the paps have been all over the both of us while walking down the red carpet and Ardex is ahead of us getting the same treatment. They just love new famous lesbian couples. I've gotten several interesting questions besides the usual what are you wearing, a few have even asked me to introduce Spencer because she's not quite as well known.

We enter the ballroom where nominees are seated everywhere with their respective partners. Luckily, they sat both of the couples at the same table, along with Nikki and Athena who came here for the best ensamble nomination that _Clumsy Love _received and for Athena's nomination for Best New Artist.

The hosts become boring and we laugh at all the supposedly funny parts. Then one of Alex's category comes up, best screenwriting in a comedic series. She's nominated with tons of people and the camera flashes to her face where she just grins. The presenter pauses and then says a name, we glance at Coop's reaction and she just smiles and claps. No awards actually leave with her tonight, but she doesn't seem to be too upset, then again, a camera is still on her and she's still an actress.

The night drags on and we joke around with each other. I eventually have to leave to get ready to present my award. I see all the celebrity presenters backstage and wave to a few that I've met before either through my own endeavors or through my dad. I hear my name announced and I walk onto the stage, thinking in my mind just read, smile and don't trip. I read off the teleprompter the pre-approved "witty" introduction before announcing the names and hearing small clips of their music. "And the Award for Best New Artist goes to…" I open the envelope and grin at what I see. "Athena Savalas!" The crowd cheers and the camera's rush to cover Ath's walk to the stage. They also catch a small kiss on the cheek by Nikki which will probably spark a hundred fanfics and a new fandom. Makes me wonder what's going on there. She makes it up to the stage and I give her a hug and some congratulations before standing off to the side and letting her have her moment. She thanks the usual family, everyone who's produced the album, her fans and then throws something a little different in. "I'd also like to thank the person who wrote the song, because without her, none of this would probably be occurring. She took a chance signing unknown undiscovered indie singers to her label and without that, wouldn't be here before you, so thanks Ashley Davies and goodnight." I'm shocked as my feet carry me backstage. Me? She thanked especially me? Wow, I'm incredibly speechless and honored, I mean I wrote the song yeah, as well as a few of her other songs and I went out searching for indie bands, throwing scouts and talent agents left and right in cities to bring me back people.

I mean, Ath was a story, definitely. She was a broke artist living in LA after running here from Montana. I know Montana right? But her family traveled around a lot and she somehow fell in love with it, unfortunately she didn't want to work on a ranch for her whole life and here she is, I found a tape of her singing on a street corner with a little electric kids piano and she gathered quite a crowd. So we set up a meeting and I met with her and numerous others to negotiate signing, that was about a year ago.

The interviewers have now swarmed me as I make my way towards the exit because the show has ended. I see my group heading my way, Spencer a little concerned, her brow furrowed in concentration as she looks at me and Alex observing and calculating her way through paps and interviewers with Arden in tow, practically dragging her by the hand through the walkway. We eventually gain enough headway to make it towards the limo and climb in, ready to go to the after party down the street.

Spencer grasps my hand in hers and asks if I'm alright and I smile and tell her not to worry. I'm just a little shocked.

Alex is sizing me up right now, trying to read me while Arden giggles at something Ath and Nikki are telling her about. For a moment Ath and I lock eyes and I try to convey my gratitude but she just shakes her head. "We'll talk later." She mouths, "Just have fun now." I nod and turn to Spence, giving her a small kiss on the lips and grinning.

"You ready to hit the madness, Spence? How's being on the other side of that camera?" I tease a bit and she blushes.

"I've gained a new found respect for them. It's a ton of pressure." She chuckles softly before leaning her head on my shoulder. We soon pull up to the entrance and get out, Coop nearly falling on her face because she's a klutz and she and limos don't mix all that well.

When we enter the party I hear a voice that's dripping with face sweetness and enthusiasm, "Ashley."

I turn to her and say flatly, "Christine." A wild dragon lady has appeared, where's the runaway button when you need it?


	42. Facing the Dragon Lady

**Much apologies guys, it's a little hectic over here. Lacrosse is kicking my bahookie. Practice 6 days a week doesn't really give me a lot of time to write, so I wrote this little thing for ya and thought I'd get it out ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: You should know, seriously after 41 chapters.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Glad you enjoyed the phone sex chap, had no idea how that got lost. I think you'll be pleased with who slays the dragon lady.**

**FFReviews: I dunno, probably a random skeezy European producer/actor/whatever.**

**MyFearlessLife: Aw, thanks. I'm pretty proud of Ardex. Spencer's just being a little overprotective, plus Ash just got called out on stage which was a total shock. Yeah, I have to throw a couple twists in, makes the plot go round. Hope you enjoy the others.**

**lilce1992: Yup, Christine Davies.**

**aznsmartalec: Aw, thanks for giving my story a shot and the feedback on my other characters. Always need new opinions.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Facing the Dragon Lady<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Ah uh. That's right, good ole mother dearest is magically before me at my after party.

"Aw, well don't be so happy to see me Ashley. It's only been what? A couple years, right?" She gives me one of her fake botox smiles and I scoff before she turns to Spencer. "Ah, and you must be her latest plaything that she's been showing off. Poor girl."

"You know what? This is enough." Alex bursts through me and Spencer to get to my mother. "What in the hell are you doing here? From what I know, you aren't a nominee or presenter!"

"Aw, are you my immature one's guard dog? Glad she told you about me. Although it's probably lies, she's not the most virtuous child. Stand down puppy, the big grown ups are talking. And it's not like you even won an award tonight, you're just a little wannabe." I hear Alex emit a small growl and yes, she is a guard dog, but it's something that only we get to tease her on, she's pretty sensitive to things.

"You better-" She starts off with a snarl.

"Al!" Spencer snaps Alex out of her anger. "Back down and go enjoy yourself." She tugs on Alex's arm and she reluctantly scoffs and trots away with Arden.

"You're smarter than I'd give you credit for, blondie." Christine quips, sizing up my girlfriend before turning to me, "I hear your sister's engaged to that hoodlum you became friends with in high school. Why haven't I gotten an invitation to an engagement party yet?" Her smile makes me want to punch her in the mouth.

"Maybe because you didn't give a fuck about them when they were growing up. Parties are all you think of aren't they Christine?" Spencer snaps and stands between me and my mother. I'm currently in a state of shock. "Why don't you back off before you make a scene and go to whatever director booze hound you charmed into taking you here as his date." My eyes widen and I feel my heart clench. She's sticking up for me to my mother. My hero, seriously.

Christine squints her eyes at Spencer, "I'd watch your back, blondie. LA's an unpredictable place, you don't want to make enemies, especially over something like that." She motions to me.

"Christine, you've officially made up my mind now that that's exactly what I want to do. You can't see how special all of your daughters are, and anyone who is as blind and idiotic as to not know that is my enemy. So walk. Away." Spencer threatens. Fuck if she didn't turn me on already, I'm rapidly growing puddle right now.

Christine narrows her eyes before scoffing and walking off in the direction of the bar. My heart's beating rapidly and I've never been more turned on and in love with my girlfriend than now. I quickly grab her hand and I hear small hellos which I greet with a smile or a wave with my other hand as I lead Spencer to the back, finding a back room to push her up against the wall and kiss her hungrily. She readily accepts the kiss and her fingers thread through my hair as our kiss deepens and tongues come into the mix. I hear a small knock on the side of the door and we look up to see Nikki looking at us with a smirk.

"Need I remind you that there are cameras everywhere and paps concealed around every corner? I don't think you want that kind of publicity." She says with a smile.

"Right." I breathe out and look at Spencer who's blushing furiously.

"I'll just leave you two be." Nikki walks off with a chuckle back into the mayhem of flashing lights.

"Always knew that one was smart. Has to be to keep "business Alex" on track." Spencer mumbles into my neck.

"Guess we should get back out there. But, all of that Spence, that was a thank you. No one's stood up to Christine for me like that." I feel so vulnerable right now, but it doesn't really matter because I trust Spence and know I'm safe.

"Well, more people should have when you were growing up. I can't believe Ky, Ard, and most of all Lucy did stick up for you with her."

"Believe me, Luce tried numerous times, but eventually Christine wasn't around enough for her to make an actual attempt, and Ky and Ard don't really count because we had to stick together growing up. But honestly, that's the most successful one I've ever seen, Spence." I chuckle softly and press a kiss to her cheek. "Now come on, we've got people to make jealous and mother ignoring to do."

The night was fun from that point on to say the least. Coop was her usual crazy self, Arden was on her arm for the whole night, Spence and I danced up a storm which led to sexy times in the limo before people got back, don't worry I paid off the limo driver for the keys, and Nikki and Athena were making goo goo eyes at each other the whole night. Seriously, they've got something going on.

At the moment, I'm laying on the couch with my head propped up on Spencer's legs as we watch tv at the loft and giggle over the previous night. "I swear, as soon as I uttered the words Naya Rivera, Coop was off and running. That Gleek has a massive crush. Arden could barely keep up with her as she bolted for the area I pointed at."

Coop comes walking out of the hallway, "Hey, in my defense, that woman has some pipes and is amazingly…" Coop stops herself before she can say what she's thinking. "charming." Good save, Cooper. Completely subtle.

"It wasn't her charm you were drooling over last night, Al." Arden quips, amused at her girlfriend.

"What? The woman has the golden globes, she doesn't need to win them." Al gets a smack to the back of the head. "Oi, you were the one who wasn't content with charm. Pft, manhandler." She rubs the back of her head and pouts as she raids the fridge.

"Don't you ever eat at your own house?" I groan, seriously, she's always here for meals.

"Why eat there when there's a fully stocked girlfriend's house I can go to?" She quips and I hear more clinking. "Anyways, I'm determined to get Luce to actually talk to me. You see I have this masterplan-"

"Alex, no plotting." Spencer reprimands, "The last time you plotted to talk to someone, you ended up stuck in a thorn bush. Must I pluck those out of your ass again?" She raises a brow with a smirk and Arden and I snicker.

"What? Come on, I for sure thought that it would've worked, Sarah Shahi was like right there."

"Yes, because you on rollerblades was succch a good idea in the first place." I'm totally lost, this was obviously before I met Spencer but I'm cracking up thinking about what that could've possibly looked like.

"Well Spence, the good thing is is that I have a permanent reminder of you in the form of a scar on my ass from your inability to use tweezers properly."

"Oh you're such a baby, so I missed a thorn once or twice. Taught you a lesson didn't it?"

"Pft, whatever." She huffs before continuing, "Anyways, no elaborate plotting, just a Davies lunch and bring the girlfriends is all that I ask." Spencer eyes her suspiciously, "No rollerblades, I promise."


	43. What Else Would You Expect

**SO SO SO MANY APOLOGIES, guys. Seriously, my life is crey. Practice six times a week and a butt load of homework. Plus, its now spring break for a week and I've got two projects, an AP Test and and ENTIRE BOOK TO READ...not to mention a tournament and a game. So, so, so sorry. Oh and if you have any ideas on future plot twists or things, feel free to let me know. I don't know when I can get the next chapter to you, but I'll try to get my writing flow back. Oh and for the Teen Hearts readers, I'm going to try to write a chapter by tomorrow for you guys. Again, soooorrrrryyyyy.**

**REVIEWERS (delayed response, mah bad.)**

**Purplelover92: Yeah, Spence definately can stick up for her woman. Thanks for the review.**

**FFReviews: Cooper is the crazy of the story, no doubt.**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Protective Spencer is hot, Christine had it coming and Spencer definately won't back down from defending Ash. Sorry about the no disclosure of details, smut chapters take me FOREVER to write and I figured it'd be best for your imagination to run wild.**

**LoveAsh87: Glad you enjoy it, sorry for the delay.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: I can understand the busy, m'lady. Plus defensive/protective anyone can be quite hot. Defending territory is pretty much a turn on if it's for the right reasons. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY you lovely people that have waited weeks for me to post.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Else Would You Expect From a Cooper Plan?<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I end up being the one to have to call Lucy and Kyla through some sort of twisted logic and we decide to meet at _Sapphos _for lunch, superficially its convenient for Luce in her busy work schedule, but in actuality it's to keep Luce from running away or storming off in case of a Cooper backfire, which you kind of always have to plan for.

It's just Arden, Brooke, Carmen, and me accompanying Coop on this lunch. Spencer couldn't make it because she had to be on location for a shoot in Beverly Hills this morning, but it works out to the perfect plan considering Lucy will automatically think the fifth person is Spencer and won't question seating. We'll see how well this goes down.

"Coop, you know I love you, bud, but you pissed off my sister, and believe me, it's very hard to win back a pissed off Reed." Carmen states as she and Brooke lounge in the very back of my Suburban.

"I shall take my chances, Carm. I'd rather have at least tried to get her back and to just sit here and lose a friend over some stupid comments and my big mouth." Coop states plainly as she looks out the window. "Plus, no one can resist the Cooper pout mixed with a little groveling, begging, crying, and all around annoying." She smirks, "Everyone remember the plan?" We all roll our eyes. It's a very simple cliché plan, but it's the only one that didn't involve a risk of Coop eating floor, although knowing her, she'll trip on her way over.

We pull up to _Sappho's_ and climb out of the car, Coop leans against the car coolly, obviously trying to mask her nervousness. I mean what if Luce just rejects her or ignores her again? I honestly can't deal with the two of them fighting, they're both practically family and will probably end up marrying into our family, Luce is already on her way. They're not even family yet and we've already become dysfunctional.

Arden whispers a few words into Coop's ear and kisses her on the cheek before she leads us in, leaving Coop to wait outside. Arden is probably the best liar I've ever seen. She never buckles under pressure. Must be a movie actress thing she's got going on, so obviously we appointed her to do most of the talking because knowing Carmen or Brooke they'll slip up and I can't keep things from Kyla, she's kind of a bull dog when it comes to that stuff.

We see Ky and Lucy talking over by the bar with a massive binder probably full of wedding stuff. Oh no, we're being sucked into wedding preparations. I really much love your ass, Cooper. You owe me big time.

We wave to them and Lucy smiles at us before pointing over to a large booth in the corner set up for us as she continues discussing things with Kyla.

They soon come over and join us, "Ash, is Spencer not here yet?" Lucy questions as they sit down, obviously noting my girlfriend's absence.

"Nah, she's got a shoot in Beverly Hills, won't be here 'til later." Not completely false so I can slide past Ky's lie detector on that one.

"Ah, well, we should order then." Ky states, "Luckily, I know the owner." She winks at Luce who chuckles and rolls her eyes.

The lunch progresses, we munch on some appetizers and ask Lucy random questions about Sappho's food, like where their vegetables are supplied from. That one was all Brooke, she's like vegetarian or vegan or some no meat shit like that. Interesting considering Carmen loves anything with a dead animal carcass in it. I look around every now and then but Coop has missed her mark. Arden looks a little worried. Then we hear a yell outside.

Arden and I look at each other before jumping up from our seats and bolting for the door. Arden, the fast little sprinter that she is, reaches the door first and yanks it open. We see Coop in a headlock with another woman making frustrated noises. I see Luce spot them and she launches herself into the situation, pushing the woman off of Coop.

Coop grabs Lucy's arm before she swings at the assailant who happens to have a grin on her face and is laughing. "Whoa, whoa. Luce, as much as I'm flattered that you just 'saved' me. Seriously, you truly care bud. Missed you. But, this is Emily, she's a stunt woman who I worked with a while back. What you just walked in on was us reminiscing on old times. Roughhousing is always fun. Sorry, I missed my cue." She chuckles. Lucy and Kyla look utterly confused and I can't read Arden. Coop sighs, "I suppose I should explain why I'm here." She turns to Luce. "You refused to hear me out. You shut me out and I couldn't get a hold of you. So, I enlisted the help of this group here. The fifth wasn't Spencer, because she's gone all day, it was me. I was going to show up and plead my case to you, but I got a little sidetracked with this one." She bumps hips with Emily who rolls her eyes and continues watching our personal problems unfold. Kyla raises a brow at me and I just shrug. "So, in front of everyone, I'm going to make my case here. I'm sorry, Luce. Incredibly sorry, that I used your past and things I knew would get under your skin to get even on the insult level. I've got a big mouth and it doesn't always have a filter, leaving me to go on rants like this one and completely change the mood of everything and end up saying something that I regret. So, Luce, I really am sorry. Please think about forgiving me? I can't plan your bachelor party if I'm not invited to the wedding." She pouts and smiles slightly.

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Fine. But you're on probation for making me look bad in front of my fiancé during that fight."

"Oh hush, Luce. She's made you better at being more attentive towards arrangements so I will thank her. Alex, you gave Luce a kick in the butt to move in the right direction." Kyla quips and Luce rolls her eyes again.

"So, there's your introduction to the 'what I've been up to' question." Alex jokes to Emily who's been silent this entire time. "Em,I should probably introduce you. Lucy Reed, Kyla Davies, Brooke Leighton, Carmen Reed, Ashley Davies, and my lovely girlfriend Arden Davies. Everyone this is Emily Mitchell, stuntwoman to the stars and me. We met through Wiley actually, woman does enough stunts to know a stunt woman."

"Hey everyone." Emily smiles and greets us. "Sorry to intrude, I was just on my way to meet someone here and ran into Alex. No idea I was delaying a master plan of hers." Emily winks at Coop who just chuckles. "Her master plans never actually go according to plan."

"Yeah, she's quite the handful." Arden jokes, walking up to her girlfriend and ruffling her hair.

"Good thing you have two hands." Alex retorts back, suddenly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and lifting her. Arden squeals for her to put her back down and Alex complies with a smirk on her face before she receives a smack to the arm from Arden.

Theses antics will never end will they? Wonder how many more twists and turns could possibly happen in my life time...


	44. New people and Old Experiences

**Sorry, sorry sorry, all I can say. This update is a little overdue and my life has been crey but I figured I'd get something out. Please review, it'll remind me to write and guilt me into it! Thanks for the support thus far. OVER 80,000 HITS PEOPLE. AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: You know**

**REVIEWERS:**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Yeah, you can't stay mad at Coop for too long. She's too goofy. Thanks for the reivew, sorry for the not prompt update.**

**anon: Awww, thanks so much. Means a lot to me. Really thanks. **

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Ah, a free-time writer's burden. Alas, m'lady I know it all too well. Glad you like her because she's going to be around a bit longer, maybe even through the end. I dunnno. I just make it as I go. Thanks so much for the review as always.**

**READ, REEVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>New people and Old Experiences<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

So, Emily the stuntwoman has magically wormed her way into many of our hearts. She's a cowgirl from Montana who now does horse stunts for the big screen. She and Coop met on set for one of the smaller roles Coop played when she was starting out. I mean hey, we all have to start somewhere, but apparently a very girly trait of Coop's is that she has a soft spot for ponies and they bonded over that. Now Emily owns a stable down in Napa that she supports by doing stunt work and training horses there.

"Em, you don't know how excited I am for this!" Coop bounces around like a little kid in her seat. She's on the phone with Emily on speaker.

"Alex Cooper, sit your little rear down and relax. You guys'll be here in like ten minutes and I can't have you goin' and spookin' my horses." Emily drawls out a bit. She never could get rid of her accent.

"Pft, I am sitting. It's a car, Em. Duh." There's a collective roll of the eyes at that one.

I tune out Coop's rambling of the impossibilities and stupidity of standing in a car while Arden smirks with an adoring look. I look over at Spencer who looks a little nervous. I reach over a grasp her hand, causing her to look up at me as I glance at her while navigating the dirt road leading to the ranch. She gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand. I'll ask her what's on her mind once I don't have to pay attention to the road.

We pull in and hop out of the car. Well, Arden hops gracefully from the back seat while Coop flails and scrambles out of the car and jogs over to the stables with a goofy look on her face. Spencer hasn't moved yet so I stay in the car. "Spence?" I try a get her attention. Her eyes meet mine, they're full of worry and... fear? "You originally were from Ohio, right? You had a farm, why do you look like you're scared of horses?"

She sighs and looks at her hands before mumbling, "Because I am scared of horses." My eyebrows practically shoot to my forehead. "I lost control and was bucked off one when I was thirteen and broke my collarbone and a few ribs. We moved a year after to LA, and I haven't been near a horse since."

"Aww Spence, why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to come. I thought you would've liked being around them again after moving to LA. We can leave if you want, Coop's pretty occupied and Arden just follows her around."

"No, I'll stay. That's why I came, I wanted to face once of my fears, with you." A grin spreads across my face. I get to help her conquer her fears.

"Alright, well, first step is to get out of the car." I turn the car off and hop out, running to her side and opening her door for her. She still looks nervous and skeptical.

"Do you trust me?" I hold out my hand with a smile. She nods before taking it and letting me help her out of the car.

"I can't believe you just Aladdin-ed me." Spencer scoffs and chuckles.

I shrug, "Well it worked didn't it? Now, Princess, let's go get you one of them there ponies." I put on my best southern accent and she snorts and rolls her eyes. She squeezes my hand and we walk towards the stables.

"You're such a goof, you're turning into Alex Cooper." She jokes.

"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing," I hear Coop's voice call from inside the barn. "And if you think it is, I'm mildly offended, Carlin."

Spencer rolls her eyes. I hear a horse make a neighing sound and Spencer jumps clutching to my arm. I chuckle and smile softly. "Nothing to worry about Spence. They're more afraid of you than you are of them." I lead her into the stables. It's a pretty big area actually. She's got six or seven horses.

"Did I just hear that right?" Oh no. Coop's going to run her mouth. "Spencer's scared of horses? But you're all like, Ohio farm girl and things." Arden smacks her arm and gives her a look to watch what she says. "What? I'm not going to insult her. We've all got fears. Stop trying to control me, Ard. It's not attractive."

"That's not what you said last night." Arden says coyly before she smirks and walks off, leaving Coop dumbfounded.

"She's bested me at my own game. I think I'm in love. The pitter patter of my heart is in my ears. Arden Davies, I love you! I want to bare your children!" She calls after Arden who just flips her off before blowing her a kiss. Alex scampers off after her. I look at Spencer who's got a smile on her face. Well, that's one thing Coop's good for, a distraction.

"Spence, do you want to attempt to touch a horse before we throw you on one?" I joke cautiously and she shrugs before looking for a horse.

"Can I interject for a sec here?" Emily walks out of one of the stalls, covered in sweat as she brushes the hay off her jeans.

"Sure, they're kind of your horses."

"Well, I thought I'd set Spence up with Remy who's actually out grazin' right now. She's a lot more calm than the others, bit older too. She wouldn't buck a darn thin', much less throw ya. She's got better things to do." Emily drawls as she starts walking out of the barn, "Come on, I'll introduce you to 'er. Ash, feel free to be here for emotional support and what not." We follow her out to a fenced in area of pasture and see a gorgeous brown and white Paint grazing by the fence. Yes, I know horses, I did some research.

"Rems." Emily calls out and whistles. The horse's ears perk up and she spots Emily before walking over. Emily grabs the halter and slips it over Remy's head before taking the lead rope and opening the gate to lead her out to stand infront of Spencer, who happens to have a death grip on my hand and is shaking slightly.

"Remy, Spencer. Spencer, Remy." Emily says with a smile. I give Spencer a reassuring squeeze of the hand. Spencer lifts up her hand and slowly moves to touch Remy. Her hand touches Remy's nose and strokes and she visibly relaxes, also the slack grip on my hand is a plus.

Emily carefully explains to her the ins and outs of riding Remy and instructs her to lead her towards the stables to get saddled up. Spencer gives me a kiss and I smile, "What's that for?"

"For helping me face my fear." She states simply.

We arrive to see Alex, swinging herself over the saddle to sit on a black stallion. "Hey Spence. Glad to see you've conquered that fear. Good for you, babes." She winks before turning to Emily as she walks her horse around us. "I've saddled up Rio here, Em."

"Ah, Rio. Your ole buddy." Emily says wistfully and everyone looks at her in confusion. She smiles, "Rio and Al always get into some trouble. Last time, about a year and a half ago, they decided to jump a fence." There are chuckles and a snort from Arden. "Ya see, Rio's one of my best stunt horses, he was the first horse Al met on set and they've been bickering frenemies ever since. Al likes to try him out, normally it lands her out of her saddle on that ass of hers."

"Hey! That was like twice and only because Rio was being a pussy and refused to cross the like tiny little creek." Alex leans down and rubs Rio's neck as she speaks.

"Hey, yerself. I trained that horse and you were motivatin' him wrong." Emily stares her down and Alex huffs. She turns to us. "I'll get a hand to saddle up Rems. Ash, I'll introduce you to your horse. You too Arden." The stable hand comes by and Spencer follows him to suit up Remy and herself.

Arden and I follow Emily into the stables where she points out our horses, "Ash, this is Dublin. He's pretty quick and has quite the personality." I look into the stall and see the Chesnutt with white socks horse staring back at me before it snorts in my face. Ew, wet horse nose spit. "Arden, we've got Reese for you. Sweet as candy and pretty too." Arden's horse is light brown and a medium brown with white colorings and a white mane. Prettiest horse I've seen yet.

"I'll be on Bruce here. He still thinks he's tough. Don't ya Brucey?" Emily pats him on the nose and he shakes his head at her and paws the ground. "Work on your training today during the trail ride."

We hear a neigh and a splash. "Do I need to tell you who that probably was?" Emily asks and we shake our heads trying not to burst out laughing as we walk outside to inspect the issue.

Alex Cooper is currently in a mud puddle with Rio trotting around proudly. Rio might be the coolest horse ever.


	45. Sitting Around Just Passing Time

**I know it's a little short guys but I'm slowly going back into this again. I REAALLLYY APOLOGIZE for the wait. Unfortunately the only comment I got for last chapter was negative and it took me off of writing for a bit, PLUS I had a ton of homework and lacrosse. But noow all I have are AP tests so I'll definately have some more free time to think up more ways to entertain you guys. If you're still here, 1) you're awesome. 2) could you let me know? and 3) I hope you forgive me for the month long hiatus.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Palexiot: Well. First of all, Ardex. Not Arlex. Second of all, people love the OC's and you've had almost 50 chapters to figure them out. Third of all, you're pretty much the only one who believes she's boring. She happens to be the entertainment. If you don't believe me, read past comments on this story and the 4 stories of the WL & RL series. Fourth of all, I've been trying to correct and balance out the Alex with more Spashley. and FIFTH, if you don't like it. Don't read it and don't grace my awful story with your comment. There's a way of getting what you want out of a story with me. If you have mayyybe nicely requested a little less OC then I'd have taken that into consideration. BUT because of your negatively biting comment, it put me off my writing for a decently long time. So, think before you type and just chill for two seconds because in my history of writing there has only been one other negative comment about any of my stories and if you claim this story is "disappointing" then you claim that I'm "disappointing" at being myself. This story and all of my others have been a part of me for a year and a half. I took the time in writing you a response because I believe that you had a couple minor valid points, I was just blinded by my tears (figuratively, almost literally, but no, figuratively). Thanks for your response, criticism is criticism, some just takes longer to accept bits. **

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy: Ah, m'lady. You've repaired your poor jester's heart. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. You've saved the sinking ship and for that, I'll be forever in your debt. As always, your Jester.  
><strong>

**REEAD, REEVIEW, and EENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

"So…incredibley…sore." Coop groans from our couch back at our loft.

"Your fault, Al. You just had to get into trouble with Rio again." Emily chuckles.

"Seriously, seeing you speed off and then almost fall off Rio was amazing." I snicker and Coop just glares at me.

Emily sits next to Coop who wraps an arm around her. I'm confused, that looks strangely intimate, until Alex yanks her arm and pulls Emily into her to ruffle her hair. "Quit it, Cooper. Or I'll hogtie your ass."

Alex immediately stops, "I take it she's had experiences with your hogtieing." Spencer says while chuckling and snuggling into my side.

"She was definitely a handful. Even more than she is now." Emily winks and Coop chuckles, shaking her head. Have they? I mean…they flirt enough. They know tons about each other. Wouldn't surprise me.

"So, have you two fucked each other or what?" Oh, I forgot to mention that Briley stopped over. You can guess which one that is. "Ouch, Bridge, what? Everyone's wondering." Wiles puts on a pout and Bridget rolls her eyes.

"You could've been a bit nicer about your phrasing."

Coop makes a whipping noise from across the room as Arden walks behind the couch to the kitchen, resulting in a passing smack to the back of the head. "Arrrdd," Alex whines.

Emily just snickers at Coop before answering the question, "No, we haven't." Good that would've been messy.

"We did share a nice drunken make out session that led to groping and clothes being tossed around." Alex says nonchalantly, biting one of her nails. Nasty habit.

"Until she hurled a few chunks in my toilet fell asleep there." Everyone snickers and Alex is actually red and speechless for once."Oh those good old days," Emily drawls out with a smirk. "Back when we made little to nothing and had table waiting jobs. Only way to entertain ourselves was to go out to a club and drink and party."

I snort, "Alex Cooper? Clubbing? Partying? Really."

"She was pretty different when I first met her." Spencer nuzzles into my neck. I realize then that I've never heard the full story of how they met.

"She was a bit more wild than goofy back in those days and did she ever have a bitin' quick wit about her." Emily explains, ruffling Coop's hair.

Spencer's hand laces with mine, squeezing it and tracing her fingers over the back of my hand. She smiles softly and I feel a small smile grow. She leans up and kisses my cheek before whispering softly, "I need to talk to you about something." I give her a questioning look. "Nothing bad, just need to discuss it after our guests leave." I nod and she smiles softly before burying her face back into my neck.

After a few more comments and small conversations, Emily leaves for a meeting. And we're left with a snuggley Ardex. Don't ask me where Briley went. I have no idea and I don't want to know, the bunnies are definitely at it again.

"Ash," my girlfriend whispers into my ear. I'm gradually dozing off, it's been a long day. "Let's go to your room." Well, that perked me right up. She slides off my lap and grabs my hand and we enter my room, hearing whoops from the peanut gallery known as Alex Cooper.

I shut the door and pull Spencer close to me for a kiss but as soon as I try and deepen it she pulls away with a smile. "Ash," She whines, "I need to talk to you."

"Can't we talk later?" I husk out into her ear before licking just below her earlob. I can feel her resolve weakening.

"Ashley." Spencer attempts a stern protest against my actions. She even tried the full first name.

"Spencer." I fire back with smirk and slide my hands to her ass pulling her into me.

She turns us around and pushes me onto the bed, grabbing my hand and holding them above my hand. Now we're talking here. "Babe, if you wanted to top me all you had to do was ask."

And then she utters the words that completely kill my mood, "Christine Davies." I groan and sigh, pouting at my switch has been turned from on to off by two words and a horrid woman.

"Babe," I whine. "You did not just say my mother's name while on top of me."

"Yes, I did. And you forced me to take drastic measures." She dismounts and sits next to me.

"Alright, alright. It must me serious time." I sit up and look at her. "What's going on babe?"

She bites her lip nervously, "So, we've been together a long time. And I've spent pretty much every waking minute here. Everyone including you has hinted to the idea…" I've never seen her this nervous before.

"Spence, baby, it's alright. You can ask or tell me anything." I grab her hands and she looks into my eyes, exhaling before continuing.

"Well, my lease on my apartment is coming up at the end of the month." Ohhh. Wow. She beat me to it. A grin spreads across my face.

"I would love nothing more than for you to move in with me, Spencer Carlin." She grins. "Well, I'll make it official." I get up and walk to my dresser, leaving my confused girlfriend on the bed. I pull out the box in my top drawer and move to stand infront of her before kneeling. "Spencer Carlin, will you do me the honor of officially becoming my bedmate," cue eyebrow wiggle, "and moving into the loft with me?" I wink at her and she rolls her eyes, chuckling.

"Never can be too serious can you?" I open the box to reveal a key with a camera shaped silver charm dangling from it. I hear her breath catch. "Were you planning to ask me?"

I smile softly and nod, "Yeah. You think I'd forget when you're lease is up after discussing it with you? I remember everything about you Spence. And I'd never forget the chance to become even closer to you." I earn a blush and a grin with that comment, "So, uh, can I get an answer here or what?" I tease and she launches into my arms.

"Yes, Ashley Davies, I'll move in with you." And with those words, Spencer Carlin has officially moved into my house and branded her space in my heart.


	46. Moving Day

**I know it's short, but I figured I'd give you something after a month. On that note, this might be my last Spashley story for a good while after it ends. I've got college in the fall and I don't think I'll have time to write. So for this summer I plan on finishing this and my other story. ALSO I'd like to formally apologize to Palexiot for me calling her out in her out in the last chapter. It was immature and I'm sorry. We've talked it over and everything's been explained. I'm working on improving things. No worries.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada don't own SON**

**REIVEWERS (thanks so much):**

**anon: Aw thanks.**

**anon: Glad you enjoy it.**

**RatherBAnonymous: Thanks for your words of encouragement. They mean a lot.**

**LivetoEat: Thanks for your comments and encouragement. They help me not get bored with my own story too. xD**

**Lodi7/Lod5 (because I think you're the same person but you got cut off): Sad that you've chosen not to continue. But if you think it's for the best then thank you for reading thus far.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Always with the wonderful words of encouragement, m'lady. Always one to heal my poor heart or get me motivated and out of a jam, thank you. Always your faithful Jester.**

**FFReviews: Well I'm glad you enjoy the OCs they're kind of my imagination making parts of my brain and parts of my obsessions interlocked into people. If that makes sense. xD**

**Bo: Yes, I realized after rereading it that I was quite childish. I became defensive and lashed out. I'm not particularly proud of that response, completely, but hey, I've learned from it. **

**Southfan121919: Glad that you're happy I'm back. Enjoy the chapter.**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Aww, well thank you. My OCs are a large part of me, so it's good to know you enjoy their perspective.**

**lilce92: Yeah, I thought it was time for her to move it. She pretty much is always there.**

**Palexiot: Again, we resolved this in PM's but I am sorry for publicly lashing out at you like that. It was immature and I realize that.**

**JB: Aw, thanks for the words of encouragement. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Spashley4eva93: I've tried reading my stories before and they take a loooong time to read, so I'm glad you got through it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving Day<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"God damnit, Nikki stop whining." I shout as I lift another box from the truck and carry it to the elevator to my loft.

"Dude, I fucking broke a nail and both of them aren't even my stupid girlfriends. Why am I even here?" She grumbles as she shoves a box to the side inside the moving truck.

"Because I will kill your ass if you don't move it, now." Coop growls from behind her teeth and nudges her with the heavy box she's carrying.

"Thanks, Coop. Not in the mood after this move." I sigh and push more boxes around in the elevator.

"Well hey, kinda my fault its twice the stuff right?" She winks at me. Yes, Arden the copy cat figured she'd add another permanent guest to our house, it's not like she doesn't live here already.

"Move it comin' through people. Dolly full of shit that's not mine." Wiley yells as she runs into the elevator full speed with the rolling piece of iron.

"Remind me again why you get the dolly." Coop grits through her teeth obviously straining against the weight of the box she's carrying. "You're more fucking built than anyone else here."

"Because I brought it, because I'm the smart one." Wiley sticks her tongue out at Coop who lifts her foot up giving her a swift kick in the ass when we reach our floor. Coop stumbles out of the elevator knocked off balance by her jerky movements.

"Alex! Careful. That's my camera equipment!" Spencer shouts angrily. "Who gave her the valuables?" She looks around accusingly.

"How much camera shit do you own, Spence? Jeez." Coop makes a wheezing noise as she drops the stuff off in the guestroom that we've turned into an office.

"Aww, poor baby. Now go lift more boxes." Spencer fakes sympathy with a pout. I have to admit. Sassy in charge Spence is hot.

Coop narrows her eyes before running off after Wiley and knocking her over in the elevator.

"And you, black sports bra with the hot sweaty tanned abs. Get over here." Spencer purrs out before bringing me in for a kiss. "So hot." She murmurs against my lips. Well, I'll guess sweat more often then.

"Spence! Where does this box go?" And just like that it's back to work. I sigh and give her a smile before heading back to the truck.

Why pay for movers when you've got like eight lesbians to do the heavy lifting? There has to be a U-haul joke in here somewhere.

Four hours later and everyone's in the living room exhausted. Pretty sure half of them have passed out. Kyla, Spencer, and Brooke are starting to unpack since they didn't do a ton of the heavy lifting. I grab a water bottle from the fridge and head over to them.

"Hello ladies." I smile at the three of them, currently figuring out what stuff will be shoved into my closet. Glad I opted for the room with more closet space. Sorry, Ardypoo.

"Hey Ash." "Davies." "Hey baby." Come the replies, as Kyla and Brooke begin putting things on hangers and I wrap an arm around my girlfriend from behind.

"Hey babe. How's it coming?" I say softly, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Not too bad on my end, but I don't think Al has started." She chuckles.

"Anything I can do to help, hun? Water?" I raise the bottle in my hand and she smiles.

"Always know what I need don't you." She winks at me and takes a sip.

"Of course."

Spencer faces me and wraps her arms around my neck giving me a slow kiss that only lasts a few moments. She starts chuckling, "Ash, babe, we have a spectator."

"So what it's not like Kyla or Brooke or any of them haven't seen us make out before." I continue kissing her neck. I've felt frustrated all day. Damn, moving.

"Not what I meant." She giggles and I look behind me to see Smudge, Alex's moderately large cat, staring at us.

"Damnit, she's not even in the room and she manages to interrupt us." I say playfully and peck Spencer on the lips. "I'd better get her lazy ass up. He kind of looks hungry."

"My lazy ass is right here, butthead." Coop grumbles shuffling in tiredly before saying something along the lines of "food time" in a voice that I definitely only meant for the cat, if it wasn't I'd be creeped out. Smudge takes the hint speeds off into Coop/Ard's room, meowing his head off.

"Well, we've got a stereotypical pet now." Spencer smiles before untangling herself from my arms. U-hauls, cats we've got the works here. "Think we'll actually have it all unpacked before Ky's wedding?"

"You better! I will not have my bridesmaid and maid of honor unpacking still the night before my wedding!" Kyla shouts from my closet.

"You heard her." I say with a grin.

"Well then, I guess you should get unpacking!" Spencer throws a shirt at me from a nearby box and I growl tackling her onto the bed.

"Sister and friend still in the room!" Brooke shouts. "I don't need to see the foreplay."

Spencer's face heats up and I peck her lips before helping her up. I stare at the tower of boxes that manages to trail out through the hallway and scatter in the living room and kitchen. Oh boy, what fun this will be.

About an hour later people start clearing out to go back home; we say goodbyes and walk everyone out.

I walk over to the couch to find Arden and Spencer passed out with Coop face down, head in a couch cushion. "It's like the boxes never end." She groans and I chuckle.

"Night, Al." She waves me off and I grab my sleeping blonde off of the couch bridal style and carry her into our bedroom. She's so cute when she's asleep.

I pull her shoes and socks off before grabbing a couple items of clothing to change her into. Once she's settled under the covers, I get ready for bed myself.

I slide into bed and feel Spencer's arms wrap around me as she buries her face into my neck, snuggling me. "Sorry that I'm not up for house warming activities, babe." She murmurs sleepily.

"No worries, Spence. We can wait another day." I stroke her hair softly.

"Davies, you've gone soft on me," she jokes lightly. True, old me would want it now and manage to get it, but she's changed me. Definitely for the better.

"Only for you, Spence." I kiss her forehead and hold her as she falls asleep in my arms. We have some lovely days of unpacking ahead, but hey, it's one more step in our relationship and it couldn't make me happier.


	47. Episodes and More Episodes

**Weeelll, I seem to be right on time with this one, eh? Annnd its kinda longer. Told you I'd have some time for writing. Anyways, the wedding's coming up so let the shananigans begin. Update on hit count: 95,000. Wow guys, wow. Kind of honored.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON. Never have.**

**REVIEWERS: **

**anon: I can definitely fit more Arden in, no worries.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: Aw, my loyal lady. You've always been a wonderful reviewer who spurrs me on in writing more chapters. Hope you enjoy this one and I hope to see a little something from you soon as well.**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Sorry to disappoint, but you never know how life goes, ya know? Maybe I'll find some strange inspiration during the first couple weeks without the story and BAM back to things. Just saying, anything is possible.**

**lilce92: Yeah, she's a clumsy one.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJJOYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>Episodes and More Episodes<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

The four of us living together has gone rather smoothly. Kyla and Lucy's wedding is fast approaching and Kyla has gone into overdrive. Luckily, I called in a favor and had Paula help out, since obviously my own mother isn't welcome anywhere near the occasion. Carmen's been helping out too, since Lucy lost touch with her father soon after he was convicted and their mother is currently too busy with work. Mariana Reed was the maid for our mansion when I was growing up, it was how I met Luce and Carmen. Mrs. Reed couldn't find someone to take care of Carmen and Lucy while Mr. Reed was doing time and she was at work, so she brought them with her one day and the rest was history. This was before the divorce and needless to say my dad was cool with it, but Christine wouldn't have it. I told her that they were both Kyla, Arden, and my friends so we were just having friends over who happened to be the housekeepers daughters. I might as well have set her Prada bag on fire but hey, I didn't give a crap about my coldhearted mother. Eventually, Mariana took enough night school classes to get a business degree and is now working her way up Davies Records. She's a personal assistant to an executive at the company right now, but she's shown plenty of potential in marketing so hopefully she'll be eligible for a promotion soon. Strange that after all these years Lucy's mom still partially works for me, but I've never abused that. Mariana is a really good friend and practically my own mother.

"Coop, I swear if you say one more horrible line that Santana Lopez has said from Glee in partially fake Spanish, I will kick your face in." Lucy says exasperatedly. Arden, Lucy, Spencer, Alex and I are hanging out because Paula and Mariana took Kyla to her last dress fitting to get everything finalized.

"Fine, I'll just go back to singing-"

"NO!" Lucy and Arden interrupt at the same time and then look at each other.

"If I have to hear La Isla Bonita one more time, I swear you won't get any for a week." Arden threatens and Lucy bows down to her repeatedly whispering thank yous.

"Fine, okay? No more." Coop trots over to me and bumps my hip. "By the way, Ashy, do you happen to know what day it is?" She says and I narrow my eyes at her. "It's Ashley's horrible acting viewing day!" She shouts and I roll my eyes and push her backwards making her trip backwards and roll off the back of the couch onto the floor.

"It's not as if I wasn't self-conscious enough about it." I groan and I feel arms wrap around me from behind. The smell of vanilla scented body wash alerts me of who this person could possibly be.

"Ash, you'll be great." Spencer whispers in my ear.

"But I've never acted before and it's Coop's show, what if she edited it to make me look stupid?"

"Didn't have to edit it." Alex mutters and gets a swift smack to the head from Arden.

"Bad Alex, go sit in the corner." Spencer commands Coop like she's a puppy.

Coop pouts and drops her head, obviously playing along and trying not to smirk, "Yes Missy Spencer. I only lives to serve yew." She trots over to the built in bar and sits on the floor behind the counter.

"Aw, have you potty trained your lap dog too?" Lucy calls over to the bar.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response,_ Lucinda._" Comes the growl from behind the bar.

"Anyways, back to the best subject ever: Me." I direct the conversation back over to me. I mean hello? Acting debut.

"Sure, sure, Ash." Spencer chuckles, walking away from me and I raise a brow at her.

"Spencer, what is that tone your using with me here?" I stalk towards her as she backs up.

"Uh, tone? What tone?" She squeaks out before breaking into a run and sprinting into our room.

Spencer vaults over the few boxes littering our floor still and sticks her landing on the bed. I, on the other hand, get caught up in the boxes and eat carpet. And no, it's not Spencer's. It would've been a whole lot more pleasant, I'll tell you that.

I roll over onto my back, "Ash? Are you okay?" Spencer asks worried and jumps off the bed to check on me. I smile inwardly, payback's a bitch, Spence.

"Ow," I groan. "I think I hurt my shoulder."

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry. I know you told me to pick up those boxes earlier." Her eyes get watery. "I didn't mean to get you hurt." Oh no, she's going to cry. Bad idea. Abort mission. Abort mission? I realllly need to stop hanging out with Coop.

"Spencer, spencer…hey.." She looks up at me and I smile, sitting up. "I'm not hurt, I was only kidding. I'm sorry, that was a mean joke, babe. But you insulted my ego and it spurred my revenge reaction. I really am sorry, Spencer. I never meant to make you cry, baby." I cup her cheeks in my hands and kiss her lips softly.

"Ashley," Spencer starts.

"Yes, babe?" I ask curiously.

Next thing I know, I have a shooting pain in my arm. "Does your shoulder hurt now?" That little she-devil punched me in the shoulder. That really hurt.

"Ow, yes. Jesus, Spence." I rub my arm.

"Good, don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I had hurt you." She grumbles out with a frown.

"Yeah, but now you did, so it's time to get even." A devious smile spreads across my face and she shrieks, trying to get out of my grasp. I grab her sides and begin tickling her. She giggles and tries to wiggle out of my grasp but I've got her.

"Ash…babe…pleasssse…stooop…" She breathes out between laughs. I grab her hands and trap them above her head as she pants trying to get her breathe back.

"Make me." I challenge her and her eyes flash with something resembling lust. She leans up and captures my lips in a hot kiss, while her hands are still being restrained. The kiss quickly escalates, my hands leaving hers, giving her the ability to lace her fingers through my hair and pull me closer. Our tongues meet and a moan escapes one of us, not quite sure who. She pulls away when breathe becomes short. "Well, you definitely made me." I joke softly as I run my lips along her neck before starting to press kisses down her neck.

"Ash," She warns, "We have guests." Her tone falters when I latch onto her pulse point.

"Let Alex and Arden deal with them." I murmur as I continue down to her chest.

"Ash…" She tries to protest, but it ends in a whimper. I smirk to myself as I feel her giving in.

"Spashley! Stop dry humping and get in here. Kyla's here!" Lucy calls out from the living room.

I huff, "Damn, sister. Ruins everything." I grumble out and Spencer chuckles.

"Later, Ash. I promise." She purrs out in my ear. "Now be good to your sister."

I roll my eyes and get up before helping Spencer up. After a quick hair check in the mirror, I lace my fingers with Spencer's and we walk into the living room to see an amused expression on Lucy's face as Kyla babbles on about wedding plans to her.

"Hey Ky. How's it goin'?" I say and she turns to me.

"You, Coop, Lucy, and Carmen need to go to a fitting for your groomswomen/best women whatever the crap we're calling it tomorrow. Got it?" She commands almost too quickly for me to understand.

"Yes Sergeant White Dress." I salute and Kyla rolls her eyes as Lucy and Spencer hold back a snicker. I look around the room, "Speaking of Coop, is she still in the corner? And where is Arden?" My face drops when I hear a small noise coming from behind the bar. "Are they? Behind the bar?" I cringe, "Someone look. No freakin' way it's gonna be me."

"Nose goes!" Kyla shouts off and everyone touches their nose with Spencer coming in last.

"Oh come on, guys." Spencer whines. "Fine, whatever. You're all babies." I let go of her hand and she stalks over to the bar, peering over the edge of the counter before looking down for a bit.

"Spencer!" I hear Arden's voice squeak from behind the bar and Spencer immediately pulls back from looking, her face reddening.

"Spencer?" Coop questions from behind the bar cabinets. "I mean I know she's hot and all but really thinking of her right when I'm in the middle of-"

"No, Alex. Spencer next to the bar." Sure enough Coop's head pops out from behind the bar.

"Oh, hey guys. Spence, hope you enjoyed the show. I really did mean it when I said you were hot, I mean I could understand if she just said it while I was…ya know." She winks and flashes a saucy grin at Spencer. "Ompf…" Alex looks down at Arden. "You're lucky I don't call the po-po on your ass for domestic violence, woman."

"Now if you two sex muffins, could please remove your hands from each other and pay attention to what fucking needs to be done with my wedding, that'd be great!" Kyla shouts out.

"Oh yeah, what kind of muffin would I be Ky?" Alex purrs out. "Would I be a spicy jalapeño muffin?

"Alexandra Cooper. Continue flirting with unavailable women and you will soon stop being one of them." Arden growls out, standing up and adjusting her jeans. Ugh, I did not need to see that.

"I'm only playin', babe." Coop smiles innocently at her and kisses her cheek. "Plus Lucy is obviously slacking on her groom duties."

Lucy raises a brow, "Like what?"

"We'll it's pretty obvious Kyla needs to relieve a little tension. Someone isn't satisfying needs." Alex looks at her nails before smirking up at Lucy.

"I can't unsee things." Spencer groans suddenly, her hands over her eyes. Effectively breaking the glaring match between Lucy and Coop. Aw, my poor baby is scarred. Well, can't say that that hasn't happened to me. Living with Arden made frequency of walk-ins doubled back in the playing days. "But, Coop you are quite the giver, I'll tell you that much." Coop chuckles and wiggles her brows at Arden who turns crimson.

I quickly change the uncomfortable subject, "I need to sanitize that bar and have the floor steamcleaned thanks to you two." I growl out.

"Okay back to the important topic: Me!" Kyla exclaims.

"Wow, that must be a Davies thing." Spencer looks at me and smiles and I scoff.

"It is not." I grumble.

Kyla continues to fire off orders and appointments from her planner for each of us and everyone settles down enough to type the events in their phones.

"Alright, now that everyone's caught up. Arden did you and Coop invite everyone for tonight?"

"All set for the Miss Davies." Coop replies in a cockney accent and bows.

Kyla rolls her eyes, "Good. Bridget and the others have all the food covered, with the exception of dessert."

"Wait, what?" I'm totally lost.

"Spencer," Coop whines. "You were supposed to tell her."

"I was waiting for the right moment?" Spencer offers weakly. "Which is guess is now…" She turns to me with a smile. "We're going over to Wiley's house tonight."

"Any particular reason?" I raise a brow.

"Uh, to see the episode." Spencer squeaks out and closes her eyes, waiting for my outburst.

"Ah huh. Well, you guys have fun with that. I'll be here." I sit on the couch.

"Ashley Davies. You are going to this screening and that is final." Alex commands. Whoa, okay.

"Coop?" I furrow my brows.

"Just do it. Okay?" She softens and I sigh.

"Alright, I'll go." This will be one hell of a screening, I can tell you that much.


	48. Screening at the Wilder Mansion

**Alrighty, here's a little somethin' for ya guys. Reviews appreciated. Don't worry about the Ardex stuff. I just need to do a couple things before the big wedding for Kycy.**

**Disclaimer: You should know after 47 chapters, dude.**

**REVIEWERS****: (THANKS PEOPLE PERSONS...no idea what came over me...)**

**anon: Well, yeah, they are really hot. And don't worry, I'm still writing.**

**manderz9489: Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**idwalkthroughell4u: Spence will always be a welcome distraction.**

**lilce92: Aw well thank you. Nice to know I'm a comedian.**

**Hmm...I seem to be missing my loyal reviewer on this one...interesting. No worries. Hope all's good.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOYYY, guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Screening at the Wilder Mansion<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

We're somewhere in Beverly Hills. I know right? But appearently Wiley comes from money. And lots of it. Her parents were like hot shot producers and script writers who were never around, and when they were Wiley was on set with them. Coop pulls into a massive mansion after screaming "I'm here dropping of three hookers! One of them is a tranny who looks awfully like Ashley Davies!" into the call box on the giant gates and getting a smack to the back of the head by every person in the car, she pulls into the huge driveway. If I didn't love her so much she'd be dead.

Cooper high tails it out of the car and sprints across the driveway and through the front door that Brooke has just opened. Brooke gives us a quizzical look and I just chuckle as I open the car door for my girlfriend. I see that Arden hasn't gotten out of the car get.

"Spence, go ahead. I'll be in." I give her a peck on the lips and a small swat on the ass. She yelps slightly at the latter and pushes me playfully.

"Alright, Ash. Don't be too long, babe. It's going to air in twenty minutes."

"Don't worry, hun. I'll be right in."

With that Spencer makes her way to the door and I softly knock on Arden's passenger side window. "Ard?" Arden opens her door and continues texting. "Who ya textin'? New lovah? Does Coop enjoy sharing?" I tease lightly in an attempt to make her smile.

"Ashley, fuck off. I'm not in the mood." Whoa, no need to get all hostile on me.

"Arden Davies! How in the fuck is what you just say justified in any way? You were fine like two seconds ago. A little early to be having mood swings." I don't know what's gotten into her.

"Alright, whatever Ash. I'm just not in the mood to watch Alex and Nikki makeout or fuck or whatever for the millionth time on screen, okay? Just leave me alone." She growls out the last part.

"God, you are so childish you know? Jealous over an on screen relationship? I thought you were working on the whole jealousy thing after what happened at the send off party?" She's getting ridiculous.

"Don't fucking lecture me about it, Ash. You and Spencer have the perfect fucking relationship. Everyone wants what you have, so don't pretend that you know about anything that I'm going through right now. She fucking flirts with everyone and I mean I'm going to be like 2,000 miles away and-" Her eyes go wide and she covers her mouth. 2,000 miles away?

"Ard?" I question.

You know, we should probably go inside." She checks the clock on her phone, nervously. "Oh look, ten minutes 'til."

"Arden. You are telling me what exactly is going on, or I am locking you in the car for the whole night like an abandoned puppy."

Arden groans and covers her face in her hands, "I haven't told Al yet."

"Haven't told her what? What's going on?"

"I've got a part. A big leading role part, and I took it. The only problem is that they're filming in Toronto." She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Toronto, Canada?" I question and she nods. "Shit, and you haven't told Alex yet? When do you leave? And for how long?"

"The day after the wedding, for two months." I can feel my anger start to set in, but I take a deep breath because me going off on her is not going to help.

"You have to tell her." I reply simply.

"I don't have to do shit." She quickly snaps back at me. "But, I should tell her. I know. The sooner, the less upset."

"Tonight." I state, "Do it tonight. Everyone's here and you'll get telling everyone out of the way. Just tell her first." She opens her mouth to protest. "No buts, now it's time for me to watch my own horrible episode. See you inside."

And with that I walk away from my sister and into the brightly lit house where I see Lucy apologizing to Wiley in the hallway next to a door that I'd assume would be a theatre. "Wiles, I'm so so sorry. If I'd had known you were walking in the room…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it wasn't reversed or Ky would've kicked my ass." They both laugh and I see Bridget hurry out of the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas.

"Here, babe." Bridget leans up against Wiley and presses the bag of peas to the side of her face.

"Whoa, what did you do, Luce? Assault Wiles in her own home?" I chuckle and see the already forming bruise on Wiley's face.

"Something like that," Wiles chuckles and plays with Bridge's hand not pressing the bag to her face.

"Alyssa decided that walking into a room where an intense game of Wii tennis was being played was a good idea. Needless to say, Aly here got smacked in the face with a remote on a backswing." Bridget explains, it still amuses me that she uses Wiley's actual name.

"I really am sorry, Wy." Luce apologizes again.

"Nah. No worries, brah. I'll survive. Especially with my nurse over here." Wiley growls the last part out and wraps her arms around Bridget, lifting her up. Bridget squeals and Wiley sets her back on her feet. "Anyways, we're recording the episode on DVR in the theatre until we rejoin them." I check my watch. Yeah, it's like 8:05 right now.

Bridget grabs Wiley's hand and drags her into the room next door where I hear the unmistakable sound of Alex Cooper's voice and my girlfriend's laugh.

I follow them in and almost gasp at the set up in here. There are actual rows of theatre bucket seats and a popcorn machine and bar in the corner. An over head projector is attached to the ceiling and is emitting light on the giant screen at the front of the theatre. It's like a mini section of a movie theatre in here.

"Yo, Davies." Coop shouts, "Woman of the hour." All of the heads turn towards me, but I'm only looking at Spencer who's got a loving smile on her face. I walk over to her and give her a kiss before taking my seat next to her.

"So I take it Arden doesn't believe in chairs?" Lucy jokes as she takes her seat in between me and Ky. I turn and look at the row behind me, sure enough Arden is sitting and kind of laying out in Alex's lap.

"I've pretty much already seen it. It is my show after all. Plus, I'm much more comfy." Coop shrugs and flashes Arden a grin. Arden attempts to match it, but it doesn't quite meet her eyes.

"Whatever, monkey." Wiley teases and Alex rolls her eyes. And the monkey nicname from the party is back people.

"I can attest to that, actually." Bridget pipes up from her own seat in Wiley's lap, still with the frozen peas in hand. I forget that they used to be together a lot. It just seems like it's always been Coop and Arden and Wiley and Bridget. Just strange that at the start of this whole friendship, Bridget and Coop were actually together.

"I'll have to try it sometime then." I hear a male voice from the doorway.

"Eric! I thought you were in Europe for the French Open." Bridget practically squeals and rushes to hug her twin.

The shaggy blonde haired twin chuckles and wraps his arms around his sister, "Good to see you too, Bee." She ruffles his hair. "And I'm leaving tomorrow. Pft, like I'd miss seeing my acting debut with Ashley Davies and my sexy scenes with Alex Cooper."

"Pft, please. You making out with her is going to be so awkward." That one came from a guy who I didn't notice until now. "You didn't think I'd miss seeing my boyfriend and my sister in this did you?" Demetri Savalas flashes a smile. He mentioned the sister so she can't be too far behind.

"Sorry, we're late. The boys take forever to get ready." Athena walks in teasing them.

"Do not." They both reply with brooding looks.

"Alright, now that everything is settled, can we please, please watch the awkwardness before I actually feel my face?" Wiley groans out. Bridget chuckles, sitting back in her lap and inspecting Wiley's face.

Well with everyone here, here goes nothing. Wiley clicks the button on the remote and the theme music starts playing.


	49. The Viewing Part Uno

**Smallll cliffy at the end, but you can probably guess. Also, apologies in advanced for the large amount of Alex, but it is her show and Ash is only guest staring. Hence the more Al than Ash. There will be a few parts to this and then more Spashley I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the SON things.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**manderz9489: Well, I hope the wait wasn't too long. Enjoy!**

**anon: Glad your enjoying Ardex. They can be a little volatile but they're cute most of the time.**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Well, here's the start of the show. We'll see what happens with Ardex in the next chapter.**

**FumblingTowardsEcstacy: M'lady! I thought I had lost you. Yes, Arden is being a little grumpy, but its hard always beeing the bad guy in the relationship, or at least that's how she sees it. They're all kind of always everywhere and I can imagine the scenes with all of them and what they say, so it comes a bit easily for me. Much thanks, m'lady. Your Jester is working hard on getting these out. Oh, and I hope to see you update or start something soon.**

**Songs Used: Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran, Blame it on the Changes- Dashboard Confessional**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Viewing Part Uno<strong>

As the theme music plays and Wiles dims the lights to her home theatre, I feel Spencer grasp my hand and I glance over at her. I can see her smile illuminate in the screen light. She flips up the armrest and tugs me over to her. I lay out across her lap as I face the screen seeing Alex, Nikki's, and other various faces flash by. Then my name, as well as Athena and Eric's fade in and out as the beginning starts.

I'd rather not bore you with the details, but Alex and Nikki per usual are fighting over something stupid, but eventually start making out. I glance over in Arden's direction where she's still seated in Coop's lap. She still seems unfazed by everything. She's probably used to the on screen relationship of Nalex (or my favorite, Alikki…god I'm childish) by now. Coop seems to only be focused on Arden's reactions and doesn't even glance at the screen.

I snuggle closer into Spencer's embrace, knowing that my acting debut is up soon.

_**Clusmsy Love Scene**_

_"Nikki, you didn't tell me who this infamous Mandy is that's got you all riled up. If I didn't trust you so much I'd be jealous." Alex pokes fun at her as they enter the club._

_"Nothing to worry about babe." Nikki chuckles and gives her a small peck."Mandy's just a girl I was friends with in high school.. She's cool, you two would get along great, actually. She's just about as goofy as you. Plus you two can spazz over music."_

_"Hey, no making fun of my human ipod-ness." Alex pouts with a smirk._

_"What? I would never…" Nikki says dramatically. "Come on, goof. Let's get a good spot."_

_Cuts in to backstage with Mandy staring at herself in the mirror. "Well, this is going to be interesting. I just have to get through this."_

_"Mandy, Nikki's here, and she's brought a woman that can hold my attention any day." A guys voice says from outside her dressing room._

_"Jason! Don't even think about it. It's her girlfriend. Man-whore." Mandy calls out and Jason peeks his head in the room._

_"Whatever, you're on in five, babe."_

_Mandy groans, "Managers."_

_Cut back to Alex and Nikki who are joking with each other. "Hey guys," Mandy's voice rasps out. "I'm Mandy Musgrave and I'll be playing you guys a little something, tonight." The crowd goes wild. Nikki's eyes shoot up to the stage and Alex raises a brow at the reaction. Nikki is obviously checking out the singer as she strums her guitar._

_**Settle down with me**_

_**Cover me up**_

_**Cuddle me in**_

_Alex grabs her phone and holds it up to the performance. Nikki's obviously still staring at Mandy._

_**Lie down with me**_

_**And hold me in your arms**_

_**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love **_

_**Falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_**Settle down with me**_

_**And I'll be your safety**_

_**You'll be my lady**_

_**I was made to keep your body warm**_

_**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**_

_**Oh no**_

_**My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

_"Be right back babe," Alex says over the music to Nikki who nods. Alex walks off._

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love **_

_**Falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_**Yeah I've been feeling everything **_

_**From hate to love**_

_**From love to lust **_

_**From lust to truth **_

_**I guess that's how I know you**_

_**So I hold you close to help you give it up **_

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love **_

_**Falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love **_

_**Falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_The last notes strum out and Mandy sends a wink to Nikki. The crowd goes wild. "Thank you all, I've got another one for you coming right up." Nikki looks around for Alex who's on her cell phone by the entrance. _

_Nikki walks up to Alex, "Yeah, okay. See you soon, woman. Bye." Alex hangs up with a chuckle._

_"Can't sit still for a second can you?" Nikki raises a brow at Alex who turns to face her. "More work, again?" _

_"No, actually. Just calling a friend." Alex snaps back. "And what should I sit still for, you oogling your 'high school' friend?"_

_"I was-"_

_"Totally checking her out." Alex replies with a smirk._

_"Jealous?" Nikki challenges._

_"Ha, actually no. Feel free to check other girls out. Doesn't bother me."_

_"Well maybe it should." Nikki pokes her in the chest lightly. "I'm your freakin' girlfriend if you don't remember. I would like to actually see you jealous and territorial for once. You act as if your indifferent to everything."_

_Alex replies with a shrug, "I know you love me."_

_"Is it enough, Al?" _

_"Excuse me," Jason walks up to the bickering pair. "Hey, I'm Jason, Mandy's manager. Once her last song is over, feel free to stop by the lounge and talk. She's been excited all day over you showing up." He smiles at Nikki, before turning is attention to Alex. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."_

_"Alex," She smiles at him and shakes his hand. He takes the moment to check her out a bit, which doesn't go unnoticed by Nikki._

_"Nice to meet you both. I'll see you later." Jason walks off._

_Nikki growls in her throat, "Al, he was totally checking you out in front of me."_

_Alex shrugs, "He has good taste." She flashes a smile and Nikki swats her arm._

_"I'm glad this is just one big joke to you. I'm glad you find our relationship hilarious."_

_"Nik, baby, come on." Alex pulls her close. "You know I love you."_

_"Do I?" Nikki challenegs._

_"Alex Carter! " A voice calls out._

_"Lena! You made it. Just in time for the final song!" Alex wraps her arms around Lena in a close embrace. "Thanks for showing up."_

_"Pft, and miss this, I don't think so, Alex."_

_"Lena, this is Nikki, my girlfriend." She introduces the two._

_"So good to finally meet you." Lena gives her a genuine smile._

_"I've maybe heard your name once or twice. And I frankly don't care"_

_"Nikki!" Alex reprimands._

_"Whatever." Nikki walks off towards the VIP lounge area._

_"Don't mind her, we're just having an argument. Ready to see the talent, producer? Look on stage."_

_Mandy speaks into the mic, "Last song for tonight." Awws come from the crowd. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Have a great night guys."_

_**I lay down, I cant sleep**_

_**My mind drums on repeat**_

_**I stare at the ceiling from my side**_

_**I reach out you're right there**_

_**But you're lost in the details**_

_**I wait for the end of a long night**_

_**You can blame it on the changes**_

_**I can take it any way it is**_

_**Just got lost but we both found**_

_**We need this more than ever can**_

_**You take it can we save it**_

_**Sink our teeth in tear away at it**_

_**Can we hold out can you hold on**_

_**Cause I need you more than you know now**_

_**We play like we don't know**_

_**We both lie but we don't show**_

_**That something is changing between us**_

_**We start out in one lane the same road**_

_**The same name but something we cant see divides us**_

_**You can blame it on the changes**_

_**I can take it any way it is**_

_**We just got lost but we both found**_

_**We need this more than ever**_

_**Can you take it can we save it**_

_**Sink our teeth in tear away at it**_

_**Can we hold out can we hold on**_

_**Cause I need you more than you know now**_

_**Cause I need you more than you know now**_

_**Cause I need you more than you know now**_

_**Don't run away cause I need you more than ever now**_

_**Don't run away cause I need you more than ever now**_

_**You can blame it on the changes**_

_**I can take it any way it is**_

_**We just got lost but we both found**_

_**We need this more than ever**_

_**Can you take it can we save it**_

_**Sink our teeth in tear away at it**_

_**Can we hold out can we hold on**_

_**Cause I need you more than ever,**_

_**Cause I need you more than you know now**_

_"Thank you all for coming out tonight." Mandy exits the stage._

_Cut back to Alex and Lena, "Wow, you were right." She says it with a little more admiration than professional._

_"Of course." Alex gives her a wink. "Come meet her."_

_**Wilder Theatre.**_

"Stretch break!" Wiley shouts and pauses the episode.

"Wiles, I need to know what happens." Brooke whines.

"You will, keep your pants on woman. It's just a non-stop episode on one of those weird HBO/Starz/Showtime Channels so it's really long and I think everyone would benefit a stretch. By the way, flawless acting Ash. Not bad, twin-in-law and geez Ath, hawt." Wiley wiggles her brows and Athena rolls her eyes.

I blush as the lights in the theatre light up. Spencer whispers in my ear, "Plus you singing in that leather pants and vest outfit was sexy." I feel a jolt of electricity that lands in the pit of my stomach at those words.

"Well, anyone up for a little drink break outside by the pool before finishing?" Bridget offers and pretty much everyone agrees. "Might as well make a night of it."

Everyone exits and heads out to the pool and surprise, surprise. Arden and Alex are fighting. _Splash! _Pool anyone?


	50. The Viewing Part Deux

**Wow guys, already CHAPTER 50. Seriously, I've never written a 50th chapter before. My longest was 45 chaps. You guys are awesome for sticking through all of this. Over 100,000 hits, Almost 200 reviews, and almost 100,000 words and almost 100 alerts. You guys are amazing and your reviews always help and keep me going. I don't know how much longer I'm going to keep going with this story, it might be 60 or 70 because that's all I think I can get out of it with deciding story lines as I go. In a week I'll be at a college program for 3 weeks so updates might be sluggish during that time. I'm trying to write up the next parts to this quick so I can get them out to you. Thanks for being here thus far.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**lilce92: Yeah, getting everyone together always spells out intense drama.**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Aw, thanks so much. And yes, here's the pool party for you.**

**Anon: Well, here's the chapter for you. Thanks for reviewing.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Viewing Part Deux<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Everyone looks in the direction of the pool. Arden covers her mouth in shock and probably trying not to burst out laughing. A very drenched Cooper is currently sputtering in the pool, from the looks of it Arden pushed her in during their heated argument.

"F-f-fuck that's cold. D-d-amn it, Ard-den." Her teeth look like they're chattering.

"Yeah, the heater's been broken for a bit." Bridget states and tries to hide her smirk while Wiles makes no effort in holding in her laughter and almost falls out of the deck chair she's sitting in. One by one everyone begins to lose their composure, causing an uproar of laughter. I can't hold back a chuckle as rest my chin on Spencer's shoulder from her position in my lap.

"Y-yeah. L-laugh it up, b-b-itches." Cooper shouts out and removes herself from the pool, shivering in the cold night air.

Bridget, being the one with the most sympathy and motherly instincts at the moment, heads over to Al with a towel. I can feel Spencer fidget and hesitate to go and help in my lap. I grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze, "Bridge's got it covered, babe. I don't think Al hurt herself, well, physically, plus Bridget's co-hostess of this shindig, it kind of comes with the territory." I press a kiss to the side of her face and she turns with a smile as I plant more kisses on her lips.

"Lucinda Reed! Put my sister down!" I hear Kyla shout, followed by another splash. Looks like Arden took a swim and Lucy definitely put her down, in the pool. But, I'm currently kissing my girlfriend so, I'm kind of not paying so much attention to that as I am my girlfriend's soft lips on my own.

I wrap my arms around Spencer and start to deepen the kiss, trailing my finger tips under her shirt, before I get a seat cushion to the head, "Bad puppies, we have guests." Wiley calls and I flip her off before giving a smile to Eric and Demetri who aren't quite as familiar with me or Spence. Ath's no problem, especially since my character on screen spent some quality time with her. But, we haven't watched that part yet.

"Please, Wiles, you're just mad that you can't make out with Bridge right now." Carmen smirks with Brooke huddled in her lap. "You two never let up for air unless someone's injured or there's good drama."

"Pft, like there's any other reason, and don't patronize the homeowner, I could toss your ass out. Your sister already injured me today."

"Stop being such a baby." Bridget rolls her eyes as she walks back out onto the deck from the house. "And mind telling me why Lucy and Arden are wrestling in your pool? Not the best pre-wedding impression." We all turn our heads and sure enough both of them are in the pool trying to drown the other.

Kyla looks pretty bored and makes no effort to intervene. "I gave up a long time ago," she calls out to us, chin on her palm supported by her elbow.

I can hear Lucy spitting out something in Spanish, "Uh, Carm. I don't know what she's saying, but Lucy plus Spanish is never good."

Carmen's head jerks up from whispering to Brooke, in alarm, "Shit. Uh, I'll be back." She gives Brooke a kiss before getting up from her chair and walking quickly to the fight.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks me quizzically. Her head is nestled underneath my chin. "I mean I get why Arden was mad, I mean that whole Alex and Nikki thing was like their life for everyone to see and she had no idea it was being written. So I mean, I might be a little upset that my issues were called out in a tv show. But, now she's fighting Luce…" Spencer trails off when we hear Carmen and Lucy shouting at each other in Spanish.

"Lucy and Arden have always been at each other's throats." I explain thinking about our time together growing up, "Arden was the little sister Lucy got to pick on when Carmen was done picking on her. Lucy's always teased her and the tension of the wedding and…tv show has only added to the tension." I really hope Spencer didn't catch that pause, I almost gave away Arden's announcement. I look down at Spencer who's looking at me with her brows furrowed in a puzzled expression. She obviously noticed.

"Drinks! Seriously guys, we're gonna need them." God bless you, Nikki. I think I have bromantic feelings right now for you. "Fully stocked bar by the pool, guys. Come on, now. Like I'd pass that up." She gives Wiley a smirk before ducking under the bar to check on drink options.

"Help yourselves, guys." Wiley shouts out from underneath a certain blonde. They move quickly.

A drink or two later and Coop finally comes out of the house, dressed in Wiley's sweats, still resembling a bit of a drowned rat. She stops to look at the still going on Spanish shouting match combined with Arden shoving Lucy every two seconds, before grabbing Kyla and pulling her into the house. Hm, strange.

Spencer looks at me with the same puzzled look as before but this time directed at Coop pulling my other not as short sister into the house.

"This drink…I like it! Another!" Eric is obviously trying to be funny, and it works to keep the attention away from the fighting going on, with a random Thor impression. Nikki rolls her eyes before playing bartender again and putting drinks in front of people.

Spencer's currently sitting on my lap, being social. Not that I mind, but we don't spend a ton of time together with my album starting to wrap up in the studio and her photography taking off. I look at my girlfriend, memorizing the smile on her face as she jokes with Ath. She seems to notice my leering and meets my eyes, her smile growing even bigger, "Like what you see Ash?"

"Definitely." I purr out in amusement, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

Spencer giggles and turns back to her conversation. "Since Ashley seems to be feeling a little left out and needy," I huff at the last statement and roll my eyes. I am so not needy. I just want my Spencer time. " Ath, how was on-screen kissing my girlfriend?" Athena's face flushes at her teasing question. Blunt Spencer is blunt.

"Uh, fine?" Ath jokes nervously.

"Pft, please, kissing a Davies is like the best gift you could ever get." I boast and Spencer rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Hardly, the gift was given away so many times in the past that its face value has significantly dropped. Even I'm a proud holder of two separate givers." I hear Coop's voice shout out across the pool. Obviously alluding to our kiss the first time we met at Spencer's photoshoot. Wow, that was a long time ago. Everything now seems to strange back then. No Spencer, Alex and Bridget, Arden and many others, one thing kind of has stayed the same and that's Lucy and Kyla. They're lucky they have each other. And Lucy's lucky she hasn't hurt my sister in the past 7 or so years or she'd be dead. She even had to ask my permission to date Ky and believe me, it took some convincing from several people. But now I'm glad they're finally getting married. Baby sis is growing up.

I glance over at the pool and Arden and Lucy have finally gotten out and are toweling off as best they can.

"I'm surprised you remember anything past your Arden's kisses." Lucy snorts, "It's like you two never come up for air." Arden rolls her eyes and gives her a push sending Lucy back into the pool. "God damnit. Kyla, you're going to have find another maid of honor because this one is dead." Lucy picks herself up out of the pool and Arden squeals and makes a run for it. But before Lucy can get a grip on Arden, she's tackled into the grass.

"Breathe Luce, breathe." Coop says while sitting on top of Lucy and restraining her, pinning her arms down.

Lucy says some sort of incoherent Spanish, probably words that most innocent ears should hear, as Coop attempts to calm Lucy.

"Well, since tonight probably couldn't get any worse," Arden says as she mixes a particularly strong drink and downs it in one gulp. No, Ard, not now, you idiot. "I'm leaving the day after the wedding to film a movie in Toronto." I look over to Coop who has stopped trying to calm down Lucy and has all but frozen.

"Um, I'm sorry, repeat that?" Coop says a hint of anger in her voice. I can feel everyone around me inwardly cringe. This will not end well.

"Me. Go. Toronto. After wedding. Two Months." Arden spells it out, "Hopefully that'll give you enough writing inspiration."

Coop jumps up and walks into Arden's space, "Oh, don't you fucking throw this back at me, you didn't even bother asking my opinion on this."

"Why should I? It's my career Al, not yours that's so helplessly hanging by a threat that you need to put our personal details in it." Arden spits out, sometimes I wish Coop had the decency to smack her, but Al would never touch her like that, she's too damn nice.

I see Alex bite back a reply and slap on a sarcastic smile, "Whatever, I'm done with this. I'm going upstairs and you all can see the damn episode. I've already seen it because I fucking put the thing together and saw a preview. Wiles, you know where I'll be." Coop storms into the house.

"Sure, Coop. Go ahead." Wiley calls out to the retreating form. "Anyways might as well finish the episode, party seems to be over."


	51. The Viewing Part Tres

**Hey guys, so this one I had already written a while back but I was just checking it over. Sorry it took so long so it can be said that the writing style will change in the next chapter. Also, I'll be ending this story fairly soon because I've basically lost the inspiration for this one. I'll be tying up lose ends in the next few chapters and doing a few more things but that'll be it for this. It was written at a different time in my life, and to be honest I'm not especially proud of the story rereading it, but I wanted to finish it out for all of the loyal people who have stuck through this.**

**REVIEWERS FROM FOREVER AGO:**

**manderz-9489: Well, soorrrry for the long wait but this is what I wrote happend next.**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Yeah, Arden's got some work to do. That's for sure. **

**FumblingTowardsEctsacy: Thank you, thank you m'lady. I know we haven't spoken in a while but the support is always appreciated.**

**Guest: She's pretty unpredictable.**

**Anon: Thaaank you.**

**READ, REVIEW, and as always ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Viewing Part Tres<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

As we all trickle back into the movie theatre, the theatre suddenly becomes stuffy with all the tension. Luce and Arden are glaring at each other, clad in Wiley's guest robes (yes she actually has guest robes, monogramed and all of that shit) as their clothes dry in the dryer. Which bears the question, why is Coop in Wiley's sweats if they could've just dried her clothes along with the rest. Speaking of Coop, what is she doing upstairs that Briley seems to know about? God, all the fucking questions and all the freakin' tension in the room. I'm fucking suffocating. That's it, I'm speaking up.

"Alright, seriously, if I can't even sit here and watch my own episode, at some stupid viewing party that I was dragged to, then we seriously need to talk."

"Ugh, all you ever want to do is talk about things that aren't your damn business." Arden rolls her eyes, obviously not willing to discuss anything going on right now.

"Arden, just listen to your sister for once." Spencer says in a tired manner, her hand covering half of her face as she sat in her chair. "She's trying to sort all this shit out that you seem to be in the middle of all the time."

"Oh right, because I'm the fucking devil, aren't I Spence? Alex is never at fault for our fights." She snaps at my girlfriend.

"Watch it, Arden. You're on thin ice." I practically growl out, no one talks to my Spencer like that, not even my kid sister.

"Dude, bring out the popcorn. This is so much better than the episode." Wiley jokes in a low voice, attempting to lighten the mood. She gets an elbow to the ribs.

"Alyssa, hush." Bridget reprimands and Wiley immediately shuts up and looks at her innocently. God those two are ridiculous.

"You're not the devil, Arden. No one thinks you are." Spencer tries to reason with my bull headed youngest sister. "But we're just trying to understand what is going on."

"What's going on is that Arden Davies is a selfish bitch who never thinks about anyone but herself. Coop doesn't deserve her shit and yet she takes it and forgives her every damn time." Lucy snaps, sending a pointed glare at Arden.

"Fuck you, Reed. Like your perfect! I know all about that incident when you and Kyla were starting out. It's a wonder you didn't kill her with all your rage issues." Arden snarls out and I'm completely lost. Lucy's eyes immediately drop and she looks guilty.

"Wait, what?" I look between Kyla and Lucy.

"Not the time." Kyla pleads, "We're discussing matters happening now not that past, and its pretty shitty of you to bring up something that I trusted you with Arden."

"And Kyla's forgiven her anyways, it was forever ago. Leave it." Carmen adds, Brooke nestled into her side.

"Mind your own business, Reed." Arden spits out at Carmen. "So, what? I was upset that my life is being used for a drama series without my consent or even a heads up. Also, I only found out about the movie gig, yesterday on the phone and they needed an answer right then and there. It's a really good part and it'll be so good for my career."

"Yeah, but what about your relationship? Is it really best to leave her when you guys have been shaky for a while?" Spencer, the voice of reason, says as I nuzzle into the back of her neck, planting a few calming kisses in attempt to soothe her tension.

"Thank you,_ Mom_." Arden narrows her eyes at my girlfriend.

"Okay, that's it! Arden Davies, stop fucking talking to my girlfriend like that. She's only trying to help!" I move out from behind my girlfriend and jump over the back of the chair to stand face to face with my sister.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's trying to do! And I'm fucking sick of it. We can handle it ourselves!" And she actually pokes me. Is she really trying to get the shit knocked out of her twice in one day? She wouldn't last a second with me, she's too winded after her water battle with Lucy.

"Don't test me Arden. You're lucky you're both my sister and my good friend's girlfriend or I'd have decked you already."

"Come at me, sis." She squints her eyes at me in a challenge. A growl rumbles in my throat in response.

"Dude, that's Coop's line. Only with the bro and not the sis." Wiley states and there's a collective rolling of the eyes. "What? My house bitches."

I feel a hand grasp my wrist and turn back to see Spencer giving me a pleading look. I close my eyes and sigh before opening them and facing my sister. "You know, Coop may be too nice to do this. But I've got no problem with it."

Arden looks at me in confusion before my hand meets her face in a resounding smack that quiets the room. I expect some sort of retaliation but Kyla butts in.

"That's it! If my two sisters and fiancée can't even be civil to each other then there is no wedding! We should just fucking elope and go to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator. We'll be so fucking far away from the entire family and-" Kyla looks like she's on the verge of tears

"Kyla, baby. Shh. Hey, hey now…" Lucy jumps to her side, taking her into her arms and I immediately regret my actions. Shit, she doesn't need any more pressure on her with all of this stuff. Once Kyla's sobs reach my ears, I run my hands through my hair. I fucked up. We all did.

I look back at Spencer who still looks a little shocked about the whole thing. Brooke and Carmen are looking at Kyla sympathetically and Arden hasn't moved an inch, her head down, hair covering her face.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to attempt to joke my way out of this one. I know when to stop." Wiley mumbles and Bridget nuzzles into her neck.

A slow clapping resounds throughout the theatre and we see Nikki along with Eric, Ath, and Demetri at the top of the theatre seats, the noise coming from Nikki. We kind of forgot about our guests. "What a first impression you guys have made." Nikki turns back to the guests, apologizing for our behavior, "Sorry guys, it happens when a big group of us gets together. You can see why Al can draw from all this and write a great show, because her life consists of this."

"Shut up, Nikki." Coop's voice sounds from the entrance to the theatre. We turn to see her leaning in the doorway, looking pretty sweaty. What was she doing upstairs? "You were the one that fucked things up last get together, you have no room to speak. Also, I never bring my life directly into my show, sure inspiration comes through it, but I don't. I'm sorry that my script resembled our relationship Arden, but I didn't mean for it to happen." She begins walking towards me, "And Ash, where the fuck do you get off hitting your sister? She's still my girlfriend and I'm kind of pissed off about you doing that. Let me make this clear, I'm not too nice to do that, I'd never do it, because it's not the answer." She pokes me, her eyes ablaze and I know her territorial and protective nature is flaring, "You need to back out of it. I can handle myself and so can Arden. You're supposed to be the sane one and take pressure off of Ky."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, _Alex?_" I growl out a bit. I'm still riled up and her poking me isn't helping.

"You're right. I don't have any authority over you. Do what you want, upset both of your sisters. Go head." She scoffs before passing me and knelling down infront of Arden who's holding her cheek.

"Coop, were you spying on us from my security room?" Wiley raises a brow. "Or did you hook it up to the gym tv?"

"What do you think." Coop smirks and chuckles before turning back to Arden and whispering things to her, her hand coming up to touch her cheek as a tender moment passes between them.

"Alright, fine. I'll back off, but someone has to tell me what this Lucy and Kyla thing was. Why don't I know and Arden does?" Lucy looks back at me with Kyla's head buried into her chest.

"Because you would've never let me date her." Lucy replies and my brows furrow. What happened that was so bad?


End file.
